O coração nunca esquece
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: A guerra acabou, muitas mortes, muitas vidas salvas, felicidade para todo o mundo bruxo. Mas Harry Potter não parece tão feliz assim, algo está faltando, mas ele não sabe o que é. Tudo muda quando descobre que algo lhe foi tirado
1. Verdades Escondidas

******Olá. Bom, para quem já havia lido essa fic antes, peço mil perdões pelo enorme tempo que fiquei sem postar mesmo sabendo que não há perdão que para isso.**

******Para quem não leu ainda, não se preocupe, pois passei por um lapso que me impediu de escrever a fic antes, eu realmente não sabia seguir a fic, mas li muitas fics Drarry e estou com o incentivo de amigos, por isso revisei todos os capítulos, arrumei os erros de portugues que estavam grotescos e acrescentei elementos importantes da história.**

******Espero que gostem mesmo.**

**Título:Ocoração nunca esquece**

**Altora: Senhorita Scully**

**Ship: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter**

**Gênero:Romance/Drama**

**Censura:NC-17**

**Terminada:Não**

**Teaser:"A guerra acabou, muitas mortes, muitas vidas salvas, felicidade para todo o mundo bruxo. Mas Harry Potter não parece tão felzi assim, algo está faltando, mas ele não sabe o que é. Tudo muda quando descobre que algo lhe foi tirado e aos poucos ele volta a ter aquilo que sentia falta mesmo sem saber"**

**Disclaimer:Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter, nada é verdadeiro. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão.**

**Capítulo 1 – Verdades escondidas**

Rony tentava a todo custo acordar Harry que se remexia violentamente na cama, o garoto estava suado e gritava.

- Harry, Harry – Chamava Rony, mas o menino não acordava.

Em sua cabeça Harry via somente feixes de luz verde em todos os lados. Corpos caídos ao chão, gritos e tristeza, medo e desespero. Então no meio de tudo isso ele viu um ser raptileno, com olhos vermelhos, sem nariz, vestido de preto, empunhando sua varinha e apontando para seu peito. Voldemort estava parado diante de si rindo.

- Você vai morrer Harry Potter, e será agora. Avada Kedavra.

Harry acordou de sobre-salto e olhou para o lado. Rony estava ali segurando seu braço e o olhando com preocupação. Seu corpo suava por todos os lados, sua visão estava um pouco embaçada e seu coração acelerado.

- Mais um pesadelo? – Perguntou Rony

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Os pesadelos não paravam de vir toda noite. Precisava tomar poções para conseguir dormir um pouco, mas mesmo as mais fortes não conseguiam fazer com que ele tivesse uma noite inteira de sono tranqüilo.

- Tome – Disse Rony entregando uma toalha – Se seca, você está todo molhado.

- Obrigado.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu chame Sirius?

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Ele está dormindo e não quero incomodá-lo. Foi só um pesadelo, nada mais que isso. Sempre pesadelo.

Harry deitou e disse a Rony que fizesse o mesmo. Rony acabou dormindo em alguns minutos, mas Harry permaneceu de olhos abertos na escuridão do quarto, quando o tic TAC do relógio foi abafado pelos roncos de Rony, Harry resolveu que era melhor levantar do que ficar virando de um lado para outro na cama. Afastou as cobertas e vestiu o robe saindo do quarto sem se preocupar em ser silencioso, Rony não acordaria tão fácil. Ele esfregou os olhos e desceu a escada para a sala.

O Largo Grimauld ainda era a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Por mais que Voldemort tivesse sido derrotado ainda havia comensais a solta por todo o mundo bruxo. Todos os integrantes da ordem trabalhavam para caçar os comensais fugitivos e prendê-los em Azkaban. Na opinião de Harry, todos deveriam morrer, nenhuma prisão é castigo suficiente para eles, eles merecem morrer pelas mortes que causaram, mesmo que Dumbledore diga que a morte é a aventura seguinte, Harry tinha esperanças de que essa aventura fosse muito cruel e dolorosa. Mas mesmo que todos queimassem no inferno, Harry não se separaria da dor que sentia ao lembrar-se de Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Fred, Nigel, Neville e muitos outros. Quantas mortes desnecessárias.

- Não consegue dormir? – Perguntou uma voz vindo da cozinha fazendo Harry parar de andar de um lado para o outro e afastando seus pensamentos dos comensais.

Harry não precisou virar-se para reconhecer a voz da pessoa que mais amava, sua única família, quase um pai. Sempre ficava feliz ao saber que antes de morrer, Dumbledore conseguiu trazer Sirius de volta do véu, mas isso custou-lhe muito e só apressou a maldição do anel de Voldemort.

- Vejo que também perdeu o sono Sirius.

Harry sorriu para o padrinho e o abraçou forte. Queria sentir uma pouco de calor paternal naquele momento difícil. Harry travava uma guerra dentro dele mesmo, depois da última batalha ele não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Tudo voltava nos pesadelos que estava tendo, mas ainda assim era muito pouco. Seu coração seria eternamente pesado pelas perdas que teve devido a guerra, mas no fundo ele sabia que havia uma pessoa que fora mais importante e que também se perdera, o problema é que ele não se lembrava quem era essa pessoa.

- Está tudo bem Harry?

- Eu tive outro pesadelo só isso.

- E o que aconteceu no pesadelo?

- Nada demais, a mesma coisa de sempre. Feixes de luz verde que acredito ser a maldição da morte, muitas pessoas mortas e Voldemort parado no meu do caos rindo e lançando a maldição em mim, mas antes mesmo de ser atingido eu acordo.

Sirius tinha uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto enquanto ouvia o afilhado citando mais uma vez o sonho que tivera. Sabia tudo que havia acontecido antes da batalha e durante a batalha, ele estava lá, ele viu. Ele sabia por que Harry não se lembrava de muita coisa. Sirius e Snape apagaram uma parte da vida de Harry que eles sabiam que iria apenas trazer tristeza ao menino. Snape era muito bom em obliviar as lembranças dos outros e apagou tudo que dizia respeito ao grande amor da vida de Harry.

- Sirius?- Chamou Harry – O que foi? Você ficou mudo de repente.

- Nada. Eu só estava pensando um pouco. Que tal um chá?

- Acho que é uma boa idéia.

Os dois caminharam para a cozinha e Sirius preparou um gostoso chá de camomila para os dois. Tomaram o chá em silêncio, cada um pensando em uma coisa. Sirius pensava em qual seria o momento certo para contar a Harry o que ele deveria saber, afinal uma hora ele lembraria, Snape havia dito isso a ele, as lembranças viriam aos poucos e pelo que parecia, estava começando a aparecer nos sonhos do garoto.

Sirius se lembrava bem da conversa que tivera com Snape sobre esse assunto

"- Você é o melhor em obliviar a mente de uma pessoa Ranhoso, não é possível que não consiga isso com Harry.

- Eu consigo Black, mas Potter é poderoso demais e sua mente não ficará escondendo a verdade para sempre, um dia ele lembrará de tudo, pode ser hoje, amanhã, mês que vem ou daqui a cinqüenta anos, mas ele se lembrará e duvido que um cachorro sarnento como você conseguirá segura-lo quando descobrir tudo. Sabe que a ira de Potter o deixa descontrolado e muito mais poderoso do que você."

Sim, Sirius sabia que Harry era muito poderoso e que Snape estava certo, ele não conseguirá segurar a ira de Harry quando ele descobrir que esconderam a verdade dele. Seu afilhado era espontâneo e emocional.

Harry pensava no que aconteceu na noite da batalha que ele não conseguia lembrar. Algo faltava em sua mente, em seu coração. Não estava feliz e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Claro que ele estava triste por toda a devastação, mas ele deveria pelo menos se sentir mais leve e tranqüilo, pois o mal foi embora. Mas em seu coração ele sabia que algo estava errado, que não sabia toda a verdade.

- Sirius.

- Sim?

- Aconteceu algo na batalha não aconteceu?

O rosto de Sirius empalideceu, ele sabia que essa hora estava para chegar, sabia que uma hora Harry acabaria percebendo que faltavam peças para se encaixar no quebra cabeça, mas não esperava que ele se desse conta agora. Ele não estava preparado para contar.

- Claro que aconteceu, Voldemort morreu.

- Não, não foi só isso, tem algo mais. Sei que sabe que algo mais aconteceu naquela noite. Não mente para mim Sirius. O que aconteceu?

Sirius ficou calado e apenas olhava para seu afilhado enquanto mexia a colher dentro da xícara de chá. Os olhos verdes suplicavam por verdade, pediam uma explicação, mas ele não estava pronto para dar.

- Atrapalho? – Disse uma voz arrastada na porta.

Pela primeira vez na vida Sirius agradeceu ouvir aquela voz baixa e arrastada.

- Não Ranhoso, aliás eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você – Sirius suspirou e levantou olhando nos olhos negros do recém chegado, Snape retribuiu o olhar com uma levantada de sobrancelha – Ele está pronto.


	2. O inimigo também chora

**Capítulo 2 – O inimigo também chora**

- Tem certeza disso pulguento? – Perguntou Snape – Não quero me precipitar

- Tenho certeza. Ele ta tendo pesadelo, igual você disse que iria acontecer e agora sabe que falta algo. Precisamos contar a verdade.

- Contar o que? – Perguntou Harry olhando de Snape para Sirius e desse de volta para Snape.

Snape e Sirius se olhavam em silêncio. Haviam combinado que quando chegasse a hora de contar os dois fariam juntos para caso algo desse errado.

- Precisarei de uma sala fechada e minhas poções.

- Pode usar a biblioteca e a lareira para ir até Hogwarts.

- O que esta havendo? – Perguntou Harry levantando-se.

- Sente-se Potter, terá todas as respostas na hora certa.

- Como assim terei todas as respostas na hora certa? O que está havendo? Vocês estão escondendo algo de mim, eu sei disso.

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória por sua máxima inteligência e dez pontos a menos por sua ansiosidade. Nem sempre a vida lhe dá as respostas na hora que quer, nem mesmo para o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-matou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Terá que esperar a hora certa senhor Potter.

- Não quero esperar a hora certa, quero agora. E pare de se fazer de professor, você não é mais nada Snape.

- Olhe como me trata senhor Potter. Posso não ser seu professor, mas sou eu quem tem as respostas que quer.

Harry fuzilou o homem com os olhos e Snape retribuiu o olhar. Desde que mataram Voldemort, Snape e Harry deram uma trégua em sua rivalidade. Harry descobriu que Snape era espião para a Ordem e só matou Dumbledore por um combinado deles. O respeito para com o antigo mestre de poções aumentou, mas ainda se alfinetavam de vez em quando.

- Leve-o para a biblioteca e prepare tudo Black, volto em alguns minutos.

- Está bem, mas volte logo, como você mesmo disse, não conseguirei segurar a fera.

Snape deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e se virou para entrar na lareira da sala e ir direto para Hogwarts.

- O que está havendo Sirius?

- Suas respostas serão dadas Harry, daqui a pouco. Sei que odeia ouvir isso, mas terá que esperar. Vamos, temos que ir para a biblioteca.

Os dois subiram as escadas em silêncio. Harry pensava a todo momento em tudo que estava acontecendo. Então era verdade, eles estavam escondendo algo dele. Estava com raiva de Sirius por ser padrinho dele e não ter contado nada, seja lá o que for.

Na biblioteca Sirius pegou uma cadeira e pôs na frente de uma mesa. Foi até um armário e pegou uma penseira. Harry reconheceu imediatamente a penseira de Dumbledore. Fechou os olhos por um momento e os sentiu encher de água. Fazia mais de um ano agora, mas a dor era constante como se fosse recente.

Ficou os outros cinco minutos em silêncio e de olhos fechados. Snape voltou trazendo dois frascos na mão. Um ele abriu e despejou na penseira. Outro ele destampou e deu a Harry para que ele tomasse.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry pegando o frasco na mão.

- Isso, como pode ver, é uma poção.

- Jura? Nem tinha percebido.

- Essa poção – continuou Snape sem dar atenção para o comentário do menino. - Serve para lhe acalmar e deixar sua mente leve, você precisará dela para poder ver as lembranças que estão na penseira.

- Por que eu preciso me acalmar? Estou muito bem

- Mas não vai estar depois de ver as imagens que estão na penseira. Sua magia é muito poderosa e se desenvolveu mais rápido do que o seu controle emocional. Uma forte emoção fará com que esse poder saia de controle e para que isso não ocorre e o senhor não derrube essa casa, a qual não fará falta, terá que tomar a poção.

Harry olhou para Sirius que acenou com a cabeça e só então tomou a poção, contra sua vontade. Depois respirou fundo e olhou para a penseira. Snape passou a ponta da varinha no conteúdo liquido que havia dentro e indicou que Harry já podia ver o que tinha ali.

Com certo receio Harry inclinou a cabeça e mergulhou no conteúdo que ali continha. Sentiu seu corpo levitar e cair rapidamente em algum lugar. Ao olhar para o lado percebeu que estava em Hogwarts. Viu ele mesmo andando pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, pela aparência parecia estar no quinto ano.

_**Flashback**_

_**Harry andava distraidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sua mão doía pela detenção dada pela nova professora de DCAT. Nas costas de sua mão era possível ver a frase "Não devo contar mentiras" em meio ao sangue que ainda saia dela.**_

_**Praguejando baixinho ele continuou andando em direção a torre da Grifinória, mas quando virou o corredor esbarrou em alguém e acabou caindo.**_

_**- Olha por onde anda Potter – Disse o menino loiro.**_

_**- Digo o mesmo para você Malfoy.**_

_**Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tinham uma rivalidade intensa desde o primeiro dia de escola. Eram inimigos de casa. Harry pertencia à Grifinória e Draco à Sonserina.**_

_**Não dando ouvidos ao sonserino, Harry continuou a andar com a cabeça baixa deixando um Draco pensativo para trás.**_

_**As aulas da tarde haviam terminado e Harry demorou de propósito na sala da Professora McGonagall, não que tivesse brigado com seus melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, só queria andar sozinho, queria ficar sozinho. Ao sair da sala foi direto para o banheiro da murta que geme, ali não seria incomodado já que ninguém entra ali.**_

_**Sentou-se no chão e não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Seu coração doía e sua tristeza era enorme. Sentia-se só.**_

_**Ficou assim por um tempo até que outra pessoa entrou no banheiro.**_

_**- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou levantando-se do chão e limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto com a manga da capa**_

_**- Não te interessa o que vim fazer e que eu saiba esse banheiro não é seu, posso estar aqui tanto quanto você Potter.**_

_**- Pois bem, eu me retiro.**_

_**Harry já ia saindo quando sua cicatriz começou a doer e ele caiu de joelhos no chão molhado.**_

_**- AAAAA**_

_**Harry gritava com a mão na cicatriz. Aquela dor era pior que qualquer outra que já sentiu, era muito mais intensa, fazia a cicatriz arder em brasa. Seus olhos estavam embaçados.**_

_**- Potter? O que esta havendo Potter?**_

_**- Me ajuda. AAAAAAA**_

_**- Droga Potter, tanto lugar para você passar mal, tinha que ser justo aqui e comigo dentro.**_

_**- TA DOENDO.**_

_**- Que merda!**_

_**Harry contorcia-se no chão de tanta dor, até que de repente a dor foi passando e ele conseguiu parar de bruços no chão de olhos fechados apenas respirando. Lagrimas caiam em seu rosto.**_

_**- Potter?**_

_**- Estou bem – Disse levantando devagar.**_

_**- O que aconteceu?**_

_**- Nada. Nada**_

_**Harry saiu correndo e foi direto para seu dormitório. Deitou em sua cama e puxou a cortina se isolando de todos.**_

_**No dia seguinte Harry voltou ao banheiro mais uma vez. Aquele ano estava sendo difícil para ele. Sentia-se solitário, triste, a raiva o dominava quase sempre. Ele entrou no banheiro sem saber que havia alguém que o observava de longe.**_

_**Um dia Harry estava no banheiro novamente quando Draco entrou de novo.**_

_**- Mais uma vez aqui Potter?**_

_**- Não é da sua conta Malfoy.**_

_**- Ora não seja assim Potter. O que há com você? Vem aqui todo dia, fica durante horas, não janta e nem conversa com seus amigos. O que houve com o menino de ouro?**_

_**- Nada que importe tanto assim. Por que quer saber? Para rir de mim? Para me fazer de piada junto com seus amigos sonserinos?**_

_**Harry já estava saindo quando ouviu Draco falar.**_

_**- Não. Eu quero saber para poder te ajudar.**_

_**Aquilo bateu em sua mente como algo estranho demais para ser absorvido. Ajudá-lo? Desde quando Draco Malfoy se importa com alguém, ainda mais com ele?**_

_**- Me ajudar?**_

_**- É, te ajudar.**_

_**O loiro estava ficando nervoso, já chega a humilhação de oferecer ajuda, ainda teria que ficar se explicando.**_

_**- Olha – Começou o loiro - Sei que não somos amigos e que nos odiamos. Mas começamos com o pé errado tá legal. Eu só quero ajudá-lo. Sei que está passando por momentos difíceis e quero poder te ajudar.**_

_**- Por quê?**_

_**Draco respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes esmeraldas.**_

_**- Porque eu nunca tive alguém que me ajudasse, sei como é estar sozinho Potter.**_

_**- Você tem seus fãs sonserinos, tem seus pais.**_

_**- Fãs? Sonserinos ainda por cima. Não, você não sabe como é ser um sonserino. Ser sonserino é estar rodeado de gente, mas estar sozinho ao mesmo tempo. É fingir ser leal e ao mesmo tempo trair. Ser sonserino é ser soberano e escravo de si mesmo. Você nunca entenderia Potter porque tem seus amiguinhos. Não entendo o porquê de não procurar ajuda deles quando tem amigos leais, amigos que te amam e que fazem de tudo para você se sentir bem.**_

_**- Não vem dar uma de coitado Malfoy. Você ainda tem seus pais.**_

_**- Pais? Que pais que tenho Potter. Responda. Um pai que liga mais para o alto escalão do Ministério do que para o próprio filho. Um pai que não liga para se o filho está bem ou não, mas quer que ele seja um Malfoy digno do sobrenome. Uma mãe que não liga para você. Aprenda Potter que às vezes é melhor ter os pais mortos quando criança do que conhecê-los quando adultos.**_

_**- Então acha que seus pais seriam melhores mortos?**_

_**- Sim – suspirou tirando os loiros cabelos de sua testa – Eu acho. Não sabe o que é ser um Malfoy, Potter. Não sabe o que é ter que carregar esse nome. O grande peso que vem junto com ele. Ter que ser respeitado pela sociedade, ser algo que não sou por causa de minha família.**_

_**Harry sentiu pena de Draco naquele momento. Nunca havia parado para pensar que ele também poderia ter tristezas em sua vida. Nunca imaginaria que Draco estaria tão só a ponto de se abrir com ele, seu inimigo, o menino que ele tanto odiava,**_

_**- Sabe o que é não poder escolher? O que é ter que seguir os costumes de sua família, os passos de seu pai e conseguir atingir as expectativas de todo mundo, conseguir ser igual seu pai, assim como todos esperam?**_

_**- Você não precisa ser igual seu pai, Malfoy.**_

_**- Você não sabe como é Potter – Draco estava com os olhos marejados, sentia seu peito arder, somente quando a primeira lágrima caiu Harry entendeu que Draco estava desabafando e que provavelmente era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo – Você não sabe como é ser filho de Lucius Malfoy, como é ser Draco Malfoy. Já desejou ser outra pessoa?**_

_**- Já – Harry desejava isso todo dia quando estava na casa dos Dursley – Sei como é ter que fingir ser uma pessoa diferente do que é, sei como é não ter amigos e ser sozinho.**_

_**Draco apoiou-se na pia e abaixou a cabeça. De seus olhos caiam lágrimas, lágrimas verdadeiras. Harry sentiu a dor de Draco. Por instinto se aproximou e colocou sua mão em seu ombro mostrando que apesar de tudo ele estava ali, que poderia ajudá-lo se ele quisesse.**_


	3. Harry ama, Harry chora

**Capítulo 3 – Harry ama, Harry chora.**

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry quando voltou da penseira.

- Sua habilidade de interpretar os fatos está péssima Potter. Você viu a si mesmo sendo dramático como sempre. Depois viu Draco e o conheceu de verdade.

- Como não me lembro de nada disso? Por que só me lembro de ser inimigo dele? De odiá-lo? Nunca entrei naquele banheiro com Malfoy, nunca tive uma conversa com Malfoy.

- Sim você entrou naquele banheiro Harry – Disse Sirius que até o momento estava calado. – Depois da batalha você entrou em coma, uma coisa grave aconteceu e retiramos tudo que envolvia sua amizade com Draco Malfoy.

- Por quê?

- Se quiser saber terá que ver o restante das lembranças.

Snape tirou outros frasquinhos do bolso interno de sua capa. Destampou um e o jogou na penseira.

- Primeiro precisa saber que depois dessa conversa com Malfoy, vocês ficaram amigos e sempre se encontravam no mesmo lugar para poderem conversar sobre suas vidas. Sua amizade era secreta e sempre se tratavam mal quando estavam na frente de outras pessoas, mas quando estavam juntos eram bem diferentes. Nem mesmo a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley sabiam disso. Eu só fiquei sabendo, pois como padrinho de Draco ele acabou me contando, e Black também soube por ser seu padrinho. Lembre-se que essas lembranças são suas Potter, ninguém falsificou nada e nem alteramos nada.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque como você não se lembra de nada ao ver o que está aqui pensará que tem algo errado, que você jamais faria aquilo, apesar de sabermos que é algo normal em um menino de 15 anos.

- Não estou entendendo, acontecer o que?

- Assista você mesmo.

Harry mais uma vez mergulhou na penseira.

**Flashback**

**- Demorou Potter**

**- Desculpe, tive que despistar Ron e Mione.**

**- Ah! Seus amigos inseparáveis – Disse o loiro com voz de descaso.**

**- Não fale assim, você também tem seus amiguinhos, aqueles brutamontes que andam com você. Não desgruda deles nem um instante.**

**- Está com ciúmes Potter?**

**- Eu com ciúmes e de você? Não me faça rir Draco.**

**A menção de seu primeiro nome saindo da boca de Harry era algo que ele não conseguia explicar. De um tempo para cá Draco começou a sentir necessidade de ver Harry, de estar com Harry, de tocar em Harry mesmo que seja só um aperto de mão. Ficava observando ele, percebendo as manias como bagunçar os cabelos que por algum motivo não racional o faziam querer tocar neles, sentir se eram macios ou não.**

**- E por que não? Vai falar que você não me ama?**

**Harry ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquilo. Será que Draco já sabia? Será que percebeu que o loiro mexia com ele? Que o fazia perder o sono, suar e tremer ao vê-lo andando pomposo pelos corredores. Abriu a boca, mas nada saiu de lá, as palavras estavam engasgadas em sua garganta e pareciam não querer sair de jeito nenhum.**

**- Todos me amam – Concluiu o loiro para alivio de Harry. Era só ele sendo convencido de novo.**

**- Convencido você não?**

**- Eu não. Todos me amam e isso é realidade.**

**- Nem todos te amam. Eu por exemplo não amo você – Mentiu para ele e tentou mentir para si mesmo.**

**- Que bom que não me ama Potter. Se eu fosse querer um homem teria que ser um homem forte e não um nanico raquítico como você.**

**Draco pegou nos braços de Harry e Harry pegou nos dele fazendo força para mostrar que não era fraco.**

**- Quem você chamou de fraco seu loiro de farmácia?**

**- Você Potter testa rachada.**

**Harry virou Draco com tudo e o jogou na parede. Seus corpos estavam tão perto, os rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Os olhos cravando uma guerra com o inconsciente. Queriam ficar assim, mais perto se possível, mas não podiam, isso não era permitido, ou era?**

**- Parabéns Potter, você pode ser um homem para mim – Sorriu maliciosamente.**

**- O que?**

**Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse raciocinar o que havia ouvido Draco agarrou sua nuca e o trouxe para perto selando suas bocas em um beijo urgente.**

**Ao se distanciarem depois que já não tinham ar, os dois apenas ficaram se olhando durante um tempo, até que se desgrudaram e cada um foi para sua sala comunal sem falar nada.**

**No outro dia os dois se encontraram de novo e sem fazer cerimônias beijaram-se a tarde toda. Essa cena repetia-se todo dia.**

Harry não queria mais ver aquilo e forçou para sair dali. Ao sair acabou caindo no chão.

- O que foi aquilo? Foi você não foi? – Disse apontando o dedo para Snape.

- Eu disse a você senhor Potter de que o que veria talvez não fosse de seu agrado.

- Eu nunca beijaria um homem, muito menos um Malfoy.

- Tome cuidado com suas palavras Potter, pode se arrepender depois.

- É mentira. Sirius fala a verdade para mim, não mente para mim Sirius.

- É verdade Harry. Você e Draco eram namorados, namoravam escondidos no banheiro da escola. Você o amava mais que tudo. Disse a mim quando nos encontramos no Natal.

- Não, não não. Eu jamais ficaria com um homem, nunca.

- Acha que o sexo importa mais do que a pessoa senhor Potter?

- Não. Mas é errado. O que as pessoas falariam?

- Logo o senhor importando-se com o que as pessoas falariam? Senhor Potter aceite que o senhor ama Draco.

- Harry você o ama e muito, está assim agora porque não se lembra desse sentimento ter crescido em você.

Harry não acreditava naquilo. Justo Malfoy? Ele amava Gina, sabia que a amava, aquele sentimento não poderia ser somente carinho.

- Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes?

- Assista a última memória e entenderá tudo.

Mais uma vez Harry mergulhou em suas lembranças

_**Flashback**_

_**- Volte para dentro Draco, proteja os outros.**_

_**- Não, quero ir com você Harry, quero lutar com você.**_

_**- Não. É perigoso demais. Você pode se ferir ou pior, pode morrer.**_

_**- E quer que eu fique aqui dentro sabendo que você também pode morrer lá fora? Harry ele te deu um tempo e a localização dele, quer que você vá sozinho, se for poderá morrer, e eu não quero que morra seu grifinório petulante.**_

_**- Seu sonserino maldito, meu sonserino maldito. – Harry abraçou Draco tão forte. Queria sentir aquele cheiro pela última vez, queria sentir aquela pele macia e os cabelos ensebados. – Eu te amo Draco.**_

_**- Eu também – Beijaram-se como se fosse a última vez que iriam se ver – Toma cuidado Harry. Volta pra mim.**_

_**- Eu voltarei.**_

_**Harry encaminhou-se para a floresta proibida, mas nem se deu conta que um loiro o seguia. Ao chegar ao local certo Harry avistou um amontoado de gente. Comensais da morte rodeavam Voldemort. Nagini a cobra de estimação dele estava flutuando no ar protegida por um escudo.**_

_**- Harry Potter. Que honra tê-lo aqui. Venha, junte-se a nós.**_

_**Harry não se moveu apenas olhou para o Lord.**_

_**- Não quero perder tempo Voldemort. Vamos acabar com isso agora mesmo.**_

_**- Se você quer assim.**_

_**- Expeliarmus**_

_**- Avada Kedavra**_

_**O raivo laranja atingiu o verde no meio do caminho, mas desta vez Harry não conseguiu mantê-lo e o raio atingiu algo que foi ao chão. Ao abrir os olhos Harry viu Voldemort em pé na sua frente. Ainda segurava a varinha e apontava para ele. Se ele estava vivo, então quem...**_

_**A resposta foi dada quando Harry olhou para baixo e viu Draco a seus pés. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não se moviam. Sua pele estava gelada e pálida, mais que o natural.**_

_**- Draco – Chamou Harry, mas o loiro não respondeu.**_

_**Harry sentiu em seu peito o ódio aumentar consideravelmente. Mataram mais uma pessoa que ele amava.**_

_**- Agora você me paga Voldemort. Avada Kedavra**_

_**O jato de luz verde sai da varinha de Harry e atingiu não somente o Lord, mas também todos os comensais que estavam ali. Harry agachou perto do corpo de Draco e segurou sua mão. As lagrimas caiam no rosto magro do loiro.**_

Harry mais uma vez foi trazido à realidade.

- Ele morreu? Draco morreu?


	4. Onde ele está?

**Capítulo 4 – Onde ele está?**

- Não Harry, Draco não morreu. – Sirius falava com a voz calma – Draco está em um lugar seguro. Ranhoso explique o que aconteceu. Você estava lá.

- Claro, pulguento. Na noite em que derrotou o Lord, sua varinha fez algo inédito no mundo bruxo. Ela captou toda a sua raiva e transmitiu para o feitiço. Seria normal não fosse o caso de que o seu feitiço não atingiu somente a vitima que queria e sim todos os outros comensais que estavam naquele lugar, mais ou menos uns vinte. Draco foi atingido por um feitiço, mas não o da morte. Creio que o "amor" – Snape fez uma careta ao dizer a palavra - salvou mais uma vida senhor Potter, o da sua mãe salvou a sua e o seu salvou a de Draco. Ele foi atingido pela mistura do Feitiço Expilliarmus e Avada Kedavra. Ele tentou protegê-lo e ao ser atingido o amor que sentia por você bloqueou a ação dos feitiços. Ele parecia morto, mas na verdade só estava paralisado, completamente, seu coração também não batia, mas não estava morto. Você desmaiou e ficou em coma por um tempo. Draco acordou um dia depois, não tinha sequer a idéia de qual era seu nome, não tinha mais memória, nem poder. Ele era um aborto.

- Para segurança de Draco – Continuou – O colocamos em uma organização bruxa que iria arranjar um lar para ele no mundo trouxa. Não sabemos se ele terá seus poderes ou sua memória de volta, mas ele está seguro.

- E por que apagaram a minha memória? – Perguntou Harry tentando raciocinar tudo que estava ouvindo.

- Pelo simples fato de que se soubesse dele iria querer ir atrás e isso poderia ser desastroso para você e para ele. Só contamos agora, pois sua mente vai começar a devolver suas lembranças aos poucos.

- Onde ele está? Como ele está?

- Ele está muito bem senhor Potter e está escondido.

- Quero vê-lo.

- Sinto muito, mas isto está fora de cogitação.

- Não venha me falar que está fora de cogitação. Vocês tiram de mim a memória de um amor que eu não sabia ter, me devolvem e ainda falam que não devo ir atrás? Vocês são loucos sabiam.

Harry estava inconformável com tudo aquilo. Ele já namorara Draco Malfoy, ele o amava e agora descobriu que esse menino estava escondido em algum lugar no mundo trouxa. Em algum lugar em seu coração a vontade de vê-lo crescia. E mesmo que fosse uma surpresa, ele queria abraçar essa vontade.

- Preciso vê-lo. Não podem me negar isso. Tenho direito de vê-lo, eu namorava com ele, mesmo sendo uma loucura e não sabendo de nada.

- Ranhoso acho que devemos deixá-lo ir.

- Como sempre acha as coisas erradas pulguento.

- Vamos Snape o menino tem direito de ver o namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado Sirius. Ele, de uma forma muito estranha e sem nexo, foi meu namorado. Eu não sinto nada por ele.

- Por que tanta repugnância assim com isso Potter. Acha tão errado assim dois homens ficarem juntos?

- Sim – Respondeu Harry vendo um sorriso de desdém nascer nos lábios do Mestre de Poções antes dele olhar para Sirius que estava sentado.

- Vejo que terá problemas, pulguento.

- Cale a boca Snape. Harry não é assim, não trata as pessoas de forma rude por elas gostarem do mesmo sexo, ele está apenas transtornado.

- Vamos ver então, conte a ele.

- No momento certo Ranhoso.

- Cadê a coragem dos Grifinórios?

- Contar o que? Sirius você esta me escondendo mais alguma coisa?

Sirius respirou fundo. Snape já havia estragado tudo. Conhecia bem demais o seu afilhado. Ele tinha essa postura homofóbica por causa de seus tios e do mundo trouxa que dizia que aquilo era errado, mas mudara quando se apaixonou por Draco. Mas agora ele não tinha lembranças de Draco e voltava a ser igual antes.

- Harry, a primeira coisa que precisa saber é que no mundo bruxo não há preconceito quanto à homossexualidade. Aqui é normal uma pessoa gostar de outra do mesmo sexo, isso não é pecado, é amor. A segunda é que isso não é errado, nem aqui, nem em lugar algum. O importante é que você ame a outra pessoa e cuide dela. Não pode ligar para nada que as pessoas digam sobre isso.

- Pare de enrolar Black.

- Cale a boca, Ranhoso, ou eu conto de você também. Sabe muito bem que tenho histórias suas que Harry adoraria ouvir.

Snape se calou com um rosnado.

- Harry, não te contei antes exatamente por causa do que iria pensar, mas vejo que não há porque esconder de você, um dia saberá. Eu e Remus somos velhos amigos, isso você já sabe. O que não sabe é que nós somos casados.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo Potter, seu padrinho vira-lata é casado com o aluado do Lupin.

- Por que... por que não me contou antes?

- Porque você poderia me crucificar por isso. Harry entenda que nesse mundo trouxa de hoje o preconceito é grande demais e perder você é algo que não conseguiria suportar. Você cresceu com seus tios trouxas e homofóbicos, como eu poderia dizer isso a você sabendo que por suas convicções eu era um pecaminoso. Seus pensamentos mudaram muito depois que começou a namorar com Draco, mas agora, depois que tiramos tudo que era relacionado aos dois, você voltou a ter a mentalidade de antes, suas convicções ainda eram as mesmas.

Harry ficou pensativo por um momento. Seu padrinho era casado com outro homem e tinha medo de contar a ele por medo de ser rejeitado. Será que era tão preconceituoso assim?

Os três permaneceram na sala conversando durante um tempo. Snape contou a Harry toda a história de Draco e mais detalhes do namoro dos dois, somente depois de muito rosnar Snape concordou em contar detalhes mais íntimos que Draco havia lhe contado, como quando foi sua primeira vez e como foi. Harry poderia dizer que era o primeiro aluno a ver Severus Snape corar. Sirius se dobrava de rir e não se amedrontava com o olhar penetrante do Mestre de Poções. Somente depois de umas duas horas, Snape foi embora e Harry ficou sozinho com Sirius.

- Sirius, precisa me dar o endereço, preciso saber onde ele está, preciso falar com ele. Eu sei que não sou namorado dele nem nada, mas se tivemos toda essa história que vocês contam, eu preciso ao menos falar com ele.

- Sei disso Harry – Disse Sirius postando a mão no ombro do menino - Mas não posso. Agora precisa ir dormir.

Sirius deu um beijo na testa do afilhado e o fez ir para o seu quarto. Harry se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e demorou para dormir, mas depois de um tempo o sono o levou para o mundo do inconsciente.

Naquela noite Harry não teve pesadelos. Ao invés disso teve um sonho com um menino loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados. Estavam em um campo aberto e estavam nus deitados em cima de um lençol branco. Beijavam-se como se nada existisse no mundo além deles.

Harry só acordou quando o sol já estava alto. Ele se espreguiçou manhosamente na cama e não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que dormira tão bem como naquela noite. Ele postou as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando para o teto até que algo o incomodou. Ao levantar as cobertas e olhar para suas calças ele viu que estava todo melado.

- Droga!

Afastando as cobertas, Harry correu para o banheiro e foi tomar um banho para se limpar, mas enquanto se ensaboava, tocando em seu membro de forma lasciva, algo apareceu em sua mente. Um flash, uma imagem. Ele fechou os olhos e viu uma banheira enorme com espumas de todas as cores. Na beirada da banheira estava uma pessoa, ou melhor, duas. Ele estava atrás de um menino loiro. Gemiam e se moviam fazendo a água criar ondas e mais espuma.

Harry apoiou as mãos na parede do banheiro e tentou evitar aquilo. Não, ele não poderia estar sentindo desejo, mas ele sentia, e ele crescia e pedia desesperadamente que fosse saciado, mas a vontade era demais para ele. As lembranças voltavam a toda força para sua mente, seu coração acelerou vendo os olhos cheios de desejo e tesão. Ele não queria, mas o desejo foi mais forte, ele levou sua mão até o local desejado tocando-o com receio, mas com vontade.

Parecia tão errado e tão certo que Harry queria esmurrar a parede, seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração descompassada. Somente quando o clímax foi alcançado e somente quando o gozo se espalhou por sua mão e misturou-se com a água do banho, ele se acalmou o suficiente para sentir-se culpado de ter se tocado de forma tão prazerosa enquanto pensava em Draco Malfoy.

Ao sair do banheiro e se arrumar, Harry demorou para colocar cada peça de roupa, sua mente voava bem longe e ele teimava em não aceitar que lhe faltava algo e que essa sensação aumentava conforme o tempo passava.

Após andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, Harry desceu até a sala atrás de mais respostas.

- Sirius?

- Seu padrinho saiu Potter – Disse Snape sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Onde ele foi?

- Não fico me intrometendo na vida alheia, mas seu padrinho disse para avisá-lo que ele precisava resolver uns assuntos urgentes e que voltava à tarde.

- Droga. Quero falar com ele.

Snape lia o Profeta Diário e não dava atenção às reclamações de Harry. O menino comia a unha enquanto olhava para o Mestre de Poções lendo jornal.

- Snape?

- Sim? – Disse o mais velho impacientemente sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Será que pode me ajudar.

- Duvido muito.

Harry chegou perto da poltrona e ficou de frente para o bruxo.

- Preciso do endereço.

- Não – Disse Snape sem hesitar

- Por quê?

- Porque Potter, você vai estragar a vida de Draco se encontrá-lo e contar a ele a verdade. Ele tem outra vida agora, não tem mais poder, não tem memória de nada. Ele é outra pessoa.

- Mas preciso falar com ele. Precisa me dar essa chance de vê-lo.

- Afinal de contas, por que quer ir? Por que esse interesse repentino? Pelo que me lembro o senhor ficou com repulsa quando soube o que aconteceu entre os dois, e mostrava um ódio claro. O que mudou?

Harry mordeu o lábio olhando para os olhos negros de Snape, Harry sabia o que ele estava pensando, estava se vangloriando por vê-lo tão confuso. Estava zombando de sua cara por ter ido pedir isso à ele. Sim, Snape estava gostando de lhe ver nervoso. Mas a única forma de conseguir o que queria, seria cedendo à ele.

- Mudou que eu não sei mais o que sinto. Não sei mais se o odeio, também não sei se o amo. Só sinto necessidade de vê-lo.

Snape percebeu que era verdade. Harry deveria estar passando por um momento difícil. Descobrir que tinha um amor, um homem e que esse homem o salvou e agora está longe, é outra pessoa em algum lugar. Tudo de uma única vez e ainda mais sobre uma pessoa que para todos os efeitos o odiava.

- Está sendo sincero senhor Potter? – Perguntou Snape dobrando o jornal e colocando-o na mesa próxima

- Sim.

- Está bem, eu lhe dou o endereço, mas quero que me prometa que não vai confundir a cabeça de meu afilhado. Se eu descobrir que você encheu a cabeça dele com coisas que ele não precisa saber eu juro que não verá mais o sol nascer Potter.

- Entendi Snape.

Snape escreveu o endereço em um pergaminho e deu a Harry. Snape era um homem sábio e sabia que a partir do momento em que Harry começasse a se lembrar, ele começaria a amar também. E somente quando a falta começasse a afetá-lo, ele estaria pronto para ir atrás de Draco. Snape não disse, mas sentiu um alivio ao ver Harru guardar o endereço em seu bolso e subir novamente para seu quarto. Somente ele poderia ajudar Draco e Snape precisava que seu afilhado fosse ajudado.


	5. Encontrando o bruxo perdido

**Capítulo 5 – Encontrando o bruxo perdido**

Harry demorou para ir para Londres atrás de Draco, antes teve que arrumar algumas coisas e saber mais sobre o que aconteceu com o loiro. Após três dias ele estava muito ansioso e com apenas uma mochila pequena que fora expandida magicamente, Harry foi até o Beco Diagonal e retirou uma pequena quantia de galeões, sicles e nuques do banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes. Ele trocou uma parte por dinheiro trouxa e guardou em sua bolsa de onde tirou o endereço anotado no pergaminho e o leu duas vezes antes de guardá-lo novamente e respirar fundo.

Snape disse que a agencia especializada em encaminhar bruxos e bruxas abortados que queriam uma vida tranqüila ou pessoas sem memórias de sua ancestralidade bruxa, como Draco, encaminhou o bruxo para trabalhar no interior do país em uma pousada. Harry se concentrou no destino e aparatou em uma estrada deserta de onde podia ver uma estrada principal e no final da estrada uma pousada muito bonita. O moreno caminhou-se devagar na beirada da estrada vendo a pousada branca surgir linda e simples com detalhes azuis e uma placa no alto da entrada onde se dizia Pousada Cavalo Marinho.

Respirando fundo, Harry apertou a mochila no ombro e caminhou devagar até a recepção, não havia ninguém. Ele aproveitou aquele momento para poder se acalmar, ele nem ao menos sabia o porque estava nervoso. Ele olhou para os móveis e admirou a decoração rústica e confortável. Quando sentia que podia respirar normalmente ele apertou a campainha em cima do balcão e esperou. Alguns segundos depois saiu um jovem loiro da porta atrás do balcão. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao ver os olhos azuis acinzentados olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto se aproximava.

Harry esquecera como respirava

O jovem na sua frente era tão bonito, loiro, alto e com uma expressão tão simpática que Harry demorou para se lembrar de que era Draco Malfoy sorrindo para si. Fechando os olhos e sacudindo de leve a cabeça, Harry voltou a respirar e tentou se concentrar.

- Oi – Disse tremulo

- Olá - Disse o loiro – Sou Draco Price, prazer. Deseja um quarto? Temos os melhores da região, e ainda oferecemos passeios nas trilhas próximas e pelo centro da cidade onde há uma feira todas as tardes.

Harry não respondeu de imediato, ficou apenas admirando o jovem. Draco realmente estava mudado, pelo menos em comparação com o Draco Malfoy que ele conhecera no primeiro ano, não havia mais aquela arrogância em seu rosto, só simpatia. Sua voz era diferente também, não tinha raiva e desgosto, ela era baixa e gentil. Seu cabelo antes lambido para trás, agora estava solto e caia em seus olhos deixando-o com um ar misterioso e simplório. Harry sentiu um calor por dentro ao vê-lo sorrir para ele novamente

- Hãã, sim – Disse tentando se concentrar de novo - Eu quero um quarto, por favor

- Certo, temos o quarto quatro e cinco que ficam mais próximos ao salão de refeições, temos o onze que fica próximo a piscina e o dezoito que é mais distante, porém mais calmo.

- Me dá o dezoito – Disse Harry sem pensar

- O maior de todos – Comentou Draco entregando o formulário do Check-in de Harry, o menino escreveu rapidamente os dados necessários, não queria que Draco percebesse que estava tremendo - Aqui está a chave, dentro tem um frigobar, telefone, televisão, DVD, e revistas. Qualquer coisa é só discar zero que eu atendo o que o senhor desejar. O jantar é servido às sete da noite e o café da manhã as oito da manhã. Boa estadia – Desejou o loiro com um sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Harry estendeu a mão para pegar a chave, mas no momento em que seu dedo encostou na palma da mão de Draco, uma energia tão forte passou por seu corpo que Harry estacou com a mão estendida. Seus lábios se abriram e seus olhos marejaram, aquilo fora tão intenso, tão forte que Harry não sabia como suportar ou apenas entender.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Draco fazendo Harry olhar para seus lábios rosas – O senhor está se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim – Disse Harry se recompondo – Só estou cansado, preciso descansar um pouco.

- Tudo bem, se precisar de algo é só chamar pelo telefone

- Claro – Disse Harry pegando a chave e assinando seu nome na lista da recepção. De momentos em momentos ele desviava seu olhar da folha e o postava no loiro.

Draco pegou a folha e olhou o nome de Harry franzindo a testa. Por um momento Harry pensou que ele havia lembrado, mas o loiro apenas sorriu e guardou a lista

- Então, boa estadia, senhor Harry Potter

- Obrigado – Respondeu Harry indo em direção ao quarto

Ao chegar a um dos quartos mais afastados, Harry abriu a porta e percebeu que o quarto era bem grande com uma cama no centro feita de madeira com móveis em volta também de madeira. Havia uma ante-sala com uma televisão, uma mini cozinha com fogão, frigobar e microondas e um banheiro com hidromassagem. Mas o que Harry queria naquele momento eram somente a cama e o travesseiro onde enterrou sua cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Não pode ser ele, está tão mudado – Pensou Harry relembrando os pequenos momentos com o loiro.

Harry realmente estava cansado e dormiu pouco tempo depois acordando algumas horas depois, mas só saiu do quarto uma vez para tentar encontrá-lo, mas ele não estava em lugar algum da pousada. Frustrado, Harry voltou para o quarto e dormiu sem jantar.

No outro dia levantou cedo, fez sua higiene e desceu para o refeitório**. **Não gostava de tomar café no quarto, isso lembrava os dias que vivia com os Dursley e tinha que comer escondido embaixo da escada porque Duda havia levado os amiguinhos e ele, sendo uma aberração, não podia aparecer.

Ele esfregou os olhos e entrou na recepção para perguntar como fazia para chegar ao salão para tomar café da manhã, ele já havia esquecido. Mas estacou no mesmo lugar quando encontrou Draco debruçado no balcão lendo uma revista. Estava vestindo uma camiseta justa que faziam seus músculos ressaltarem. Parou no batente da porta para apreciar a beleza dele. Aqueles cabelos caídos no rosto, aquela pele macia...

- Senhor Potter – Disse Draco ao levantar e ver Harry parado – Dormiu bem?

- Ahh...Sim obrigado – Respondeu Harry recompondo-se

- Que bom. O restaurante é logo ali adiante caso queira tomar café. Lá fora temos uma quadra pequena e uma piscina, caso deseje se exercitar

- Obrigado, mas não sei nadar.

- Não?

- Não, nunca fui à praia e nem nadei em uma piscina, quer dizer teve uma vez que nadei, mas foi em circunstâncias diferentes – Nadar com guelras no Torneio Tribruxo e em um lago congelado não eram circunstâncias normais

- Hummm, nadar é bom se quer saber, tonifica os músculos, ajuda na respiração, faz você crescer. Tudo isso em um único exercício. Eu adoro nadar.

Harry assentiu silenciosamente, ele queria parar de olhar, mas era impossível tirar os olhos do corpo de Draco, e mesmo que fosse muito estranho sentir isso, Harry não QUERIA parar de olhar. Lembrou-se do menino magrelo que conheceu na escola, esse Draco na sua frente não era parecido com ele, era mais corpulento, mais musculoso e muito mais gentil. Harry fez uma nota mental de aprender a nadar.

O moreno sabia que deveria se aproximar dele, não por obrigação, mas por própria vontade. Mas como poderia se aproximar sem conhecer um pouco da vida que ele levava naquele lugar? Só havia uma maneira, questionando o que queria saber.

- Sua namorada deve gostar – Disse tentando jogar uma isca

- Não tenho namorada – Disse Draco sorrindo mordendo a isca – Nem namorado, antes que pergunte – Harry engoliu em seco

- Não ia perguntar.

- Seria o primeiro então. Todos me perguntam isso. Dizem que sou afeminado por gostar de me cuidar.

- Isso não faz mal a ninguém.

Harry sorria por dentro, saber que ele não estava namorando o confortou, mesmo que sua mente tentasse entender o porquê de se sentir feliz por isso. Ele não queria nada com Draco, queria?

- Bom, não irei atrapalhar suas atividades matinais senhor Potter. Tenha um bom dia.

Draco entrou pela porta atrás do balcão. Harry foi para o restaurante e tomou seu café pensando naqueles olhos, naqueles cabelos, músculos, voz, tudo. Teve que voltar urgente para o quarto e cuidar de seu probleminha que vinha acontecendo muitas vezes ultimamente, parecia que ele estava começando a sentir falta de algo que jamais teve, pelo menos não antes de saber que tinha.

Na hora do almoço Harry aceitou comer no quarto, ligou para a recepção e pediu uma refeição. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, agora Draco Price.

- Sua comida senhor. Macarronada com bife a milanesa e suco de abóbora.

- Obrigado.

Harry deu espaço para que Draco entrasse com o carrinho de comida. A proximidade de Draco fez Harry desejar que ele fosse logo embora se não ele seria capaz de agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Merlin, como sua mente estava confusa

- Quando terminar é só ligar na recepção e eu virei pegá-lo.

- Está bem.

- Com licença.

Harry o acompanhou até a porta e o observou partir. Aquilo era loucura. Ele estava desejando Draco de uma forma que jamais imaginou. Precisava estar com ele, tocar nele, entrar nele. Seu corpo suava toda vez que chegava perto dele, suas pernas bambiavam, seu coração acelerava e no final acabava ficando em uma situação totalmente desconfortável.

Comeu sua comida devagar pensando que deveria ter alguém ao seu lado para isso. Sentiu falta, saudade. Harry estava odiando aquilo tudo, porque há apenas dois dias ele estava muito bem, mas agora a angustia de não ter Draco perto de si, justamente Draco Malfoy, era deveras cruel e persistente.

Os outros dois dias passaram sem nada acontecer. Harry sempre descia para ver se conseguia ver Draco e esse sempre o recebia com um sorriso.

Mas no terceiro dia Harry estava descendo para o jardim bem cedo, não havia conseguido dormir e por isso levantou-se cedo. Lá na quadra estava Draco, estava sem camisa, vestia apenas uma bermuda preta. Chegou mais perto a fim de ver melhor. Draco jogava basquete e fazia cestas de dois e três pontos. Seus cabelos estavam suados e ele os colocava para trás lembrando o cabelo do velho Draco. Sua pele estava molhada de suor e brilhava com a luz do novo sol que se erguia. Seus músculos totalmente a mostra fez Harry suspirar. Chegou mais perto e acabou pisando em um graveto que estava no chão alertando Draco de sua presença.

- Senhor Potter – Disse Draco ao vê-lo ali parado – Estou incomodando? Se quiser posso parar.

- Não está incomodando. Só estava vendo você jogar. Joga bem.

- Obrigado. Nos meus dias de folga eu faço alguns exercícios a mais que normalmente, nado e jogo basquete. Sabe jogar?

- Não.

- Nossa. Quer que eu o ensine?

- Você me ensinaria a jogar basquete?

- Sim, se o senhor quiser.

- Sim eu quero e por favor me chame de você.


	6. Um doce toque

**Olá pessoal, como prometido aqui está o capítulo 6, vou postar os outros logo logo... abaixo do capítulo estão os agradecimentos**

**Capitulo 6 – Um doce toque**

Harry voltou ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa, colocou uma bermuda e uma camiseta velha. A expectativa de jogar basquete com Draco era tamanha que ele já estava suando. Desceu as escadas quase correndo e foi para o jardim. Ao contrário de Draco, Harry não era assim tão musculoso, tinha seus músculos por causa do Quadribol, mas não eram tão bem definidos.

- Bom diga-me o que sabe.

- Nada

- Certo, isso não ajuda muito, mas vamos ver o que posso fazer. O essencial é saber que você tem que acertar a bola naquele aro.

Aquilo lembrava um pouco quadribol onde os artilheiros tem que jogar a goles nos aros postos no extremo do campo, isso Harry sabia fazer.

- O resto é básico, eu terei que tentar tirar a bola de você para poder fazer a minha cesta. Não vou lhe ensinar as regras, porque são complicadas e como estamos apenas os dois, vamos fazer apenas um jogo de acertar o aro. Vamos tentar, você começa, pode bater a bola no chão, mas não ande com a bola parada na sua mão.

- Está bem, acho que dá para jogar.

Harry começou a bater a bola no chão e a tentar acertar a cesta, sua mira era horrível, mas a manhã foi prazerosa, jogaram até estarem totalmente suados.

- Acho melhor pararmos, tenho que ir tomar banho para poder trabalhar o restante da tarde e noite. Foi bom jogar com você senhor Potter.

- Também foi bom jogar com você, apesar de ter feito muito mais cestas que eu, espero que possamos jogar mais vezes.

- Podemos sim, eu estou na quadra quase todos os dias de manhã. Eu aproveito que a maioria dos hospedes ainda estão dormindo.

- Claro, talvez amanhã eu venha tentar uma revanche.

- Estarei ao seu dispor. Com licença.

Draco passou do lado de Harry e o fez estremecer ao jogar o cabelo loiro para trás.

A bola laranja em sua mão quicou duas vezes antes de parar aos pés do grifinório, Harry suspirou e secou o suor de seu pescoço com a camiseta. Enquanto caminhava até seu quarto ele pensava no loiro, em seus movimentos precisos ao pegar a bola e jogar no cesto, em seu sorriso ao ver que Harry acertara a bola uma vez pelo menos, seus olhos cinzas brilhando ao olhá-lo. Era coisa demais para pensar. Harry precisava de um banho. Ele tomou um banho refrescante na banheira e ficou deitado olhando o teto até a hora do almoço. Colocou uma roupa bem refrescante, uma calça fina e uma camisa branca. O almoço tinha um cheiro muito gostoso e o menino estava começando a ficar com água na boca, ele se serviu no Buffet e se sentou em uma mesa próxima a janela lendo um jornal trouxa. Mas sua concentração fora abandonada quando uma voz arrastada e muito conhecida falou atrás de si

- Tirando férias?

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, Snape. Quer me matar de susto? O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ver como andam as coisas com meu afilhado. Sou um cliente daqui Potter. Estarei hospedado aqui por um tempo. Quero ver se você não irá colocar caraminholas na cabeça de Draco.

- Ora seu...

- Senhor Snape, que bom vê-lo por aqui – Cumprimentou Draco interrompendo Harry – Faz tempo que o senhor não aparece.

- Muito trabalho Draco, sabe como são as coisas.

- É eu sei como é trabalhar. Vejo que já se conhecem.

- Sim. O senhor Potter foi meu aluno na escola que lhe falei outra vez.

- Hummm, interessante. Bom, o que vão querer? A mesma coisa de sempre senhor Snape?

- Sim, por favor.

- E para o senhor Potter?

- Eu quero uma sopa de galinha caipira.

- Certo, já trago os seus pedidos.

- Você não podia vir em outro momento? – Sibilou Harry quando Draco se afastou

- Não Potter, eu venho sempre que eu quiser e não quando você quiser.

Harry bufou e ficou em silêncio lendo o seu jornal até que Draco trouxe os pratos.

- Aqui estão. Um frango grelhado ao molho branco e uma sopa de galinha caipira.

Draco abaixou-se perto de Harry e esse não pode evitar suspirar quando sentiu o cheiro da pele branca. Draco tinha um cheiro totalmente particular que o fazia sentir-se quente por dentro.

- Cuidado Potter, segure seu fogo dentro de si, assustará o menino desse jeito. Tente ir devagar.

- Ora, quem é você para me dizer o que devo fazer?

- Sou o padrinho daquele que quer conquistar – Disse Snape colocando o guardanapo no colo - Vamos ser sinceros, Potter, com o que ninguém está querendo ser. Você o ama, sempre o amou, e agora está voltando a sentir essa paixão, muito mais forte que antes devido a distância e o término do feitiço que lancei. Ficou tempo demais longe dele e seu corpo quer tê-lo, quer senti-lo. Mas tem que ter em sua cabeça a idéia de que ele não sabe de nada disso e que terá que ir bem devagar com tudo isso entendeu?

- Sim, eu entendi.

O almoço seguiu em silêncio. No final da refeição, Snape cumprimentou Draco novamente, deu um olhar significativo para Harry e foi para seu quarto, já o grifinório permaneceu mais um tempo sentado tomando suco. Draco estava servindo as mesas mais próximas e cada vez que o loiro se abaixava seu cabelo caia em sua bochecha rosada escondendo seu sorriso, Harry detestava esses momentos, pois o sorriso do menino era tão belo, tão singelo e radiante que ele poderia ficar olhando o tempo todo sem se cansar. Mas não podia permanecer sentado mais tempo, ele já havia terminado há muitos minutos e ele acabaria realmente assustando Draco se continuasse olhando para ele daquela forma.

- Senhor Potter – Disse Draco tirando os copos na mesa de Harry – Estava boa a sopa?

- Estava maravilhosa, obrigado – Respondeu Harry tocando o ombro de Draco e sentindo um arrepio, ele afastou a mão o mais rápido que pôde – Vai jogar essa tarde?

- Não, eu tenho que trabalhar, só posso jogar mesmo de manhã. Se quiser estarei na quadra amanhã, por volta de seis e meia da manhã.

- Certo, acho que vou estar lá também

- Então nos vemos lá.

Harry deu um aceno de cabeça, um sorriso e se dirigiu para o quarto, não saiu de lá, não havia motivo, Draco estaria trabalhando, ele não poderia vê-lo.

Nos três dias que se seguiram, Harry jogou basquete toda manhã com Draco, ele era um excelente professor e Harry começava a gostar de estar ali com ele, mesmo que depois ele ficasse todo suado e dolorido, valia a pena. Os dois conversaram bastante e Harry descobriu que Draco tinha as lembranças de ser o filho de um empregado do proprietário da pousada, ele tinha duas irmãs e uma avó. Porém, apesar da família, ele vivia sozinho há pelo menos alguns meses e começou a trabalhar na pousada quando lhe indicaram o emprego diretamente pelo seu pai. Ele aceitou na hora, precisava de dinheiro. Também descobriu que Draco terminara os estudos e gostava de chocolate. Mas o mais importante para Harry foi saber que Draco não tivera namorados antes.

No sábado de manhã Harry acordou cedo, sabia que Draco estaria na quadra, sua barriga já ronronava de nervoso, colocou sua bermuda, sua camiseta e foi para fora. Não encontrou Draco na quadra. Ali só estava uma bola de basquete sozinha, abandonada no meio do nada. Sentiu um desapontamento tão grande em seu coração. Queria vê-lo, queria ver aquele sorriso novamente, aquela felicidade que agora tomava conta do sonserino e que lhe caia muito bem.

Pegou a bola e a rodou no dedo, a segurou firme, arremessou e acertou. Pegou novamente a bola e arremessou. Passou uns trinta minutos só pegando a bola e arremessando. Acertou algumas por pura sorte, mas errava a maioria.

- Está na posição errada.

Harry virou-se e viu Draco parado atrás de si olhando seus movimentos.

- Me ensina.

Draco deu um sorrisinho que se Harry estivesse mais perto teria percebido que era malicioso.

- Você tem que pegar a bola assim.

Draco aproximou-se se posicionando atrás de Harry, passou seus braços pela cintura do moreno e segurou as mãos magras que com muito esforço não deixava a bola cair.

Harry tentava ao máximo se controlar, mas aquele doce toque em suas mãos, aqueles braços em volta de sua cintura, aquele corpo colado ao seu era demais. Não pode resistir quando Draco começou a falar perto de seu ouvido e acabou gemendo baixinho.

- Tudo bem senhor Potter?

Harry arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha feito, imediatamente sua cabeça começou a arquitetar uma mentira para encobrir o seu descuido, não poderia simplesmente dizer que gemeu ao sentir o hálito quente de Draco em seu pescoço.

- Está sim, é que minhas costas doem um pouco. Acho que dormi de mau jeito hoje à noite.

- Bom, eu posso dar um jeito nisso se quiser, eu fiz um curso de massagem e se quiser posso colocar suas costas no lugar e fazer uma massagem relaxante

Massagem, Harry só conseguiu ouvir essa parte da frase, ter as mãos de Draco em seu corpo.

- Claro, se não for muito incomodo.

- Imagina. Vamos para o mini spa que temos aqui. É pequeno porque ainda não está concluído, mas pretendemos terminar em alguns meses, por esse motivo não seremos incomodados, ninguém vem aqui e como é final de semana, os pedreiros não vem. Poderá relaxar sem se preocupar.

Draco levou Harry para uma sala onde tinha um colchão no chão cheio de travesseiros. Ao lado tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem e na estante havia vários potes com gels e óleos para massagem. Em um canto tinha um plástico grande que separava a parte que estava pronta, da parte que ainda estavam construindo. Era longe da recepção e estava deserto. Era perfeito.

- Tome, tire a roupa e cubra-se com isso.

Harry corou na hora em que pegou a toalha. Draco estava sendo totalmente profissional, mas a imagem dele nu apenas com a toalha e Draco massageando suas costas era algo que mexia com seus nervos. Harry fez o que Draco mandou e esperou. O loiro tinha ido a uma sala ao lado e voltado logo em seguida.

- Onde deseja fazer sua massagem senhor Potter, na banheira ou na cama?

- Acho que na cama está bom. – Disse Harry sabendo que já estava difícil se segurar e se fosse para a banheira iria ser mais difícil ainda.

Draco indicou a cama e Harry se deitou de bruços na macia cama. O menino estava completamente nervoso e até mesmo tremia, precisava se controlar, tinha que respirar. Harry não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, apenas respirou fundo e deixou suas mãos ao lado do corpo. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão.

- O senhor está tremendo, está frio?

- Um pouco.

- Desculpe, vou ligar o arcondicionado.

Draco pegou o controle e ligou o ar em uma temperatura quente, mas mesmo assim Harry continuava a tremer. O loiro pegou sua mão novamente e Harry fechou os olhos sentindo a massagem na palma de sua mão, os movimentos e a pressão dos dedos de Draco enviavam uma carga elétrica para seu corpo. Harry mordeu os lábios e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. A massagem prosseguiu por seus braços e Harry já começava a sentir um calor no abdômen. Depois Draco destampou um pote e passou um pouco do conteúdo em suas mãos.

- Esse óleo fará com que seus músculos relaxem, assim ficará mais fácil retirar os nozinhos de nervos que encontrarei e assim poderei colocar sua coluna na posição correta.

- Certo – Murmurou Harry em uma voz fraca.

Harry não conseguia articular nada além dessa simples palavra. Sua mente estava totalmente fora de sintonia. As mãos de Draco encostaram-se às costas de Harry arrancando mais um gemido que ele fingiu ser de dor. De olhos fechados Harry não podia ver os olhos cheios de desejos de Draco. O loiro primeiro estava completamente profissional e realmente apertava nos cantos certos amaciando os músculos e dilatando as veias fazendo o sangue de Harry correr maia rápido. Mas depois ele apenas passeava sua mão pelas costas do grifinório, sentindo a pele macia, a textura aveludada.

Draco massageou a base das costas de Harry, que estava quase choramingando de prazer, e desceu pelas suas pernas causando extremos arrepios no moreno ao sentir os dedos no interior de suas coxas, somente um leve toque que fez o corpo de Harry tremer. Draco nada comentou sobre isso, apenas seguiu com suas mãos até o pé do moreno e começou uma massagem em cada ponto importante, depois subiu novamente pela perna chegando suas mãos habilidosas nas coxas de Harry.

O moreno tentava se segurar mais quando as dedos longos e finos de Draco encostaram em sua virilha ele não conseguiu se segurar, suas mãos fecharam-se com força no lençol e ele gemeu alto sem se importar em disfarçar, ele estava com prazer e queria Draco, não podia mais fingir.

Mas enquanto Harry tremia pelo toque dado, Draco permanecia parado sem mover um único músculo. Depois de um tempo Harry olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Draco de joelhos entre suas pernas com a mão ainda em suas coxas, mas com os olhos longe. O loiro piscava e por vezes balançava a cabeça e franzia a testa.

- Draco?

Harry chamou pelo jovem, mas Draco não lhe respondeu, só fechou os olhos e franziu a testa por alguns segundos. Quando abriu os olhos cinzentos novamente e olhou para os verdes de Harry o moreno pode sentir que algo estava diferente

- Harry?

A boca do moreno se abriu e ele se virou completamente ficando frente a frente com Draco. Somente o loiro lhe chamava daquela forma, com aquela voz e entonação.

- Draco? É você mesmo, Draco Malfoy.

- Sim, sim sou eu.

_**Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo os capítulos, realmente é muito bom ver que mesmo com essa defasagem de tempo tem pessoas que estão gostando da história...**_

_**Obrigada: Yann Riddle Black e Kimberly Anne Potter pelos reviews mandados... espero mais...**_

_**Reviews são sempre bem vindos... bjus**_


	7. A temperatura aumenta

**Quero agradecer pelos reviews... respostas após esse capítulo... e pela receptividade... muito obrigada e espero que gostem doi capítulo...**

**Capitulo 7 – A temperatura aumenta**

- Você lembrou? – Perguntou Harry sentando

- Sim, eu me lembro de tudo agora – Respondeu o loiro afastando o cabelo dos olhos como fazia antigamente

- Como?

- Eu não sei, eu estava aqui com você e quando você gemeu eu senti um calor dentro de mim e as imagens simplesmente apareceram em minha cabeça. Foi do nada, simplesmente aconteceu e agora eu me lembro de tudo, eu me lembro de você Harry Potter e de nossos encontros no banheiro, nossos beijos. Lembro do mundo mágico e da escola, lembro da guerra e da prisão dos meus pais, lembro da luz verde e agora eu sei que avia perdido a memória, pois ainda me lembro do tempo em que fiquei trabalhando aqui. Eu lembro de tudo.

- Espero que se lembre disso também

Harry ficou de joelhos na cama e encostou sua boca na do loiro sentindo os lábios finos se abrirem para abrigarem a língua quente de Harry. Rapidamente as bocas se colaram em um beijo desesperado, um beijo ardente de saudades múltiplas e intensas. Harry buscava sentir o gosto daquela boca que tanto queria e Draco só queria ter certeza que estava novamente com Harry. As línguas cravavam uma guerra entre si pedindo espaço uma para a outra tentando explorar aquele lugar doce.

Draco passava as mãos pelos cabelos e costas de Harry, e Harry apertava a cintura de Draco sentindo novamente as sensações gostosas de tocar naquele corpo. Assim como com Draco, as lembranças que faltavam surgiram em Harry igualmente surgiram no loiro, do nada, do simples fato de um gemido tão intimo.

- Senti sua falta – Disse Harry quando se soltaram para poderem respirar- Tiraram as memórias que tinha de você, mas sempre soube que faltava algo.

- Eu também, eu também sabia que algo estava faltando em mim, que eu não estava completo. Mas agora estamos juntos novamente.

- Sim estamos e eu quero tirar o atraso.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando Harry disse aquilo, mas qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando se foi quando Harry o jogou na cama ficando por cima e atacou seus lábios em outro beijo voraz.

Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros enquanto penetrava sua língua pela boca úmida e deliciosa que estava ao seu dispor, uma sensação de plena familiaridade tomando conta dele. A temperatura logo subiu e quando Draco percebeu já estava com a roupa toda desarrumada, os lábios ainda grudados. O beijo tinha começado, de certo modo, tranqüilo, mas logo as coisas tinham se aprofundado e ele passou a se sentir desesperado, faminto, querendo mais.

- Draco.

- Sim? – Ofegou o loiro

- O que você quer?

Draco olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e sentiu seu coração palpitar mais forte, aqueles olhos eram puro amor, desejo, paixão, luxuria.

- Você, quero você, agora, aqui, em mim, mas quero amá-lo como fizemos tantas vezes. Preciso de você.

Harry sorriu diante a súplica de seu loiro. Beijou novamente a boca rosada, desta vez mais calmamente tentando mostrar todo seu carinho, todo seu amor. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas de Draco. Seus corpos estavam colados, Harry coberto apenas por uma toalha e Draco ainda com a bermuda e camiseta.

- Você está vestido de mais, não acha? – Perguntou ao pé do ouvido fazendo Draco se arrepiar.

- Então tira – Devolveu o loiro ao mesmo tom sussurrado.

Harry não pensou duas vezes em ficar de joelhos. Olhou nos olhos de Draco e viu apenas a paixão que encontrou, mesmo que não soubesse que tinha perdido. Começou a retirar a camiseta devagar olhando cada pedacinho daquele tórax, abdômen, braços, pescoço. Jogou a camiseta longe e começou a tirar a bermuda preta devagar, Harry torturava Draco passando a mão em suas coxas enquanto tirava a bermuda e a jogava longe.

Começou a dar pequenos beijos em Draco, começando pelos pés, passando para as pernas sem deixar de tocá-lo com as mãos. Quando começou a beijar o interior de suas coxas Draco soltou um gemido que fez Harry dar um sorrisinho malicioso. Subiu para a virilha e parou em frente à ereção proeminente que a cueca branca tentava esconder.

Draco olhou para ele tentando adivinhar o que Harry estava tentando fazer. Aqueles olhos verdes o olhavam safadamente, isso o torturava. Estava parado em frente a sua ereção que já estava doendo e roxa por causa do sangue.

- Harry – ofegou – Por favor.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um beijinho casto por cima do pano branco antes de falar ao pé do ouvido de Draco.

- Não meu amor, vou fazê-lo gemer e pedir muito antes disso... – Colocou sua mão em cima da ereção de Draco, mas não se mexeu – ...se esvaziar.

Draco ofegava e suava. Prendeu a respiração ao ser beijado naquele lugar tão sensível. Harry retomou sua tortura beijando o corpo inteiro de Draco. Deu uma atenção extra aos mamilos rosados do loiro, beijando docemente, mas não se contentou em apenas beijar e começou a chupar um deles, mordê-lo enquanto o outro recebia carinho de sua mão livre.

Draco gemia e não tentava esconder que estava totalmente excitado.

- Harry, por favor... não irei agüentar.

- Irá sim meu amor.

Harry deitou-se em cima de Draco e suas ereções se tocaram, a de Harry escondida apenas pela toalha e a de Draco pela cueca que ficava cada vez mais apertada. Harry começou a se mexer e Draco gemeu alto.

- AAAA, amo quando você geme assim – Disse Harry gemendo junto – Me deixa tão excitado, geme pra mim Draco, geme que quero ouvir o quanto você me quer.

- Muito AAAAAAA.

Draco passava as mãos pelas costas de Harry. Tirou a toalha e jogou no chão. Gemeu ao ver quão animado Harry estava.

- Ta vendo Draco, tudo isso é por você, é pra você, é seu, todinho seu e de mais ninguém.

- Meu.

Draco levou sua mão até a ereção de Harry e apertou fazendo Harry arquear o corpo jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Você me deixa louco Draco. Louco por você.

Draco começou a mexer a mão para cima e para baixo na ereção de Harry que já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer. Urrou jogando a cabeça para trás quando o loiro apertou sua ereção. Fazia tanto tempo e tempo nenhum que estava sem esse toque.

Era estranho para os dois, em um momento não sabiam da existência um do outro e em outro momento estavam se amando completamente.

Harry movimentava-se em cima de Draco fazendo suas ereções se esfregarem e o loiro gritar de prazer.

- Harry... por favor... chega dói.

Harry não agüentou a suplica de seu loiro e tirou a cueca de Draco com os dentes. A ereção de Draco estava roxa e inchada. A boca de Harry encheu-se de água ao ver aquele banquete à sua frente. Baixou lentamente o rosto e sentiu o cheiro almiscarado daquela pele. Passou o nariz devagar por toda a extensão do pênis do outro fazendo-o prender a respiração.

Passou a pontinha da língua no buraquinho por onde saia uma gota saliente. Draco gritou arqueando o corpo.

- Oh Mérlin Harry, agora, quero agora.

Harry chupou toda a extensão da ereção do loiro o fazendo delirar. Passava a língua pela cabeça rosada o fazendo gritar. Ele mesmo estava ficando ansioso para ter tudo aquilo e abocanhou tudo sem se engasgar. Agora lembrava daquele gosto, dos modos como o loiro gostava que mexia sua língua.

Fazia pressão com a boca subindo e descendo sem tirar os olhos de Draco, sua expressão era puro prazer, pura luxuria. Sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos e o empurrar para baixo abocanhando o membro por completo. Draco gritou e Harry gemeu quando o outro gozou em si, sem reclamar ele engoliu o liquido espesso como sempre fazia e se deitou em cima do amante roubando um beijo o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto ainda fresco em seus lábios.

Draco respirava fundo e ofegava. Seus olhos semi-abertos o olhavam com desejo.

- Eu sei o que quer Draco – Disse Harry em seu ouvido – Mas quero que peça.

Harry mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do outro descendo para o pescoço dando pequenas mordidinhas, lambidas e chupadas, deixando a pele branca com pequenas manchas vermelhas.

- Eu quero.

- Peça Draco, peça para mim e não lhe negarei nada.

- Eu quero isso – Disse envolvendo a mão na ereção dura de Harry e começando a movimentá-la – Isso, dentro de mim, todinho dentro de mim. Quero ser todo seu.

- Acho que seria falta de educação negar um pedido desses.

Harry de repente virou Draco de bruços na cama e segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

- Você é meu e estou louquinho para tomá-lo.

Harry amarrou as mãos de Draco na cabeceira da cama e ficou somente contemplando o corpo perfeito que seu amante tinha. Draco repousou a cabeça de lado no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, sabia que Harry o estava admirando, ele sempre fazia isso. Harry estava sentado em cima de Draco quando sentiu que o outro rebolava em baixo dele. A sensação da pele macia em sua ereção o fez gemer.

- Você gosta de me provocar não gosta? – Perguntou deitando em cima do loiro e passando a mão em seu traseiro, o apertando – Gosta de me deixar doidinho para comê-lo.

- É a segunda coisa que mais gosto.

- E qual é a primeira?

- Senti-lo dentro de mim.

Harry deu um sorriso safado mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Draco. Pegou um vidrinho com lubrificante e passou em seus dedos, precipitou um deles para dentro de Draco que gemeu ao contato. Draco sentiu a familiaridade daquele toque, matando a saudade do seu amado, mas um dedo era pouco para ele e logo pediu mais. Harry também não agüentava esperar, passou lubrificante pela extensão de seu membro e se afundou no loiro de uma única vez gemendo alto ao pé do ouvido dele.

Por mais que quisesse se mover preferiu ficar parado, deitado em cima do loiro abraçando-o, esperando Draco se acostumar com a invasão. A emoção de tê-lo novamente em seus braços, de poder tocá-lo, de estar nele era tamanha que as lágrimas escorriam dos rostos iluminados pela fraca luz enquanto se moviam consumando o amor mágico que os entrelaçavam.

O restante do tempo passou com várias lágrimas e gemidos , juras de amor e saudades. O suor fazia brilhar o corpo dos deuses que se amavam.

O nome dos dois foi pronunciado ao mesmo tempo enquanto os corpos se misturavam, virando finalmente um só.

Harry deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco e descansou a mente deixando-se ser levado para o inconsciente sonhando com cabelos loiros e doces toques.

**N/A: Antes que alguém cite um dos termos para passivo e ativo que eu não entendo, eu prefiro que o Draco fique por baixo... apesar de algumas vezes eles revesarem, mas eu vejo um Draco como uma figura muito forte e sempre gostei quando ele se deixa ser domado nesse momento, então Draquinho é passivo em minha fic... ainda assim continuem lendo ok...**

**BeatrizHyuuga: kkkkk... Draquinho como professor de basquete, realmente só perdendo a memória neh...pois é neh, o que umas coxas grossas e uns gemidos não fazem com as pessoas, o menino até recobrou a memória, ve se pode... ai ai...Valeu pelo review, espero o proximo...**

**Kimberly Anne Potter: Pois é, mas mesmo que o basquete seja o mais parecido com o Quadribol, Harry é meio desengonçado e não é tão bom com os pés no chão do que montado em uma vassoura...Snape é o personagem que mais gosto da saga, então não consigo não introduzi-lo na fic, mas sempre tento fazer de uma forma mais light quando não é sobre esse personagem em especifico...mas realmente foi engraçada a reação do Harry ... e sim, ele se lembrou finalmente... vamos saber o que mais acontecerá depois neh... espero seu próximo review... bjus**


	8. Uma discussão antiga

**Capítulo 8 – Uma discussão antiga**

O corpo de Harry estava perfeitamente encaixado no corpo do outro, os dois dormiam um sono pesado e aconchegante. Draco apertava Harry contra seu corpo envolvendo sua cintura com seu braço pálido que aos poucos foi sendo iluminado pelos fortes raios solares.

Devagar a luz atingiu os olhos de Harry que se abriram com um pouco de preocupação em suas iris verde esmeralda. Que sonho doido tinha tido. Era sonho só poderia, jamais fora tocado daquela forma por Draco, era um sonho com certeza. Ele estava sem memória, não sabia quem ele era. Seu coração batia forte enquanto imaginava Draco se lembrando de si até que se deu conta de onde estava e o braço que o apertava.

Suas mãos tatearam todo o braço e o afastaram com cuidado para que conseguisse se virar e olhar bem para o dono daquela pele macia. Assim como em um sonho Draco parecia um anjo adormecido, seus cabelos loiros caiam suavemente sobre seus olhos acinzentados dando à ele a aparência de ingenuidade. Seu coração começou a acelerar quando percebeu que aquilo que havia acontecido não havia sido mentira, eles realmente haviam se amado, haviam transado como nunca naquele Spa.

- Draco – Chamou baixinho tremendo que sua conclusão fosse errada – Draco

O loiro se mexeu devagar e seus olhos cinzentos se abriram focalizando a imagem de um Harry temeroso e cuidadoso. Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso grande e intenso, um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso amável, um sorriso que se sente vontade de beijar embaixo de uma árvore ao pôr do sol. Draco não disse uma única palavra, seus olhos já diziam tudo para o menino dos olhos verdes. Era tudo verdade, ele voltou, voltou para Harry, voltou para ficar por muito tempo com ele, para sempre se possível.

- Oi – Disse finalmente levantando seu tronco levemente para ficar na altura do moreno – Oi Harry.

- Você voltou mesmo.

Harry puxou de leve os cabelos loiros de Draco e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto beijando os lábios do sonserino como se fossem um doce que há muito tempo não conseguia provar.

- Voltei – Conseguiu dizer entre beijos e mordidas – Voltei para você Harry.

O moreno já tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando soltou Draco. Era inacreditável que durante tanto tempo não se lembrasse daquela pessoa a qual segurava firmemente a mão e de um dia para o outro sentisse tanto a falta dele.

- E agora? O que faremos?

- O que mais poderemos fazer? Temos que voltar para a escola Draco, temos que fazer o último ano.

- Eu volto, mas tenho uma condição.

- Qual?

- Quero que assuma que namora comigo.

Harry não respondeu a princípio, se lembrava muito bem o quanto aquele assunto sempre causava desconforto para ambos, desde sempre Draco insistia para que eles assumissem o que tinham, mas Harry era imparcial e não queria que isso acontecesse, tinha medo. Um medo irreal e idiota, mas um medo que o atormentava.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso Draco.

- Já conversamos milhares de vezes e em nenhuma delas chegamos à algum lugar. Harry estamos juntos e é isso que importa.

- Meus amigos também importam Draco. Importam para mim, eles sempre estiveram ao meu lado...

- E estarão ao seu lado se você contar.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Rony é contra esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Aquele pobretão do Weasley é contra gay porque ele sente vontade de beijar um homem, mas não tem coragem. Ele é que é um viado.

- Não fale assim Draco.

- Então conte. Se forem seus amigos mesmo, estarão ao seu lado e vão te apoiar.

- Mas não são só eles, Draco.

- E o que é então. Antes você dizia que era Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas ele morreu Harry, não há mais empecilhos.

- Há sim. Nesse tempo que você estava aqui e que eu não sabia onde você estava, eu fiquei sabendo como andam as investigações e procura dos comensais da morte e ainda há muitos por ai. E eles ainda estão atrás de mim.

- E daí?

- E daí? Draco para eles você não é leal à Voldemort nem nunca foi. Se você aparecer na escola como meu namorado então vão querer te matar.

- Eu não tenho medo deles.

- Mas eu tenho. Quero você vivo.

- E eu quero ser seu namorado de verdade, com aliança, com compromisso, com as pessoas sabendo disso. Não quero mais ter que ouvir que tal pessoa está afim de você e que você deveria dar uma chance à ela. Quero ouvir que fulano está afim de você, mas que não tem chances porque você esta namorando com Draco Malfoy.

Harry não disse nada, continuou olhando os lindos e cinzentos olhos de Draco e imaginando os dois juntos sem nenhuma preocupação se alguém estava olhando enquanto se beijavam na beira do lago negro.

- Promete para mim que vai pensar nisso? Promete Harry?

- Prometo, mas você vai voltar para a escola comigo.

- Tudo bem eu volto para a escola com você. Mas espero ter um namorado oficial antes de acabar o primeiro trimestre.

- Eu vou falar com Rony e com a Mione.

- É bom mesmo, e se aquele sardento do seu amigo fizer alguma coisa, pode deixar comigo. Aposto que consigo conversar com alguns dos meus velhos amigos comensais para fazerem um serviço sujo para mim.

- Nem brinque com isso, por favor. Não tenho como agüentar se você sequer falar com um deles, quanto mais voltar a se socializar com eles.

- A única pessoa que eu socializo é você

- É bom mesmo, eu sou ciumento.

- Não precisa, eu sou inteiramente seu, para sempre

Depois de muito insistir Draco conseguiu que Harry parasse de tentar arrastá-lo de volta para a cama e os dois foram em direção ao restaurante do hotel onde tomariam um belo café da manhã aproveitando o último dia de ambos, já que Draco estava mais do que convencido a voltar para Hogwarts. Harry segurava sua mão ainda com receio e por diversas vezes olhava para o rosto languido do loiro quando o mesmo não percebia, tudo isso para ter certeza que estava realmente segurando sua mão e realmente tinha seu amor ao seu lado, caminhando despreocupado.

Harry gostava daquele restaurante, era aconchegante e o clima parecia muito com o de Hogwarts, só não esperava que fosse tão parecido assim para ter um professor sentado em uma mesa a apenas alguns metros de distância. Era impossível não reconhecer os cabelos oleosos caídos como uma cortina sobre o rosto pálido e macilento de Snape que lia um jornal trouxa, seu grande nariz de gancho passava de um lado para o outro conforme seus olhos negros e vazios liam as linhas com as principais noticias do mundo trouxa.

Harry não se atreveu a chamar o professor, não era para ele estar ali. Viera por qual motivo? Estragar seu dia? Tirar Draco de suas mãos? Não, por hora não. Draco era dele, pelo menos por alguns minutos era somente dele e não iria dividir atenção com outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse o padrinho do sonserino. Mas Snape parecia ter um radar de bruxos em seus olhos e rapidamente os desgrudou do jornal e olhou diretamente para os verdes esmeralda de Harry. Em seu lábio fino se contorceu no que deveria ser um sorriso. Estaria se gabando por ter dito à Harry que o moreno se arrependeria de ter agido com nojo por ter descoberto que já tivera algo com Draco? Com certeza.

- Draco Malfoy – Chamou Snape sem se levantar de onde estava.

Draco virou-se na mesma hora para olhar na direção de onde vinha aquela voz arrastada e baixa, uma voz que ele conheceria em qualquer lugar. Diferente de Snape o sorriso de Draco foi gracioso e até mesmo envolvente. Seus dentes brancos apareceram e seus lábios pareciam brilhar a luz clara do ambiente. O sonserino dirigiu-se lentamente até a mesa em que seu mentor agora se levantava.

- Severus, meu caro Severus.

Harry ficou um pouco atrás dos dois quando ambos apertaram as mãos e estenderam os braços puxando um ao outro para um abraço forte e até certo ponto afetuoso. Era estranho para Harry ver aquela cena. Snape parecia diferente naquele momento, seu rosto quando estava com o loiro parecia mais leve e mais saudável, tinha até mesmo uma cor a mais em suas bochechas, ele parecia mais vivo. Sem querer Harry ouviu uma pequena frase que saiu da boca de Snape, uma frase que com certeza ele não deveria ter escutado, uma frase que era quase um segredo, mesmo sendo uma frase que o menino diria para Hermione, Rony ou Hagrid.

- Senti saudades de você.

Era quase uma confissão.

- Também senti sua falta padrinho.

Sim, aquilo estava realmente esquisito e antes que piorasse Harry pigarreou baixo para que os dois soubessem que ele estava ali e vendo aquele momento tão familiar.

- Desculpe Harry – Disse Draco – Podemos nos sentar com você Severus?

- Devem. Estou aqui para tratar de assuntos importantes com os dois.

- E o que é? – Questionou Harry

- Sabem que depois que o Lord das Trevas morreu e aconteceu aquilo com Draco, toda a Ordem da Fênix monitorava os níveis de magia que havia em vocês dois. O de Potter para verificar se haveria alguma alteração devido a morte do Lord, afinal, o pote de ouro de Dumbledore compartilhava de algumas magias com o Lord.

- Não por querer – Enfatizou Harry.

- E o seu Draco – Continuou sem dar importância ao que Harry disse – Para saber se você teria sua magia de volta, se algum dia poderia voltar a fazer parte de nosso mundo sem ser um aborto. Eis que hoje quase de madrugada recebemos a informação de que seus níveis de magia subiram drasticamente quase atingindo cem por cento de sua capacidade mágica, a partir dali não diminuíram e creio que o senhor deve ter sentido a diferença entre ser trouxa e voltar a ser bruxo. Creio eu que o senhor Potter aqui o ajudou muito nessa conquista.

- Se o meio para chegar a essa conquista for o que eu estou pensando Severus, então sim, Harry me ajudou e muito.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes Draco.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, eu não vou lhe dizer nada além do que extremamente necessário e somente quando me pedir. Mas não quero mais ficar aqui conversando, preciso comer e Harry também.

- Então comam rápido, precisamos dos senhores na Ordem da Fênix o mais breve possível.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque senhor Potter, enquanto os dois estavam brincando em uma bela cama nós tivemos informações sobre um futuro atentado que os comensais da morte tentarão fazer no mundo dos trouxas e precisamos pará-los antes que as aulas comecem. O mundo não precisa sofrer com uma falsa noticia de que o Lord está vivo e causando mais destruição do que já causou quando seu coração de pedra ainda existia.

- E porque precisam da gente?

- De você não Potter. Do Draco.

- Para o que?

- Precisamos que Draco conseguia falar com um dos comensais, o único que passará a informação para ele sobre como será esse atentado. O único que ainda vai parar para escutá-lo antes de lhe matar.

- Quem é essa pessoa Snape? – Perguntou Harry se aborrecendo.

- É Trevor Danver – Respondeu Draco e Harry percebeu que o loiro fuzilava Snape com seus olhos cinzentos.

Quem era Trevor Danver? E por que somente ele escutaria Draco? E principalmente porque Draco parecia prestes a matar Snape por ter comentado sobre essa pessoa?

**N/A:**

**Kimberly**: Não, eu não quero causar um ataque cardiaco, pois se vc tiver um ataque e morrer como é que vai ler o restante da fic? Eu gosto de fazer os personagens se sentirem constrangidos acho que acaba ficando uma certa graça na história... rsrsrs... que bom que está gostando... te espero no próximo capítulo... bjus


	9. Algo incomoda Draco

**Capítulo 9 – Algo incomoda Draco**

Trevor Danver. Há quanto tempo Draco não ouvia aquele nome, um nome que sempre ficou gravado em sua mente, na verdade era difícil de tirar por mais que quisesse. Por mais que odiasse Trevor era parte do seu passado, uma parte até certo ponto gostosa, mas por grande parte deveras cruel e sem gosto.

Em todo caminho de volta para o mundo bruxo, Draco não disse uma única palavra, ficou olhando pela janela do Noitibus Andante acompanhando as gotas de chuva que escorriam na janela ao seu lado. Não queria pensar nele, não queria nem saber que ele estava vivo, estava tão bem sem noticias de Trevor.

A mão pequena de Harry apertando seu braço o fez olhar para o namorado. Como poderia fazer o que Snape estava pedindo se tinha Harry?

Desde o primeiro momento que o nome de Trevor foi citado Harry desejava saber quem ele era, o que fazia e por que ele tinha algo haver com Draco. Mas o loiro lhe negou palavras e manteve-se calado toda a viagem pensando no que Snape estava planejando. Mesmo que o mestre de poções não tenha dito nada, Draco já sabia o que estava em jogo e o que teria que fazer.

Há muito tempo aprendeu que as pessoas devem fazer grandes sacrifícios para serem recompensados e se sua recompensa era estar sempre ao lado do grifinório então ele faria e repetiria quantas vezes fossem precisas.

- Draco? – Chamou Snape em uma mesa na parte de trás do Noitibus.

Draco olhou de relance por cima do ombro e o viu acenando. Devagar para não acordá-lo, tirou a cabeça de um Harry sonolento de seu ombro e o apoiou no banco deixando-o dormindo enquanto ia falar com Snape.

- E então já contou para ele?

- Não.

- Pois faça logo, ele não vai gostar se você continuar a mentir e omitir coisas dele.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso, Snape?

- Desde quando eu me arrisquei para provar que sou leal ao Lord e que aquelas lembranças foram forjadas para que eu pudesse me livrar de Azkaban após a guerra para que assim eu possa me arriscar mais ainda todos os dias para deixá-lo a salvo e você pode estragar tudo com essa sua falta de coragem.

- Ele não vai gostar de saber disso.

- Imagino que ninguém iria gostar de saber que seu namorado terá que fazer uma missão assim. Mas não podemos esperar que ele desenvolva sua maturidade para poder suportar algo dessa magnitude, aliás isso pode demorar muito tempo e eu tenho apenas dezoito horas para passar a informação adiante. Você terá que estar pronto e ele também.

- Eu sei. Eu cuido disso quando chegarmos à Ordem.

- Seja breve e claro Draco, como um verdadeiro sonserino. Potter é instável e vai tentar te impedir, você não pode desistir, tudo depende de você nesse momento.

- Eu sei Snape. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já disse que cuido de tudo – Disse Draco encostando-se completamente na cadeira e olhando para fora – Queria ter aparatado.

- Não podemos, sua magia ainda não está boa, não devemos nos arriscar.

- Você podia ter me levado acompanhado.

- Não tenho esse privilégio. Mesmo livre o Ministério vem me monitorando, não posso aparatar com outra pessoa.

- Que bobagem, só porque os Comensais da Morte tem mania de raptar trouxas de suas casas aparatando com elas em lugares inóspitos – Ironizou Draco sentindo o olhar raivoso de Snape.

- Já que terminamos nossa frutífera conversa, vá acordar Potter, chegaremos em cinco minutos.

Draco andou pé ante pé até a cadeira de Harry e apesar de ser apenas seis metros de distância ele desejou prolongar o máximo possível, pois era magnífico ver a inocência do grifinório quando o mesmo estava dormindo, mesmo daquele jeito tão desconfortável com o rosto grudado no vidro do ônibus, a boca meio aberta e as mãos balançando em cima da perna a cada tranco que o ônibus dava.

- Harry acorde, já estamos chegando – Disse o loiro balançando-o devagar.

Harry se virou e esfregou os olhos pesados. Estava cansado e com preguiça querendo apenas continuar aconchegado em seu cantinho sonhando confortável com o fim de todos os seus medos. E mesmo com essa vontade que impedia seus membros de mexerem ele sorriu quando viu os olhos acinzentados olhando-o.

- Por que está sorrindo? – Perguntou Draco.

- Porque toda vez que durmo sinto vontade de não acordar com medo de você não estar aqui quando eu despertar, mas você está.

- Sim, eu estou e você está realmente me contaminando com esse romantismo grifinório.

- No entanto que eu seja a única pessoa capaz de te contaminar, então estará tudo bem.

As feições de Draco endureceram ao sentir o peso do que teria que fazer e mais ainda do que talvez tivesse que fazer. Ele cerrou os dentes e apertou os lábios tentando impedir a raiva de consumi-lo. Harry não tinha culpa de nada daquilo e ainda assim teria que pagar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry segurando o rosto do loiro com as mãos.

- Nada. Não foi nada.

Harry sabia que algo incomodava Draco, algo que ele não queria dizer, que não queria revelar, pelo menos não naquele momento e ele não iria forçá-lo. Ao invés disso trouxe aquele rosto esculpido para mais perto e colou seus lábios aos dele, sentindo aquela leve sensação de estar em casa, de pertencer a alguém, uma sensação que só aumentava enquanto os lábios se moviam com destreza e as línguas se enrolavam uma com a outra.

O beijo era calmo e cálido ao mesmo tempo que era rápido e desesperado. Draco depositou ali toda a dor que sentia por ter que fazer aquilo com Harry.

Somente quando o noitibus parou cantando pneu e Snape pigarreou alto atrás deles que conseguiram se separar. Com um sorriso de canto Draco levantou puxando Harry para junto de si. Desceram logo após Snape e pararam em frente a um bosque escuro com um portão velho.

- Tem certeza que é aqui o destino? – Perguntou o novo ajudante do noitibus.

Aos olhos de Harry aquele homem jamais poderia ser comparado com o Lalau. Lalau era a alma daquele transporte e depois de sua internação no ST'Mungus dominado por uma Imperius forte o suficiente para o deixá-lo louco, aquele noitibus jamais foi o mesmo.

- Sim – Respondeu Snape sem dar maiores explicações.

O homem deu de ombros sem entender nada e foi embora. Mas Harry sabia que depois de cem metros do antigo bosque uma antiga casa se erguia entre os números onze e treze, somente para aqueles que conheciam sua localização. Uma casa protegida pelo feitiço fidelius.

- Draco. Preciso falar uma coisa com você – Disse Harry segurando a mão de Draco para que os dois ficassem um pouco atrás de Snape ao atravessarem o parque para chegar à rua escura.

- O que é?

- Eu estive pensando muito no que você me disse e acho que tem razão quanto a dizermos para os outros sobre nós dois. Quer dizer, Hermione e Rony são meus amigos, eles têm que aceitarem. Não é?

Draco ainda segurava a mão de Harry, mas seus olhos pareciam distantes e sua testa estava franzida como se algo o incomodasse.

- Não é? – Perguntou novamente apertando de leve a mão do sonserino

- Harry, temos que conversar antes.

- Conversar sobre o que? O que está havendo?

- Harry...

Antes que Draco conseguisse começar a frase a porta da casa se abriu sem que eles sequer a tivessem visto se materializar. Da porta de entrada saiu a senhora Weasley com um avental na cintura e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Oh Severus, que bom vê-lo – Cumprimentou animada.

- Igualmente Molly – Disse Snape sem demonstrar a mesma animação.

- Vamos entrar, vamos, acabei de fazer o jantar, já está na mesa e aposto que está com fome

- Não estou, mas agradeço. Com licença.

Snape entrou na casa deixando Harry e Draco parados diante da Senhora Weasley que não reparou nas mãos entrelaçadas dos meninos.

- O que você ia dizer? – Perguntou Harry.

- Depois eu digo, agora aproveite o abraço dela, você está precisando.

- Harry! – Chamou a senhora Weasley descendo os degraus para abraçá-lo – Que saudades, deixa eu ver você.

Por cima do ombro da senhora Weasley Harry viu Draco entrando devagar na casa, o sonserino não esperava um recebimento tão caloroso, na verdade não esperava nenhum recebimento. Draco sumiu logo após a batalha terminar e mesmo que sua história verdadeira tenha sido contada a todos da Ordem, ninguém tinha acreditado verdadeiramente, afinal ele é um Malfoy.

**N/A**

**Kimberly**- Trevor Danver é um... desculpe não posso dizer, será explicado no próximo capítulo... mas ele será uma peça no meio do relacionamento de Harry e Draco...Muito obrigada, é sempre bom saber que podemos contar com os leitores para as opiniões...é muito ruim quando postamos algo que não temos resposta sobre como estamos indo, se as pessoas estão gostando ou não...então espero seu review no proximo capítulo... valeu... bjus

**Guest** - Realmente é muito fofo Draco se lembrar de sua vida por causa do Harry, o amor dos dois foi o amor mais forte que Draco já conheceu... Agradeço seu review, muito obrigada mesmo, adoro saber as opiniões dos meus leitores... espero seu review no proximo capítulo, só coloca um nome entre parenteses para que eu possa fazer o agradecimento diretamente a vc, está bem... bjusss


	10. Antigo amor novo ódio

**Capítulo 10 – Antigo amor novo ódio**

Harry estava meio confuso, assim que chegou ao Largo Grimauld ele foi levado de lá para outro lugar, a princípio não entendeu nada, mas deixou para perguntar depois, pois naquele momento ninguém conseguiria lhe responder, o barulho era alto demais. A única coisa que ele sabia era que a nova casa era bem grande e cabia muita gente, pois cada vez chegavam mais e mais pessoas. Eleainda ficava impressionado com o tanto de pessoas que a senhora Weasley conseguia juntar em menos de trinta minutos. Quando chegara ali havia apenas Sirius, a senhora e o senhor Weasley na nova sede da Ordem, mas com alguns patronos conjurados em alguns minutos começaram a chegar mais e mais pessoas como Rony, Hermione, George, Gina, Percy entre outros. Logo depois dos cumprimentos, abraços e beijos, todos se sentaram nos sofás da grande sala para conversarem e finalmente Harry viu sua chance de questionar a mudança ocorrida.

- Me diz Sirius. Por que não estamos na sua casa – Perguntou Harry – O Snape não me disse nada, só me levou até lá e depois viemos para cá.

- Eu imaginei que o Seboso não iria lhe dar explicações. Bom, com o fim da guerra, não nos preocupamos em refazer o feitiço fidelius no Largo Grimauld, parece que nos enganamos pensando que os comensais recuariam. Dois dias depois de você sair, recebemos um atentado e estávamos em desvantagem. Na verdade só tinha eu na casa. Eles destruíram muita coisa lá dentro e estão fazendo visitas constantes. Sua ida para lá foi estratégica, assim os comensais, se tivesse algum lá, pensariam que você estava sendo levado para lá por Snape, para uma cilada. Claro que tudo estava arquitetado, Snape precisa sempre mostrar que está do lado daqueles vermes, mostrar que é igual à eles e se tivesse alguém lá seria ideal, mas não tinha nem um único comensal, então Molly esperou por vocês e os trouxe para cá. Não poderemos mais viver naquela casa.

- Sinto muito pela casa de sua mãe.

- Não sinta. Estava na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa com aquela casa, acho que eles a destruíram. Felizmente agora eu tenho uma casa mais bonita – Disse Sirius alisando o sofá em que estava sentado.

- Essa casa é sua então?

- Sim, eu a comprei, estava em promoção, o dono estava na beira da morte e como não tem filhos e nem descendentes ficou feliz em não deixar seu patrimônio para ser invadido pelos comensais.

Rapidamente o assunto mudou e todos começaram a dar risadas com as brincadeiras de Rony e George. Harry se sentia muito a vontade naquele sofá ao lado de seus amigos, vendo os convidados conversarem entre si sobre variadas coisas, sendo abraçado por Hermione que exibia um lindo sorriso ao rir das imitações que os ruivos faziam. Mas apesar de tudo ele sentia falta de algo, sua vida naquele momento não estava completa e ele percebeu o que estava errado quando olhou em volta e deu pela falta do cabelo platinado de Draco. Ele não estivera em lugar algum desde a hora que Harry entrara e isso o incomodava.

- Com licença, acho que bebi suco demais – Disse Harry.

Sirius sentou em seu lugar quando Harry levantou fingindo ir ao banheiro, mas ao invés de pegar o caminho da direita, onde estavam os banheiros, Harry subiu as escadas do lado esquerdo que levavam aos quartos da casa. Os degraus eram forrados com um tapete bege que abafava os passos de Harry, mas de nada adiantou visto que seu coração estava aos pulos dentro de seu peito. Ele queria Draco, ele precisava de Draco, ele desejava Draco, mas não achava Draco.

O loiro não estava em nenhum dos quartos da casa e nem nos jardins já que caia um temporal do lado de fora, uma virada do tempo que impressionou Harry com seus trovões e relâmpagos. Ele continuou procurando nos escritórios, nos banheiros e na cozinha. Nada.

Até que chegou à ultima porta, a biblioteca.

A biblioteca era glamorosa, realmente espetacular. Seu tamanho fora aumentado magicamente e agora parecia uma bela catedral cheia de prateleiras e livros extremamente arrumados e catalogados. O cheiro do local era bem característico: pó, passado e história. Harry sorriu de lado ao imaginar como seria a cara de Hermione quando descobrisse esse lugar, provavelmente não sairia dali.

Harry foi andando pelos corredores passando a mão nas lombadas dos livros. Demorou um pouco, mas depois de andar a esmo entre os corredores finalmente o encontrou sentado em uma poltrona em um canto iluminado pela luminária antiga em cima da mesa de madeira igualmente antiga acompanhada apenas por um livro velho.

Draco estava tão concentrado em algo que só percebeu a chegada de Harry após o mesmo estalar os dedos em frente aos seus olhos.

- Onde você estava?

- Bem longe.

- Percebi. Por que não estava lá na sala conosco?

- Eu sou um sádico Harry e não um masoquista. Eles não estavam comemorando a minha vinda e sim a sua.

- Humm, tudo bem. Acho que posso entender você – Disse Harry passando a mão de leve no livro em cima da mesa – Não sabia que você gostava de ler.

- Eu não gosto.

- Então por que você está no único lugar que só tem livros.

- Eu não gostar de ler não quer dizer que eu não goste do lugar. Eu precisava ficar sozinho.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não – Disse pegando a mão de Harry e puxando-o para seu colo – Jamais quero que fique longe de mim. Sou egoísta demais, quero você só para mim.

- Eu sou seu.

Harry capturou os lábios de Draco antes que seu sorriso de canto se formasse. As línguas já se conheciam tanto que não era necessário pensar, só deixar os corpos fluírem e agirem sozinhos.

- Você está tão distante – Disse Harry encostando a testa na bochecha de Draco – O que você tem?

- Precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa – Draco olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry antes de continuar – Eu sei que disse que queria assumir nosso namoro, mas não podemos.

- Por quê? Você era o mais favorável à isso – Indagou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Por causa de Trevor Danver.

- Esse nome de novo – Disse Harry afastando-se de Draco e sentando na outra ponta da mesa – Afinal de contas quem é esse Trevor Danver que você até agora não me disse nada, nem você nem o Snape.

- Trevor Danver é um comensal da morte.

- E o que mais?

- Ele entrou para o círculo dos comensais pouco antes de eu entrar, mas logo conseguiu ter uma grande confiança do Lord transformando-o em um dos mais influentes do circulo, quase mais que meu pai.

- Como assim mais que seu pai? O Malfoy é do circulo desde o início.

- Parece inacreditável, mas Trevor é o mal em pessoa, ele não hesitava quando o Lord mandava que ele fizesse algo – Disse Draco levantando-se e andando lentamente em direção a Harry – Se o Lord pedisse para ele maltratar alguém, ele maltratava, se fosse pedido para torturar, ele torturava, se fosse pedido que matasse, Trevor não queria saber o porquê, ele só apontava a varinha e matava. Se algum comensal da morte desse a entender que estava com dúvida da sua lealdade Trevor não iria perguntar ou esperar, ele tomava a atitude primeiro e depois perguntava alguma coisa e o Lord nunca se irritava com ele porque aos olhos do Lord era exatamente assim que um comensal deveria se portar.

- E onde você entra nessa história?

- Logo quando entrei para o círculo no final do quinto ano Trevor mostrou interesse em mim – Draco pausou ao dizer a última palavra vendo a reação de Harry.

- E? – Perguntou Harry sentindo uma pontada no peito ele estava entrando em um território perigoso agora – O que mais?

- Aparentemente o Lord gostou da idéia e incumbiu Trevor de me ensinar como ser um verdadeiro comensal. Mas Trevor levou isso sério demais e eu não tive muita escolha a não ser aceitar tudo que ele mandava eu fazer.

- O que ele mandava você fazer, Draco?

- Eu prefiro não te dizer, Harry.

- Então, por que ele é um problema para você agora e por que somente ele vai te escutar?

- Porque ele é poderoso demai líder dos comensais agora, não chega a ser como o Lord, mas muitos o temem. E – Deu uma pausa olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes antes de dizer a última frase – Ele se apaixonou por mim.

Aquela frase foi como uma faca entrando bem devagar no peito de Harry, cortando a pele centímetro por centímetro, arranhando-a, queimando-a por dentro. As palavras que eram para serem ditas jamais foram ouvidas.

- E quanto a você?

Draco não respondeu a pergunta de Harry e apenas o olhou pedindo desculpas pela resposta que Harry já sabia qual era.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Harry entenda, eu não planejei isso. Eu nunca imaginei que iria me apaixonar por ele, aconteceu.

- Aconteceu? Aconteceu? E eu, Draco Malfoy, fui uma brincadeira para você, durante todo esse tempo?

- Não, você nunca foi uma brincadeira, eu gosto realmente de você Harry, mas eu não pude evitar de gostar dele também.

- Por que você está me contando isso tudo? Por que agora?

- Porque eu tenho que encontrá-lo novamente e terei que fazer o possível para retornar ao círculo dos comensais, só assim a Ordem terá informações valiosas sobre os passos que eles darão, e como Severus lhe disse, só ele me escutará, nenhum dos outros comensais vai parar para me ouvir.

- Eu não quero nem imaginar a forma que você vai fazer ele te escutar.

- Harry, acalme-se.

- Me acalmar? Como você quer que eu me acalme, Malfoy? Quando eu penso que está tudo bem conosco, você vem e me diz que tem que se encontrar com um antigo amor e que o amor é recíproco, e ainda mais que tem que ir encontrar com ele tendo uma enorme possibilidade de trepar com ele. Sinceramente Malfoy não quero ouvir mais nada de você. Divirta-se muito com Trevor Danver.

- Harry espere – Chamou Draco deixando a mão cair vendo Harry passar pela porta da biblioteca sem intenção de voltar.

_**N/A:**_

_**Kimberly**_: Na verdade o pessoal da ordem não deu muita atenção ao Draco, eles sabem que Draco é do bem e agora faz parte da Ordem da Fenix... mas ninguem liga muito para ele, se ele estivesse ou não ali, não faria diferença. Mas para Harry faz e agora então que Draco terá que se encontrar com Trevor, ai ai... nem sei o que irá acontecer viu...Quanto aos reviews, não se preocupe, eu fico muito feliz em recebê-los seja do tamanho que for... bjusss


	11. Encontro no escuro

**Capítulo 11 – Encontro no escuro**

Draco ainda estava com o bilhete enviado por Trevor no bolso de suas vestes de comensal, vestes que pensou jamais precisar usar, vestes que não queria mais tocar, mas que foi obrigado a colocar após a coruja negra encontrá-lo quando foi ao Gringotes. A coruja parecia estar a espreita, sempre esperando que Draco fizesse qualquer movimento suspeito, seus olhos amarelos seguiram seus passos até que suas asas bateram e a levaram para longe de Draco dando espaço para que ele possa respirar. Snape o avisou que a partir daquele momento ele estaria sendo vigiado de perto e todo cuidado era pouco. Draco só abriu o bilhete enviado quando chegou à Ordem da Fênix e sabia que estava em um local seguro. Ninguém lá iria atrapalhá-lo, ninguém falava com ele, agora nem mesmo Harry.

A letra no papel era grande e inclinada para a esquerda, a tinta estava grossa mostrando como a mão de quem escreveu era pesada.

"Museu Nacional de Artes. Dez horas. Não falte"

Aquilo, como Draco sabia, não era um bilhete, era uma intimação. Trevor não estava pedindo, estava avisando que a presença de Draco era indispensável e Draco não ousaria faltar. Se havia agora uma pessoa que ele não poderia brincar era Trevor.

Por isso, quinze minutos mais cedo, Draco estava no Museu Nacional de Artes que já se encontrava fechado, mas entrar em um lugar fechado não era uma tarefa difícil para um comensal da morte que por vezes entram em casas de trouxas para satisfazerem seus desejos selvagens antes de matá-los. Casas que o próprio Draco já teve que entrar. Era difícil não se lembrar de todas as atrocidades que fora obrigado a fazer quando estava usando aquela máscara sufocante com as marcas feitas especialmente para identificá-lo.

Trevor ainda não havia chegado e Draco sabia disso, ele não tinha o habito de se adiantar, ele chegaria exatamente na hora indicada sem nada a dizer além do que precisava. Mas a escolha do lugar ainda era um mistério para Draco, Trevor não gostava de arte, todos os encontros que marcaram antes eram sempre em lugares distantes e vazios como antigos galpões ou estacionamentos ou mesmo mansões abandonadas. Aquilo era uma surpresa para ele. Mesmo de noite com todas as luzes desligadas era possível ver a silhueta das esculturas colocadas no local, uma delas era uma mulher nua com uma criança aos seus pés chorando enquanto o olhar da mulher estava perdido como se ela não conseguisse enxergar o pobre menino, como se somente a loucura que agora era clara no fundo de suas Iris fosse o mais importante, como se a dominasse, como se fosse um fantasma que a possuísse. Draco não agüentou olhar para ela muito tempo lembrando-se dos momentos em que ele sentiu esse fantasma em seu corpo.

Um sino bateu na igreja ao lado do museu indicando serem dez horas e passos foram ouvidos próximos de onde Draco estava. Ele não ousou se mexer, apenas permaneceu em silêncio ouvindo o farfalhar da capa sendo arrastada pelo caminho de mármore da sala de esculturas onde se encontrava.

Uma risada baixa foi ouvida ao lado de seu ouvido esquerdo fazendo-o se arrepiar antes que as luzes fossem acesas materializando o outro comensal ao seu lado. Ele estava com capuz por cima da máscara prateada com marcas redondas e, por vezes, retangular, cortados por traços diagonais como arranhões que não deveriam estar ali. Draco sabia que ali estavam as marcas de cada vida que era roubada. Draco não queria ver a sua.

Com movimentos que mais pareciam uma dança sensual a mão dele passou por cima da máscara dissolvendo-a em fumaça negra revelando os olhos azuis penetrantes, um azul marinho tão profundo que era possível se perder ali dentro. Draco ainda ficava encantado com aquele rosto, uma pele pálida quase translúcida e ainda assim com impressão de plena saúde, com maciez e perfume de flores silvestres. Os cabelos vinho caiam em seus ombros como as cachoeiras jamais vistas. Ele era uma perdição.

- Trevor Danver.

- Draco Malfoy.

O som da voz de Trevor era uma música há muito não ouvida e por um breve momento, enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis e via seu sorriso de lado, Draco não conseguia lembrar o motivo de não querer encontrá-lo.

- Pensei que não viria – Disse Trevor se aproximando devagar.

- O que o fez pensar isso?

- Não sei, talvez o fato de você ser um espião, um traidor, talvez você tivesse medo de entrar em contato com um comensal, ou comigo.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – Sussurrou Draco sentindo o comensal cada vez mais perto.

Trevor não respondeu, apenas sorriu de lado empurrando Draco aos poucos até encostar na parede. O loiro ofegou quando a boca do comensal tocou sua pele na altura de sua orelha respirando rápido fazendo arrepiar seus pêlos da nuca.

- Não sabia que ainda lhe causava arrepios – Sussurrou em sua orelha forçando-o a fechar os olhos.

- Não causa – Mentiu sentindo a voz vacilar.

- Mesmo?

Trevor riu ao sentir o corpo de Draco tremer em suas mãos. Aquele loiro era vulnerável ao seu toque, derretia aos seus carinhos, era facilmente dominado e difícil de largá-lo.

- Diga logo o que queres comigo Trevor – Pediu Draco sentindo o corpo do comensal cada vez mais perto do seu, cada vez mais colado.

- Sabes muito bem o que eu quero com você, quero a verdade, ou pelo menos uma desculpa muito convincente sobre seus atos quanto aos comensais e ao Lord na hora da batalha e depois dela.

- Se estás tão desconfiado de mim, por qual motivo continuas a me... tentar.

- Ora, eu não acreditar em você não quer dizer que não queira me introduzir em você, te dominar, te tocar – Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas de Draco por dentro da blusa – Te ver ficar ofegante como agora.

Draco queria morrer por estar sentindo aquilo, mas desejava beijar a boca de Trevor tanto quanto desejava se afastar. O maldito comensal que era sua maldição.

- Vamos me diga e talvez eu seja mais ameno com você – Disse Trevor passando a mão por dentro da roupa de Draco alcançando seu tórax.

- O que posso dizer, ser um espião não é fácil Trevor, não é uma tarefa que você conseguiria fazer com facilidade. Na hora da guerra eu tive ordens de permanecer em meu posto de espião de Dumbledore, assim como Snape.

- Não me convenceu.

- Então está ferindo a memória de nosso senhor, pois agi somente obedecendo a ordens dele.

- Não acredito em você.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto à isso. Nosso mestre está morto e sendo assim a verdade de minha lealdade também está.

- E depois? Por que continuou com eles?

- Porque sou um sonserino, vi uma oportunidade de ficar bem e a agarrei. Era isso ou ficar escondido como rato igual vocês.

- Onde esteve durante o tempo depois da guerra?

- Tirei umas férias – Satirizou Draco.

- Você é muito corajoso vindo até mim, me contando tudo isso e ainda zombando da minha cara, Draco. Admiro muito essa coragem. Humm, acho que vou lhe dar uma chance, mas então você precisa me provar que está do nosso lado.

- Como?

- Precisa me entregar Harry Potter, para que assim eu possa finalmente matá-lo, para que a memória de nosso Lord seja finalmente homenageada como merece.

- E como acha que vou fazer isso, ele está cheio de pessoas da Ordem da Fênix por perto.

- Simples, aproxime-se dele, faça amizade, diga que após a queda do Lord você se arrependeu de tudo e que é muito sozinho. Ele é um tolo de coração mole, vai acabar aceitando sua amizade, ai você me trará noticias de como está a operação de caça aos comensais e vai deixá-lo apaixonado por você – Draco viu um sorriso maléfico se abrir nos lábios vermelhos de Trevor e não gostou nada disso, não queria pensar em Harry, muito menos nas mãos de Trevor - Assim você me trás ele em uma armadilha para que eu possa matá-lo. E eu terei espiões na escola, saberei se está seguindo meus passos como eu mando.

- Posso demorar – Disse Draco pensando em uma maneira de manter Harry longe dele – Potter não vai ficar meu amigo de uma hora para outra.

- Tudo bem, mas o quero até o final do ano letivo. Um ano, Draco, esse é seu prazo.

Draco não falou nada, não respondeu àquele plano, pois em sua mente ele só conseguia ver o rosto de Harry, seu Harry e ouvir o sorriso maléfico de Trevor ao chegar perto para matá-lo. Por pouco Draco não perdeu o controle e atacou o comensal naquele mesmo lugar, mas se conteve e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Então vamos ao que interessa.

- Pensei que tínhamos terminado, eu já concordei com seu plano e já apresentei minhas justificativas.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Disse Trevor lambendo o pescoço de Draco – Mas você achou mesmo que eu permitiria que você fosse embora sem que você me pagasse toda a desconfiança que me fez sentir? – Perguntou virando Draco de frente para a parede e começando a abrir a calça do loiro – Como você é ingênuo meu querido comensal.

**N/A:**

**Kimberly:** Pois é que bomba, Draco ainda gosta do comensal com quem tinha um caso... pior ainda ´ter que ir se encontrar com ele né... mas vc vai entender melhor sobre o trevor depois... espere só... bjus


	12. Magoa

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer a todo o carinho que sinto em seus reviews... alias as respostas estão lá embaixo... Espero que gostem cada vez mais da história... bjussss**

**Capítulo 12 – Magoa**

O restante dos dias em que Draco permaneceu no Largo Grimauld, foram os piores que poderia ter antes de voltar para a escola e cursar seu último ano infelizmente adiado pela guerra bruxa. Quando voltara de seu encontro com Trevor, Harry não lhe fez nenhum questionamento, deixou que as informações fossem passadas para o restante da Ordem enquanto ele negava-se a estar presente onde o loiro estivesse. Antes que Draco começasse a dizer algo, o grifinório levantou-se da mesa de jantar e saiu sendo seguido pelo olhar do sonserino.

- Trevor me aceitou de volta como comensal – Disse desviando os olhos de Harry – Apresentei uma desculpa plausível à ele e o mesmo aceitou, com certa relutância tenho que acrescentar. Terei que ganhar a confiança dele novamente.

- E como pretende fazer isso Malfoy? – Perguntou Lupin.

- É melhor não saber os métodos que usamos para provar nossa lealdade – Deu uma rápida olhada para Snape que estava parado no fundo da cozinha – Eles não são aprovados por quem é fora do ciclo.

- É aprovado por você? – Perguntou Rony – Gosta de maltratar pessoas inocentes, matá-las até?

- O que o senhor Malfoy quis dizer, senhor Weasley – Disse Snape aproximando-se – É que temos que fazer o que temos que fazer, mesmo que por vezes odiemos. Não é uma tarefa para qualquer um, poucas pessoas conseguiriam cumprir com esse tipo de dever, o senhor com certeza não é uma delas.

- Você já matou alguém? – Perguntou Harry que voltara para a cozinha sem ninguém perceber e estava parado no batente da porta olhando duro para Draco.

- Isso não vem ao caso no momento – Disse Draco afastando o prato de comida a sua frente e levantando-se – Com licença, obrigado pelo jantar.

- De nada – Respondeu a senhora Weasley – Sempre que quiser.

- Já ou não? – Questionou Harry novamente colocando o braço na frente do corpo de Draco quando o loiro ia passar ao seu lado na porta.

- Já disse que não vem ao caso.

- Sim ou não – Perguntou novamente olhando diretamente para os olhos cinzas.

- Sim – Sibilou Draco – Se insiste tanto em saber.

A mão de Harry afrouxou e seu braço caiu ao lado de seu corpo deixando Draco passar e ir para o andar de cima diretamente para o quarto de hóspede que ele usaria dali em diante.

Harry ficou perplexo por um momento e depois se retirou indo diretamente para o andar de cima, ele entrou no quarto de hóspede batendo a porta e apontando o dedo para Draco.

- Você é um mentiroso. Mentiu para mim esse tempo todo, nunca me disse que tinha matado alguém, uma pessoa inocente, tenho até mesmo medo de perguntar o que fez mais além disso.

- Fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

- "Fiz o que tinha que ser feito" pare com esse discursozinho de Snape para cima de mim, Dumbledore podia acreditar porque é um velho que se engana.

- Dumbledore acredita, pois era ele que nos mandava seguir as ordens de matar os trouxas inocentes que o Lord nos dava em dias de festa quando não conseguíamos salvá-los. Tudo isso para proteger você e o mundo bruxo, tudo para que tivéssemos uma chance de ganhar. Eram uma ou duas vidas em troca de informações que salvariam milhares de pessoas. Quer saber se matei? Eu matei sim, não me orgulho, mas se fosse preciso eu faria novamente, pois sei que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de fazer o que eu e Snape fazemos e depois voltar para essa casa feliz e fingindo que as vozes deles gritando misericórdia não estão em nossas cabeças.

Harry não respondeu, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele simplesmente virou as costas e foi para seu quarto. O restante dos dias resumiam-se em viver naquela casa sentindo a hostilidade de Harry e participar de reuniões dos comensais sempre tentando ter uma pista que ajudasse a saber o que Trevor estava querendo fazer com os trouxas, pois Draco já sabia qual era seu plano maior. Que ele levasse Harry para Trevor e assim pudesse finalmente homenagear o Lord das Trevas como ele merecia, porém somente Snape sabia disso, para todos os outros os comensais só queriam se fortalecer mais e mais e colocar terror nos bruxos.

Mas logo o dia primeiro de setembro chegou e todos tiveram que arrumar seus malões. Por um momento Draco reviveu sua infância quando tinha apenas onze anos e sua única preocupação era se a sonserina iria ser tão legal quando seu pai lhe falara. Que benção de dias eram aqueles em que não sentia uma dor forte no peito por se sentar ao lado de quem ama no carro que vai para kings Cross. Draco queria voltar para esse tempo, mas esse tempo passou e ele fez as suas escolhas, escolhas que o remeteram à fazer algo que não quer e que está fazendo o possível para não fazer.

Draco não levaria Harry para Trevor. Amava-o demais para isso, amava-o demais até mesmo para odiá-lo.

Harry por outro lado ainda estava se sentindo humilhado e ferido por saber que Draco tinha matado pessoas, coisa que nunca havia contado nem sequer citado em uma de suas conversas. E também por Trevor Danver, só de pensar nele Harry ficava com raiva. Imaginar outra pessoa passando a mão em seu Draco, beijando aquela boca, só de pensar ele enjoava.

Finalmente o carro chegou e todos os Weasley, os aurores, Harry e Hermione desceram. Dentro do carro ficaram Draco e Snape que dariam a volta e entrariam pelo outro lado para poder não levantar suspeitas caso algum comensal estivesse vendo-os.

- Ele não está reagindo muito bem – Disse Snape após a porta do carro se fechar.

- Vai levar certo tempo, mas ele vai aceitar – Disse Draco tentando convencer a si mesmo disso.

- Sei que vai – Ironizou Snape.

O trem logo partiu e Draco permaneceu em sua cabine com os mesmos amigos sonserinos que teve que agüentar durante muito tempo em seus anos de Hogwarts, agora apenas os ignorava e pensava em outra coisa, pensava em Harry em outra cabine igual a sua, conversando com seus amigos, possivelmente se divertindo, rindo.

Mas o que Draco não sabia é que Harry não estava com seus amigos, nem tão pouco estava se divertindo. Ele estava em outra cabine, no final do trem, uma única cabine vazia que agora trazia a sua presença pensativa. Ele olhava para fora e avistava a bela paisagem que sempre viu em seus anos anteriores e desta vez não sentiu uma alegria lhe atingir o peito. Estava triste demais para se alegrar com a vista do castelo recém construído ao longe.

- Harry, vamos – Chamou Hermione abrindo sua cabine – Temos que nos preparar para descer.

- Você não tem que ficar com os primeiranistas?

- Não, os novos monitores ficaram encarregados disso. Eu apenas tenho que evitar encrencas e brigas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram do trem e subiram nas carruagens que já estavam a espera deles. Os testrálios estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, Hagrid provavelmente andara cuidando de seus animais com mais atenção.

Depois que Neville, Gina e Luna também subiram na carruagem ela começou a andar e a passar pela fila de alunos que esperavam sua vez de embarcar e foi naquele momento que seus olhos se encontraram, quando os testralios estavam prestes a fazer a curva para pegar a estrada que levava a Hogwarts eles se olharam por um segundo.

Cinza no verde.

Amor e tristeza.

Draco não desviou o olhar e sentiu o peso os verdes olhos de Harry nos seus. Como doía ficar separado dele daquela forma.

Era cruel.

Tinha que dar um jeito.

A carruagem virou e sumiu pela estrada, Draco acompanhou a fila e depois de alguns minutos finalmente embarcou novamente com os mesmos amigos sonserinos que não queria ver nem ouvir.

Já no castelo todos se arrumaram em suas mesas e esperaram o chapéu seletor começar seu discurso de sempre, porém dessa vez ele não os preveniu de nenhum mal, dessa vez ele apenas enfatizou o quanto a união ajudou a derrotar o mal que agora não mais existia.

Queria Draco que nenhum mal existisse, mas ele sabia que não era verdade, e olhando para a nuca de Harry na mesa da grifinória ele teve certeza que jamais haveria paz na vida daquele menino, ele sempre seria alvo de atentados como os de Trevor. Draco suspirou alto e espetou um bacon com o garfo brincando com ele de um lado para o outro até que o diretor dissesse para que eles fossem dormir.

Todos seguiram para seus devidos dormitórios, mas no alto da torre norte e nos confins das masmorras, havia duas pessoas que não conseguiram dormir nem mesmo quando o sol já estava subindo novamente e o primeiro dia de aula começara.

**N/A:**

**MarciaBS:** Olá, na verdade eu não estou sem inspiração... eu quis mesmo colocar um triangulo completamente complicado e intenso entre Trevor, Draco e Harry, onde Draco é a principal vitima de seus sentimentos... isso ainda trará muitas dores para os dois... vamos ver o que irá acontecer daqui para frente... fique a vontade para dar seus reviews com criticas ou não... bjusss

**Jady Black:** Que bom que gostou da fic, vou publicar mais sim, pode deixar... bjussss

**Kimberly Anne Potter**: Pois é... a vida não é fácil para ninguém né, muito menos para Draco e Harry... agora o Draco se vê diante do dilema de ter que se entregar ao antigo amor para proteger o novo amor... que doideira neh, mas será que Draco conseguirá levar Harry até o Trevor de bom grado? Valeu pelo review... bjusss

**DreYuki-Chan**: Pois é, é uma montanha russa danada, uma hora está tudo bem, na outra está tudo desmoronando... mas no fim... no fim nem eu sei o que acontecerá... bjussss


	13. Sonserino, sempre sonserino

**Capítulo 13 – Sonserino, sempre sonserino.**

Draco estava realmente tenso em sua primeira aula de poção e não conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para preparar a poção que necessitava. Em sua mente ele só conseguiu pensar em uma forma de ter Harry de volta, ter seu amor por completo e um jeito de não o levar até Trevor, mas era mais difícil do que pensava conseguir uma dessas coisas. À duas mesas de distância o menino de ouro trabalhava com afinco tentando evitar levar uma bronca de Snape que mesmo mostrando-se estar do lado da Ordem da Fênix, não deixava de ser injusto. Quando a aula acabou os alunos arrumaram suas mochilas e rumaram o mais rápido que puderam para a saida. Draco saiu tão automaticamente que não viu que estava exatamente do lado de Harry na porta que também estava distraído. Quase toda a sala já estava rumando para seus destinos quando Harry tropeçou em sua capa e evitou uma queda segurando-se na pessoa ao seu lado.

- Desculpe eu...

Não havia mais palavras para dizer nada, Draco o segurava pelos braços fortemente e o olhava de uma forma intensa. O corredor estava quase deserto e Hermione teve a decência de agarrar Rony pela manga da capa e arrastá-lo para longe mesmo com o grifinório relutando em ir. A menina não era idiota e sabia o que acontecia entre os dois, mas Rony era tão obtuso que não conseguiria entender nada, mesmo que eles se agarrassem naquele minuto. A mochila de Draco estava caída no chão e a de Harry, que estava pendurada em seu braço, começava a pesar, mas nenhum dos dois ligou para isso, não naquele momento em que estavam tão próximos depois de semanas separados.

- Eu... - Começou a dizer Harry, mas teve que se calar, pois naquele momento os lábios finos de Draco avançaram para os seus roubando-lhe um beijo desesperado.

Harry queria impedí-lo, dizer que não. Mas suas forças foram roubadas quando o sonserino enterrou sua mão em seu cabelo revolto e o puxou para mais perto estreitando os corpos fazendo-o sentir sua saudade. Houve um momento de hesitação, mas logo Harry também enterrou suas mãos no cabelo do loiro e o apertou. Parecia que naquele momento tudo fora esquecido e eles só sabiam que existiam, que se amavam e se desejavam. Rapidamente e com destreza Draco apontou a varinha para suas mochilas e elas voaram atrás dele que, ainda beijando Harry, ia em direção à próxima sala de aula vazia. Ali dentro ele trancou a porta e deixou as mochilas jogadas à um canto. Sua boca devorava a de Harry que rapidamente desabotoou a capa do loiro e a deixou cair no chão de qualquer jeito antes de tirar a sua própria.

As respirações estavam alteradas. Ambos estavam ofegantes. A boca de Draco devorava o pescoço de Harry fazendo-o gemer enquanto sentava em uma carteira abrindo as pernas para encaixar o loiro entre elas. As mãos de Draco retiraram o suéter e começaram a desabotoar a camisa branca do menino de forma bruta quase arrancando os botões. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir unhas arranharem seu peito irritando seus mamilos sensíveis. Lábios tocaram em seu ombro delicadamente depositando beijos calmos enquanto desciam para seu peito e molhavam sua pele. A mão do grifinório se aventurou pelos cabelos loiros quando Draco passou a ponta da língua sobre o mamilo rígido.

- Draco – Sussurrou Harry antes de gemer ao sentir os dedos se fecharem levemente sobre seu mamilo.

Harry sentia seu corpo tremer ante as caricias ora desesperadas ora calmas que o sonserino lhe fazia. Ondas de prazer atravessaram os limites de sua razão. Harry queria Draco, queria ele ali, naquela mesa, queria senti-lo, queria saber que o loiro era seu e que ele era do loiro. Que pertenciam um ao outro e que não havia mais ninguém entre eles.

Devagar Harry pegou a mão do loiro e a levou até o meio de suas pernas fazendo o sonserino sentir a dureza de seu membro já ansioso por contato. Draco riu vendo o rosto vermelho de Harry e seus olhos quase implorando pelo contato.

- Você quer? – Perguntou Draco mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Harry – Pede.

- Draco, por favor.

- Por favor, o que?

- Toque-me.

- Onde? Tem que ser mais especifico.

- Aqui – Disse Harry abrindo a calça e expondo seu pênis vermelho – Me masturba Draco, quero sentir sua mão em mim.

- Eu não sei fazer isso – Disse Draco sorrindo – Vai ter que me ensinar.

- Seu desgraçado.

- Me xingar não vai fazer com que minha mão aprenda a masturbá-lo, sugiro que pare de falar besteiras e comece a dizer o que devo fazer.

Harry olhou para os olhos cinza e viu o tom zombador deles, era cruel e humilhante, mas ele queria tanto, seu corpo ansiava pelo toque daquelas mãos, por se desmanchar nelas.

- Ponha sua mão em cima – Começou a dizer.

- Assim? – Perguntou Draco colocando a mão em cima do membro. Harry ofegou.

- Isso, agora feche a mão. Assim, humm, isso mesmo. Agora comece a mexer para baixo e para cima.

- Mas e se eu quiser apertar, assim.

Harry arqueou o corpo para trás ao sentir os dedos longos se fecharem em seu pênis apertando-o e fazendo a cabeça começar a ficar roxa. Era dolorido e extremamente excitante. Harry respirava com dificuldade, seu pênis latejava e ele sentia um calor no abdômen.

- Draco, assim eu gozo...ah... não quero gozar agora.

- Desculpe, como eu disse não sei fazer isso direito – Draco estava se divertindo enquanto via o menino tremer em suas mãos – Acho melhor então eu ir bem devagar.

A mão branca subiu e desceu pelo membro de Harry com lentidão arranhando a pele enquanto puxava o prepúcio para cima cobrindo a cabeça e depois para baixo expondo-a aos seus olhos. Ele tocou a ponta do dedo na cabeça e coletou uma gota atrevida que saia antes da hora. Com os olhos presos no menino ofegante, Draco levou o dedo até a boca e chupou-o com vontade passando a língua por toda a extensão do dedo. Harry fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu mexendo os quadris fazendo Draco recomeçar o movimento.

- Mais rápido – Pediu Harry fazendo Draco sorrir e aumentar um pouquinho a velocidade – Não, tem que ser assim – Harry cobriu a mão de Draco com a sua e movimentou as duas em um ritmo rápido e constante – Isso.

Os olhos cinza se admiravam com os suspiros saídos da boca rosa do grifinório, aquele som era como música aos seus ouvidos. Por mais que gostasse que Harry o dominasse e entrasse em seu corpo, Draco adorava maltratar o menino, fazê-lo gemer e se contorcer em suas mãos igual estava fazendo naquele momento enquanto manuseava o membro com calma fazendo-o ir a loucura e clamar por mais.

- Draco, quero gozar na sua boca.

O loiro sorriu e aproximou-se daquele músculo rígido que o chamava balançando imponente a espera de sua boca quente. Draco passou a língua devagar pela extensão sentindo a veia grossa pulsar violentamente e a mão de Harry se fechar com força em seus cabelos. Os lábios firmes beijaram a cabeça vermelha e se abriram tomando como seu o pênis de Harry.

- Draco, oh meu Deus!

- Geme que eu quero ouvir – Disse Draco antes de voltar a tomar o membro em sua boca molhando-o com sua saliva e sentindo o gosto salgado daquela pele.

A mão de Harry acariciava os cabelos de Draco, mas a sucção que o loiro fazia era tanta que o menino sentia seu abdômen começar a tremer, ele estava prestes a gozar e quando sentiu que ia explodir ele apertou a cabeça de Draco fazendo-o abocanhar todo seu membro quase o engasgando. Mas o sonserino sabia muito bem como satisfazer seu grifinório, ele sabia que Harry adorava gozar em sua boca e ele adorava recebê-lo.

Harry ofegava enquanto derramava-se em Draco sentindo a língua esfomeada do menino lambendo-o. O corpo do grifinório estava mole e ele se largou em cima da mesa sentindo Draco levantar e se aproximar. Sem dizerem uma única palavra, ambos finalizaram o ato com um beijo calmo.

- Foi bom – Disse Harry no ouvido de Draco – Mas você ainda está com um probleminha ai – Comentou passando a mão por dentro da calça do sonserino sentindo o membro pulsar em sua palma – Posso te ajudar com isso.

- Adoraria, meu pervertido, mas já estamos muito atrasados para a próxima aula, McGonagall vai fazer perguntas.

Harry não disse nada, apenas olhou nos olhos de Draco e assentiu levantando-se e fechando a calça. Agora, depois do ápice e do desejo, naquele momento em que a razão tomava o lugar do prazer, Harry sentiu-se estranho. Os dois se olharam e não saia uma única palavra de suas bocas, era difícil dizer algo. Mas Harry conseguiu dizer o que estava engasgado.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido.

- Harry – Chamou Draco baixinho se aproximando e tocando no rosto do menino com cuidado – Eu sei que estamos mal. Mas eu não quero ficar assim, eu quero você, quero ter você, quero ficar com você.

- Eu sei, eu também quero, mas...

- Não tem "mas". Nós nos amamos, nos desejamos, isso é o que importa. Eu sei que por ser um espião eu faço coisas que você jamais irá entender, mas eu faço por uma boa razão. Harry, eu faço por você, porque é a única forma de não perdê-lo. Eu não posso lhe dizer muito do que faço, mas eu não sou um assassino como você pensa.

Draco se afastou um pouco virando-se de costas e se apoiando em uma mesa.

- Quando eu entrei para o círculo de comensais da morte, eu era apenas um idiota que queria reconhecimento e vingança pelo que aconteceu com meu pai. Mas, depois que eu fui marcado, senti que não era assim, que minha entrada não foi de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu fui persuadido a isso. O Lord queria me provar, se vingar pelo fracasso da minha família. Mas eu percebi tarde demais.

Harry não interrompeu Draco, ele estava surpreso, jamais ouviu o loiro dizer algo sobre sua segunda vida, a vida longe de Harry.

- Por sorte eu tinha você, eu tinha você em minha mente me dando um motivo a mais para continuar como agente duplo. Eu me arrisquei, Harry, diversas vezes. Eu fiz barbaridades sim, eu sei e me arrependo de todas e cada uma. Mas eu fiz porque quando eu olhasse para você saberia que estava vivo. E eu vou fazer, vou continuar, vou obedecer e seguir com minhas ordens.

- Mas e Trevor?

- Trevor é um empecilho no meu caminho que terei que lidar.

- O que ele queria com você?

- Nada demais, pedir explicações.

- O que ocorreu no encontro de vocês?

Nesse momento Draco teve um leve arrepio que escondeu muito bem do grifinório, Harry era curioso, mas não era atento o suficiente para entender seus gestos e olhares. Ele não conseguiria entender o medo que passava nas Iris do sonserino que lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

- Nada. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Mas, você terá novos encontros com ele, certo?

- Harry, esquece isso. Eu não posso te dizer tudo o que faço, mas eu já te pedi, confia em mim.

- Esta difícil, Draco. Não gosto desse Trevor.

- Esquece ele.

- Tudo bem, por hora. Mas agora me diga, vamos então assumir nosso namoro?

- Não – Respondeu Draco calmamente lembrando-se do prazo de um ano – Vamos com calma, estão acontecendo coisas demais e um agente duplo namorar Harry Potter pode ser muito arriscado.

- Ora, não era você que dizia não ligar para o que os outros falam?

- Eu ligo para o que pode me matar, sei como devo agir para me salvar.

- Bem sonserino de sua parte, ser covarde – Disse Harry com raiva.

- Eu não sou covarde, sou inteligente o suficiente para não precisar ser corajoso.

- Então vamos ficar as escondidas como antes? Ver todos os alunos se beijando, se abraçando, as sonserinas nojentas dando em cima de você além dos sonserinos e ficar quietos?

- Sim. Sei que odeia obedecer regras, mas precisa me obedecer nisso.

- Obedecer você? Quem você acha que é?

- Sou o único que está pensando entre nós dois. Uma palavra sua e tudo vai por água abaixo. Aprenda de uma vez que existe hora para ficar calado e essa hora é agora.

- Eu não sei por que ainda estou falando com você – Harry quase gritou na cara de Draco antes de dar as costas e ir em direção a porta – Não sei por que ainda te escuto.

- Você me escuta... – Disse Draco entre os dentes segurando Harry com força pelos braços e o prendendo na parede ao lado da porta -...porque sua mente oca precisa que alguém lhe diga como se coloca um pé na frente do outro para andar. Você se acha muito esperto e sabedor de tudo, mas não sabe de nada. Aprenda a ouvir e ficar quieto sem dar chilique querendo mostrar que por ser o salvador do mundo bruxo sabe de tudo. Você não sabe de nada.

- Eu sei que preciso ficar longe de você.

Harry empurrou Draco se desvencilhando de suas mãos e o olhando com ódio.

- Não se aproxime de mim.

Draco esperou a porta bater com força antes de desferir um soco na parede rasgando sua mão, ele não ligou para a dor, porque um idiota como ele precisava da dor para se sentir vivo.

Automaticamente ele olhou para seu braço esquerdo e com a mão machucada afastou a manga deixando a mostra a marca negra dançando em sua pele pálida.

Dor. Ele precisava de mais.

_**N/A:**_

Daniela Snape: Olá, obrigada pelo review... que bom que está gostando... logo logo posto o próximo capítulo... Quanto a decisão, acho que nessa semana eu posto o capítulo... bjusss

Kimberly Anne Potter: sim, meu objetivo era exatmente esse. construir esse triangulo tenso e delicado levando os personagens aos limites do amor... até onde eles vao para aceitar e salvar seu amor?


	14. Pensamentos

**Gente, desculpem a demora em postar um capítulo novo, mas estou completamente sem tempo. Tenho um monte de coisa para fazer e não tenho tempo para nada...  
**

**Mas aqui estou eu... e aqui está o capítulo espero que gostem... agradecimentos lá embaixo... bjusss  
**

**Capítulo 14 – Pensamentos **

Rapidamente o outono invadiu os jardins do castelo trazendo um vento gelado que precedia o inverno próximo. As árvores antes tão floridas e cheias de vida agora não passavam de reles troncos vazios e feios. Algumas ainda mantinham pequenas flores e folhas tentando segurá-las até onde podiam. Mas o ciclo de vida natural não permite essa aproximação prolongada, logo iriam para o chão também.

Porém, nada ali era mais vazio e triste que o coração de Draco Malfoy.

O sonserino não conseguia pensar em nada mais que não fosse Harry Potter, o desgraçado grifinório que o odiava e que ele tanto amava.

Draco tinha raiva do amor, ódio por não conseguir não senti-lo e mais ainda por sentir-se ser dobrado por seus sentimentos traiçoeiros. Afinal ele deveria odiar Harry Potter e todos os outros grifinórios, deveria zombar e pisar em suas cabeças, ele era superior. Na verdade ele odiava os grifinórios, menos ele. Não tinha como, mesmo que sentisse raiva pelas atitudes infantis e imaturidade por parte do moreno.

Esse resto de verão foi cruel para Draco. Passou tanto tempo sem memória e quando as retomou acabou perdendo-as novamente. Não exatamente as suas memórias do passado, mas as lembranças que poderia ter com ele.

A guerra havia acabado, droga. Ele estava livre. Poderia ficar com Harry, tomar a boca vermelha na sua em um beijo de bom dia, acarinhar os cabelos revoltos enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais, poderia ainda sentir o corpo jovem tremer embaixo do seu enquanto se movimentava sentindo o membro rijo invadi-lo.

Ah, seria perfeito!

Mas Draco deveria ter aprendido o que seu padrinho tanto lhe dissera: "Não se iluda Draco, o mundo nunca será perfeito para pessoas como nós".

Pessoas como nós, marcados para sempre por causa de uma escolha idiota ou conseqüência das escolhas de outros. Draco apertava o copo em sua mão amaldiçoando as escolhas de seu pai. Talvez se Lucio não tivesse escolhido ser comensal da morte, se fosse mais forte para não deixar-se persuadir pelas sedutoras propostas de poder do Lord, talvez ele estivesse agora deitado na cama confortável de seu refúgio na sala precisa ou melhor ainda, em seu quarto de monitor chefe, agarrado a Harry, beijando sua pele.

Mas ele não estava em Hogwarts e muito menos com Harry.

O copo de Whisky foi esvaziado e posto em uma mesinha próxima a si. Draco não deu atenção ao movimento feito, apenas continuou olhando diretamente para as labaredas na lareira.

Odiava estar ali.

Ele tinha que odiar.

- Draco. – Chamou a voz na outra poltrona reinvindicando atenção.

Draco desviou os olhos cinza da lareira e observou o homem sentado próximo à ele. As pernas dobradas eram grossas e torneadas, muito bem escondidas na calça justa e negra. A camisa vinho estava aberta nos primeiros botões deixando a mostra um pedaço de seu tórax pálido coberto apenas por uma pequena corrente de ouro. As mãos do homem estavam apoiando seu queixo e eram grandes com dedos longos e muito experientes. O cabelo negro caia por sua testa como uma cascata emoldurando seu rosto languido e belo com olhos azuis profundos. Por fim um sorriso torto brincava nos lábios finos. Trevor era um pecado e Draco odiava amar esse pecado.

- Está pensativo hoje. – Disse Trevor o observando atentamente.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e levou seu copo a boca sorvendo o liquido forte, por um momento ficou somente saboreando o gosto amargo. Só depois de sentir que o gosto começava a sumir do fundo de sua garganta que dirigiu a palavra ao homem.

- Estou cansado. – Disse simplesmente.

- Cansado? Draco, eu o conheço, você não está cansado. Algo o incomoda.

- Nada me incomoda a não ser o fato de estar na presença de um comensal da morte.

- Igualmente. – Riu Trevor. – Como está sua missão?

- Por que fala comigo como se fosse o Lord? Caso precise se lembrar, jamais existirá outro Lord.

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça ser o Lord das Trevas, como você mesmo disse, jamais existirá outro igual. Mas os comensais estavam perdidos sem um líder e eu senti que era a oportunidade ideal para conseguir exercer meu poder que tanto o Lord ofuscava.

- Você era o preferido dele.

- E ainda assim ficava em sua sombra. Agora, com os comensais em meu domínio, posso fazer o que eu quiser.

- Como conseguiu ter o controle das marcas? – Perguntou Draco olhando a marca negra dançar calmamente em sua pele pálida.

- Um feitiço antigo. Não é conhecido. Antes de sua morte o Lord me passou algumas informações importantes, claro que não todas, pode imaginar o que aprendi.

- Estou cansado demais para imaginar alguma coisa. – Disse Draco esfregando os olhos.

- Vem cá.

Draco abriu os olhos e viu a mão de Trevor estendida. Ele deveria negar. Era o certo a fazer.

Mas os olhos azuis o olhavam tão intensamente que parecia verem dentro de sua alma como a dor da rejeição o magoava e o fazia sentir-se abandonado. Claro que Trevor não sabia de Harry, sua oclumencia era excelente e todas as memórias do grifinório estavam muito bem guardadas. Trevor ainda imaginava que o salvador do mundo bruxo não queria aceitar as suas investidas, jamais iria imaginar que já tinha algo com o menino.

Por que tinha que gostar dos dois?

O certo era Harry, o menino certinho, o eleito, aquele que jamais o machucaria de propósito. Era a escolha óbvia e clara.

Mas Trevor era o medicamento de suas dores, aquele que o acolhia sem lhe dar tapinhas nas costas ou fazer perguntas irritantes. Apenas lhe dava o que precisava no momento.

E naquele momento Draco precisava ser querido.

Vendo que o loiro não se mexia, Trevor levantou-se de sua poltrona e se aproximou tocando os cabelos platinados com as pontas dos dedos vendo-o fechar os olhos aproveitando o carinho dado.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco vendo Trevor se ajoelhar no meio de suas pernas e acariciar suas coxas.

- Vou cuidar de você. Sei que precisa disso hoje.

- Mas...

- Shh, sem mas.

Ainda surpreso, Draco viu Trevor abrir sua calça. Será que a dor em seus olhos era tão visível? O comensal jamais fizera isso antes, não de livre e espontânea vontade. Não que Draco estivesse reclamando. Ter a boca de Trevor no meio de suas pernas era deliciosamente bem vindo. Mas ainda era estranho o motivo desse ato.

Bom, era melhor não pensar no motivo, estava realmente precisando daquilo, então era melhor simplesmente sentar-se mais confortável e esperar o momento de sentir o ápice trazer o torpor que o levaria dali e o deixaria sem se lembrar de seu nome. Talvez assim ele se esquecesse de Harry, Trevor e de tudo que tinha que fazer.

Isso, ele tentaria esquecer. Mas primeiro iria aproveitar os lábios do comensal.

Harry por sua vez estava nervoso com o terceiro sermão de Hermione. Ele tinha culpa de não conseguir segurar a atenção nos trabalhos chatos de transfiguração?

O sétimo ano era muito complicado mesmo. Deveria ter feito como muitos de seus amigos e desistido. Ele era um desastre, só iria mostrar aos outros com as notas oficiais do Ministério.

Seria vergonhoso.

- Ah, Hermione. Não consigo mais me concentrar. Vou dormir que já é quase meia noite.

- Se o Harry vai, eu também vou. – Disse Rony fechando o livro.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Estamos no último ano, precisamos terminar com boa nota.

- Mas não dá mais para estudar hoje. Amanhã é sábado. Estudamos amanhã. – Disse Harry indo para seu dormitório.

Somente Neville voltou para fazer o último ano, Dino e Simas desistiram. Era uma pena, apesar de Simas ser meio estúpido as vezes, eles eram bons amigos. Mas naquele momento Harry queria era ficar sozinho.

Neville dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, os livros que usava para estudar estavam caídos no chão. Harry se aproximou e os arrumou em cima da mesa, admirava o esforço de Neville em aprender as matérias. Ele deveria ter esse mesmo esforço, mas não conseguia. Sua mente sempre o levava para os cabelos platinados e olhos cinzas de Draco.

Fazia muito tempo que não falava com ele, desde que...desde que Draco o masturbou antes de ser tão estúpido que feriu profundamente sua alma. Suspirando, Harry fechou a cortina em volta de sua cama e lançou um feitiço silenciador. Não queria que Rony ouvisse seus sonhos mais uma vez. Já fora muito constrangedor acordar com ele questionando o motivo de estar dizendo o nome de Malfoy.

Não foi nada fácil inventar uma desculpa para seus atos, mas no fim conseguiu reverter a situação dizendo que estava sonhando que o estrangulava.

Será que um dia poderia fazer isso se fosse preciso?

Que pergunta idiota. Claro que não poderia.

Desistindo de tentar entender seus pensamentos, Harry abraçou o travesseiro e imaginou estar abraçado ao torço do sonserino, sentindo seu cheiro intenso e sua pele macia. Poderiam fazer sexo também, seria maravilhoso. Deixaria ser tomado por Draco, o penis do loiro era um doce que se oferecido não deveria ser negado. Mas o tomaria também todo para si.

Seria bom, mas Draco estava longe há algum tempo. Só via o loiro esporadicamente nos corredores ou em sala de aula. Não falavam e nem mesmo se olhavam. Era doloroso e cruel, mas era preciso.

Uma angustia bateu no coração de Harry, o que Draco estaria fazendo naquele momento? Será que também agarrava seu travesseiro querendo que fosse Harry?

Poderia ser isso mesmo, era melhor dormir pensando nisso, talvez acabasse acreditando.

**N/A:**

**Kimberly Anne Potter -** Olha os personagens vão começar a entrar em um momento em que vão se questionar de tudo. E conforme a fic vai se concluindo vamos descobrir até onde eles podem ir pelo amor... ai ai,... valeu pelo review,... bjuss

**Daniela Snape** =- não precisa mais esperar, olha o capítulo aqui... bjussss


	15. Sensações

**Oieeee... desculpem a demora em vir postar mais um capítulo, mas estou em plena mudança de emprego e tudo acaba sendo corrido demais, mas aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem... agradecimentos lá embaixo...**

**Capítulo 15 – Sensações.**

Hermione já estava ficando irritada. Era a terceira vez que tentava inutilmente se concentrar na essência de bolhas que precisava acrescentar em sua poção. Mas toda vez que começava a virar o pequeno recipiente para deixar as gotas caírem em sua poção, acabava se atrapalhando e por pouco não derrubava o vidro inteiro.

- Harry para com isso! – Disse por entre os dentes olhando de soslaio para o amigo ao seu lado.

Imediatamente Harry parara de mexer a perna que balançava compulsivamente enquanto olhava para o quadro negro fingindo ver os ingredientes da poção Vilax que o professor passara para essa aula. Estava na sala a vinte minutos apenas, mas era suficiente para desejar correr porta afora, se aventurar pelos corredores frios e desertos afim de se esconder em algum canto isolado. Quem sabe assim conseguiria fugir dos olhares afiados do sonserino.

Draco sentara na fileira ao lado, junto com os outros sonserinos, mas não parara de encarar sua nuca. Seu olhar era tão agudo que chegava a romper a barreira de sua pele e entrar em sua carne esquentando-a, fazendo-a arder e clamar por ele.

Incomodava.

Durante vinte minutos sentiu-se tonto e irritado. No inicio da aula, quando se levantou para pegar os ingredientes no armário, parecia que era o momento mais tenso de seu cansativo dia. Esperou que todos os alunos pegassem o que precisava, talvez conseguisse evitá-lo, Draco já deveria ter pego seus materiais.

Porém, assim que chegou ao armário e estendeu seu braço para o pote de figo, viu uma mão pálida e cumprida aparecer ao seu lado indo em direção ao mesmo pote. Imediatamente fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro intenso de baunilha que a pele macia dele continha. Um hálito quente foi soprado de leve em sua nuca arrepiando seus pelos e causando uma fraca tontura. De repente não conseguia saber onde estava. Só sabia que estava próximo à ele.

A voz aveludada invadiu sua mente fazendo-o fechar os olhos lembrando-se dos momentos em que aquele mesmo tom de voz gemia em seu ouvido enquanto o penetrava ora com calma ora com força.

O som vibrava em suas veias tecendo uma música pelas suas artérias. Era intenso e o fazia ofegar. Precisou morder o lábio para não dizer algo naquele momento.

- Algum problema, Potter?

Potter? Ele não era Potter, ele era Harry.

Não era?

Não. Não para esse Draco. Não para esse comensal que participara de todas as novas atrocidades que aconteceram nas vilas trouxas.

- Sim. – Respondeu Harry sentindo as ondas de calor sumirem e serem substituídas pelo frio.

Devagar se virou e encarou os olhos cinzas com determinação. Draco estava da mesma forma que estivera durantes todos esses dias, lindo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam sem gel e caiam em curtas ondas por sua têmpora emoldurando o rosto fino. Sua pele estava pálida como de costume, mas um pequeno rubor aparecia em suas bochechas quando o olhava.

Era Draco, ali, na sua frente.

Ele era tão lindo. Como um anjo que entrara em sua vida. Mas um anjo não cometia tantas atrocidades. Não infligia dor e nem fazia as pessoas implorarem pela morte.

- Harry?

O sussurro saiu tão baixo pelos lábios finos do sonserino que mal conseguia se ouvir. Foi como um silvo do vento no inverno. Intenso e baixo assustando quem o ouvia.

Mas naquele momento quem começava a se assustar era Draco ao ver a luz de vida, a centelha de calor começar a se dissipar por trás das esmeraldas. Logo não haveria mais aquela pequena chama que dava a vida intensa ao grifinório. Começava a se tornar nada.

Harry o olhava com frieza quase calculada. Era o desprezo que desejava sentir, mas que não conseguia colocar para fora. Somente agora, que olhava no fundo dos olhos de Draco, podia se libertar das amarras e deixar correr solto por si todo o sentimento reprimido após ler as manchetes dos jornais.

Pensou por um momento que quando estivesse frente a frente com o loiro, acabaria voando em seu pescoço e o apertando até que os olhos cinza se arregalassem pelo medo e o corpo relaxasse pela falta de oxigênio. Mas isso era só um pensamento e pensamentos jamais devem ser tomados como possíveis atitudes de um coração quebrado.

Harry sabia disso, pois podia brigar e bater em Malfoy, mas naquele momento só queria se afastar dele, ficar longe de seus atos violentos, dos massacres que estavam em seus olhos e do sangue que manchavam suas mãos.

Mas muito pior que isso.

Queria se distanciar do jovem que estava com Trevor Danver.

Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber isso. Não era necessário que alguém lhe contasse. As sumidas de Draco misteriosamente no meio da noite sempre intrigaram-no. Um dia, no entanto, desejou saber o que estava acontecendo e o seguiu vendo-o sair dos limites da escola e aparatar. Por duas horas Harry esperou, até que Draco apareceu. Seus olhos estavam distantes e vazios, mas sua roupa bagunçada e seus cabelos desalinhados não eram resposta para seus questionamentos.

Porém, havia algo mais em Draco. Era algo em seu ser, em seu corpo. Estava diferente.

Protegido com sua capa da invisibilidade, Harry se aproximou do jovem quando o mesmo parou por um instante na beirada da escada que levava às masmorras.

Foi naquele instante, com o nariz quase grudado no pescoço de Draco que descobriu o que estava diferente no sonserino.

Ele cheirava a sexo.

Draco se afastou ao ver um túnel profundo se erguer dentro das esmeraldas. Sua testa franziu. Harry estivera quase ronronando só por sussurrar em seu ouvido e agora o olhava como se tivesse descoberto que Voldemort voltara e que seus esforços em proteger o mundo haviam sido em vão.

Não, era pior que isso, era um olhar de desprezo. O típico olhar que ele merecia.

Abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas Harry apenas passara por si e se dirigiu à sua mesa, onde sentou com as mãos entrelaçadas embaixo do queixo, o olhar fixo no quadro negro sem lê-lo e mexendo a perna embaixo da mesa.

Poucos segundos depois também voltara para sua bancada tentando executar a tarefa pedida. Até que não fora tão difícil, afinal, seu treinamento de comensal o deixou hábil à desligar-se de tudo e focar-se no que precisava fazer naquele momento.

Naquele momento ele tinha que fazer uma poção que simula a morte.

Mas Harry não tinha a mesma sorte. Além de levar bronca de Hermione por não parar de mexer a perna, continha em seu caldeirão algo parecido com água suja, sendo que era para a poção estar violeta e fina.

Definitivamente estava errado e Snape só confirmou isso quando lhe retirou dez pontos da grifinória e esvaziou seu caldeirão.

Tudo bem, naquele momento só importava ir embora.

Dez minutos depois o sinal tocou e Harry correu para colocar todos os materiais dentro da bolsa. Porém, sua coordenação motora jamais fora boa para que conseguisse agir com rapidez. Assim que puxou a alça da mochila, a mesma se abriu e derrubou todo o material no chão fazendo voar folha e derramar tinta.

- Podem me esperar lá fora. – Disse para Rony e Hermione que estavam parados ao seu lado. – Não vou demorar.

- Vamos te esperar. – Disse Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros e se abaixou para pegar suas coisas. O tinteiro estava todo derramado, teria que compra outro, as folhas estavam todas espalhadas. Pegou as mais próximas e se ajoelhou para pegar as mais distantes, porém quando se ajoelhou e esticou a mão para o pergaminho mais distante, viu um par de sapatos lustrados pararem embaixo de seus dedos.

Imediatamente levou os olhos pelas pernas longas e finas até chegar aos olhos negros e sorriso zombeteiro de Zabini.

- Isso mesmo, Potter. Esse é exatamente seu lugar, aos pés de pessoas mais puras que você.

- Cale a boca, Zabini. – Disse Rony largando a mochila no chão.

Harry balançou a cabeça e recolheu o pergaminho antes de se levantar e olhar com desprezo para Zabini.

- Você não vale a perda do meu tempo. Volte para seu covil de Comensais.

- O que disse? – Perguntou Zabini fechando a mão em punho.

- Zabini. – Chamou a voz fria de Draco que se aproximava devagar olhando intensamente para Harry. – Não perca seu tempo com essa gentinha. Eles não são capazes de entender o que falamos.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Malfoy. Vá escovar seus cabelos oleosos. – Disse Rony sentindo Hermione segurar seu braço.

- Vou lhe dar uma dica, Wesleyzinho. – Disse Draco sorrindo de canto. – Se quer dar uma de macho, então não permita que sua namoradinha sangue ruim lhe segure.

Hermione apertou mais o braço de Rony, pois nesse exato momento o grifinório estava quase pulando em cima de Malfoy.

- Ow, segura seu cachorro, Granger. Ele não come a dias de tão pobre que é. Não quero que esse vira lata queria experimentar minha carne de primeira linha.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Draco sentiu a ponta de uma varinha pressionar sua garganta. Harry emitia ondas de raiva e fúria. Era possível sentir no ar a intensidade de seu ódio.

- É melhor calar a boca, Malfoy.

- Se não o que? – Perguntou Draco. – Vai me matar? Sabe que não consegue e sabe o porque.

Draco dissera a última frase baixinho. Estava gostando de ver a centelha de vida no fundo de seus olhos verdes. Isso mesmo, queria Harry assim, vivo e ardendo.

- Você é nojento.

- Tem certeza?

O aperto na varinha se intensificou.

- Eu te odeio.

- Não odeia não. – Sussurrou Draco chegando mais perto de seu ouvido. – Você me quer. É só pedir.

Harry sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca e por um segundo fechou os olhos sentindo aquela voz invadir seu corpo e abalar suas estruturas.

- Estarei na sala precisa hoje a noite.

Harry não respondeu, apenas sentiu o sonserino se afastar com Zabine em sua cola.

- Que idiota, devia ter deixado eu estourar a cara dele, Hermione.

- Não. Isso só traria problemas.

- Em pensar que esse idiota trabalha para a Ordem.

- Igual Snape. – Comentou Hermione. – Eles podem até fazer algo para o bem, mas ainda assim são cruéis por dentro. Não acha, Harry?

Harry não olhou para a amiga e nem mesmo deu atenção à sua ultima pergunta ou o tom com que perguntou.

- Deixa isso para lá, vamos logo. Quero que esse dia acabe de uma vez.

Quando estavam no corredor, Hermione puxou Harry para que ficasse um pouco atrás, deixando Rony na frente. Baixando a voz em quase um sussurro a menina virou-se para o amigo.

- Creio que não iremos vê-lo após o jantar, não é mesmo?

- Do que está falando?

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Eu não sou idiota, Harry.

- Ainda não sei do que está falando. – Repitiu Harry sentindo-se nervoso com o olhar da morena.

- Pode fingir que não sabe, eu só estou preocupada. Mas não vou te dizer o que fazer. Mas pelo menos use a capa de invisibilidade. Não quero que perca os pontos que demoro tanto para ganhar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Hermione saiu e se aproximou de Rony. Harry ficou parado no corredor por um momento, só vendo os amigos sumirem pela esquina do corredor.

Hermione sabia, de alguma forma ela já sabia. Tinha que descobrir como, mas antes tinha que terminar o dia de estudos para ir à sala precisa.

N/A:

Kimberly Anne Potter: Pois é, é triste saber que os dois estão dessa forma, mas as vezes algo assim é necessário para fortalecer ambos... vamos ver o que acontecerá nos próximos capítulos neh... bjussss

Daniela Snape: Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e desculpe-me por fazer esperar demais por mais esse capítulo...

Fabianadat: Pois é, o Trevor tem um modo de consolar o Draco que é bem peculiar, mas que para o sonserino funciona muito bem e o deixa bem relaxado somente aproveitando o momento...

Makele: Pois é, o Harry sofre muito,pois tudo que acontece a sua volta é por causa dele, tudo é consequencia da proteção que precisam dar à ele.é muito complicado e intenso, mas vamos ver o que acontece neh... bjusss


	16. Vamos ficar bem

**Capítulo 16 – Vamos ficar bem**

Harry se apressou pelos corredores enquanto todos estavam no grande salão aproveitando o delicioso banquete feito pelos elfos. Ele não tinha a menor fome. Seu estomago revirava de nervoso enquanto subia as escadas de mármore quase correndo em direção ao sétimo andar.

Assim que chegou ao local abriu o mapa do maroto e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Todos estavam no salão principal, Filch estava no terceiro andar e Madame Nora no primeiro. Fechou o mapa e o guardou no bolso da capa. Passou três vezes diante da grande tapeçaria com os olhos fechados e mentalizando o lugar que queria encontrar.

Ao abrir os olhos viu uma simples porta aparecer. Devagar estendeu a mão e segurou a maçaneta, mas antes de virá-la respirou fundo. Após pensar um pouco e controlar o nervosismo que o fazia tremer, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta entrando em um simples galpão.

A princípio era somente um lugar vazio e triste, mas ao olhar direito viu o colchão com lençóis vermelhos no chão e velas ao redor formando sombras nos travesseiros. Seu corpo se aqueceu com as imagens de um passado não muito distante em que estava por cima de um corpo pálido e macio, mexendo-se em movimentos constantes variando entre o bruto e o calmo. Lembrou-se das mãos firmes agarrando os lençóis enquanto uma boca rosada abria-se e deixava escapar um gemido, quase uma lamuria um pedido.

Que delícia lembrar do suor caindo de sua testa direto para as costas lisas e perfeitas do menino em seu domínio. O gosto salgado da gota travessa quando se abaixava e beijava a espinha aparente sob a pele.

Seus dedos mexeram involuntariamente ao se recordar do quadril muito bem seguro por suas mãos fortes enquanto o empurrava e o puxava para seu corpo fazendo-o pular de desejo ao atingir seu ponto mais fraco com seu membro duro e pulsante.

Harry lambeu os lábios e abriu os olhos que não percebeu fechar e tudo sumiu ao ver os olhos tensos de Draco grudados em si.

O sonserino estava na parede do fundo, escorado com os braços cruzados diante do peito, estava com seu habitual terno negro muito bem costurado pela melhor costureira do mundo bruxo. Uma recordação de seu pai. Seus cabelos estavam devidamente penteados e seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes.

Ele estava um deus.

Mas Harry não estava ali para admirá-lo, estava ali para terminar com essa história de uma vez por todas.

- Acha que vai me dobrar e transar comigo nessa cama? – Perguntou o menino com asco olhando friamente para Draco.

- Foi a sala quem conjurou, eu só queria encontrá-lo, mas não descarto a possibilidade. Estou louco para traçar você.

Um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios de Draco enquanto via Harry ficar desconcertado com o que falou.

- Não estou inclinado a deixar que satisfaça suas fantasias hoje. Talvez você possa pedir para que Trevor faça isso para você. Quem sabe ele deixa que você trace a bunda dele ou será que só ele pode traçar alguém?

Draco apagou o sorriso do rosto e se aproximou devagar olhando cruelmente para os olhos verdes de Harry.

- Não diga o que não sabe.

- Eu sei muito bem. Acha que não vejo você saindo a noite? Acha que não sinto o cheiro de sexo que ele deixa impregnado em você?

- Cale a boca. – Pediu Draco sentindo o coração arder de ódio.

- Não, eu não vou ficar quieto. – Gritou Harry. – Você vai e me fala que quer ficar comigo, que quer que eu seja seu e ai depois corre para o colo daquele comensal nojento, senta no pau dele, geme para ele e vem querer falar comigo?

Draco empurrou Harry para a parede segurando-o pelos ombros e rosnou entre os dentes.

- Já disse para não falar do que não sabe, você não imagina, não sabe nem da metade da história.

- Eu sei o que estou vendo e o que vejo é um comensal nojento que é comido por outro antes de torturarem e matarem crianças inocentes, arrancar a pele de trouxas na frente de suas mulheres e filhos. Eu vejo um monstro.

Por um momento Harry parou de falar e apenas observou os olhos cinza nublarem-se com sombras. Eles extasiavam aos poucos diante de si, sumiam no mundo deixando apenas dois globos sem vida. Draco se distanciava cada vez mais até que sumiria.

O grifinório franziu a testa não sabendo o que acontecia com o sonserino.

- Um monstro? – Disse a voz fina e baixinha de Draco. – É isso que você acha que sou?

Harry não respondeu. Queria muito quebrá-lo por completo, destruí-lo pela dor que sentia. Mas a angustia que apareceu nos olhos dele eram tão cruéis que por si só eram um castigo. Seu coração bateu mais rápido quando viu a água se acumular nos cílios claros e grandes, estavam prestes a cair. Fugiriam por seu rosto triste e sumiriam pelo colarinho do terno. Uma lágrima repleta de sentimentos que se perderia em tecidos negros.

- Draco?

O menino não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-o. Mas de repente Harry viu os olhos piscarem com força e sugarem todas as lágrimas tornando-os secos, vivos e duros. O cinza se intensificou em um chumbo forte. Seu olhar era frio e cortante como uma navalha prestes a arrancar sua pele. As feições de seu belo rosto endureceram e se transformaram em um demônio sombrio.

As garras em seu ombro prenderam-se em sua pele e subiram arranhando-o com suas unhas afiadas até chegarem no pescoço liso onde se prenderam quase fechando-se entorno dele.

- Me larga, Draco.

- Você não sabe o que é. – Disse Draco olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Não tem idéia de como é. Você só acha, acha e acha. Mas não sabe de nada. Se lamenta por ter que ir para sua cama a noite e dormir tranquilamente enquanto eu tenho que ver uma criança me pedir misericórdia enquanto vê sua querida mãezinha ser torturada na sua frente.

- Está me machucando.

- Estou? Isso é pouco perto do que tenho que fazer para me manter em minha posição para poder evitar que aqueles comensais loucos façam mais e mais assassinatos. Acha que o Lord era ruim? Os comensais são piores.

- Me larga. – Sibilou Harry conseguindo se soltar das mãos do loiro. – Você está louco.

- Sim estou louco sim, louco porque um idiota como você vem me dar lições de moral enquanto fica com seus amigos brincando de escolhinha sendo que sou eu a frente de batalha.

- Fique longe de mim. – Disse o moreno ao ver Draco se aproximando. – Não quero mais um dedo seu encostado em mim. Quero esquecer você.

Uma risada saiu da boca de Draco.

- Você não conseguirá me esquecer, pois não deixarei que você me esqueça.

Rapidamente Draco jogou longe a varinha que Harry acabara de empunhar e o segurou novamente. Suas mãos prenderam-se como garras nos pulsos finos e com seu corpo o levou até a cama onde o derrubou deitando-se por cima e sentindo a respiração alterada do menino.

- Eu vou ficar impregnado em sua pele. Você jamais se esquecerá de mim.

Com uma facilidade enorme o sonserino segurou os pulsos de Harry com uma mão e desabotoou a camisa branca do uniforme da escola. Expondo o peito alvo com ralos pelos negros no meio do tórax.

Harry se contorcia tentando se livrar das mãos de Draco, mas o sonserino sentou-se em seu quadril prendendo uma perna de cada lado do corpo do grifinório.

- Você não vai sair. Eu não vou deixá-lo. Você quer me esquecer, mas eu não vou deixar.

Abaixando-se um pouco, Draco suspirou perto dos lábios de Harry fazendo-o tremer. Suas unhas tocaram de leve a clavícula e desceram traçando um caminho até a cintura de Harry fazendo-o se esforçar para não demonstrar que começava a sentir o corpo tremer e esquentar.

- Você quer. – Sussurrou Draco em seu ouvido.

- Me larga, não tem o direito.

- Shh. – Um dedo postou-se nos lábios de Harry impedindo-o de falar. – Depois você reclama, agora apenas sinta o quanto eu vou entrar em você.

Por mais que quisesse retrucar e dizer que o loiro estava louco, Harry apenas permaneceu em silêncio e sentiu a língua quente pousar em seu pescoço lambendo sua pele, traçando um pequeno círculo enquanto os dedos ágeis brincavam com o inicio de sua calça, próximo ao zíper.

- Draco, por favor, pare.

Draco não deu ouvidos as lamurias de Harry, apenas continuou beijando e lambendo aquela parte tão sensível do pescoço do menino enquanto abria devagar o botão da calça e descia o zíper.

Por cima da cueca era possível notar a protuberância que era o membro semi rígido de Harry. Draco o ignorou e apenas voltou a acariciar o abdômen liso. Algumas vezes brincava com o umbigo sem nunca deixar de beijar a pele dos pescoço, alterando algumas vezes com o lóbulo da orelha.

Àquela altura Harry já começava a ofegar e se mexer um pouco. Draco sabia que logo ele estaria pedindo para ser liberto e poder se agarrar ao seu corpo clamando por satisfação, mas ainda não era o momento.

Devagar desceu sua língua ávida até os mamilos rosados onde lambeu em movimentos circulares antes de dar leves mordidas. Era possível sentir Harry tentando controlar o impulso de gemer.

Após alguns minutos se concentrando apenas nos mamilos, Draco subiu o rosto até ficar paralelo a Harry e ver seus olhos aumentarem quando sua mão adentrou a cueca fina e se fechou sobre o membro rígido. Um sorriso torto apareceu em sua boca assim que viu o moreno fechar os olhos e abrir a boca em um gemido mudo.

- Você nunca vai esquecer minha boca em seu corpo.

Com um movimento rápido, Draco afastou a mão do membro pulsante e lançou um feitiço prendendo as mãos de Harry sobre sua cabeça. Com um riso safado o loiro despiu o grifinório e abriu as pernas brancas com suas mãos.

Os olhos verdes estavam quase fora de órbita enquanto passeava suas mãos pelas coxas coberta de pelos negros. Seus dedos se aventuravam pela extensão de sua pele desde o joelho até o comecinho da virilha. Era uma tortura lenta.

O pênis de Harry já estava completamente intumescido e vermelho pelo sangue que corria por suas veias inchadas.

- Draco...

- Calma, eu vou cuidar de você.

Sorrindo alegremente como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que quisesse fazer no mundo, Draco abriu mais as pernas de Harry e se abaixou aproximando-se do membro duro. Com maestria segurou a base com uma mão, apertou de leve as bolas inchadas e guiou o mastro até seus lábios depositando um beijo casto em sua cabeça vermelha.

Agora sim, aquele era o som que queria ouvir. O gemido de Harry.

Triunfante por ter conseguido acalmar a fera, Draco abriu a boca e aceitou o membro de bom grado fartando-se em seu gosto salgado e leve. Desceu, subiu, lambeu, chupou e mordeu enquanto apertava as bolas com as mãos.

Harry se contorcia na cama gemendo e implorando por mais. Porém a boca de Draco não lhe proporcionou mais, ao contrário, largou-o.

Antes que pudesse protestar o abandono, sentiu seu quadril ser levantado e o membro duro de Draco apontar em sua entrada despreparada.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou fazê-lo nunca se esquecer de mim.

- Não faça isso. – Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados e desesperados.

- Shh, não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem de você.

Harry sentiu que o mundo havia explodido, o membro de Draco forçou passagem para dentro de seu corpo sem ter a delicadeza de pedir licença. Entrou como um carro invadindo uma casa. Quebrou e rasgou. O menino gritava e tentava se afastar, mas as mãos de Draco firmaram-se em sua cintura puxando-o cada vez mais até que finalmente Harry sentiu as bolas baterem em suas nádegas. Por um momento Draco apenas permaneceu parado sentindo a deliciosa sensação de estar dentro de Harry, um lugar um pouco familiar, que não estivera muitas vezes, mas que amava sentir.

- Você me paga. – Rosnou Harry ainda fazendo careta de dor pela invasão.

Draco apenas sorriu sombriamente e começou a se movimentar devagar sentindo o atrito da entrada estreita. Era deliciosa a sensação de sentir o corpo do grifinório tremer enquanto retirava seu membro devagar e empurrava com força ouvindo os gemidos altos.

Harry achava que perderia a consciência a qualquer momento enquanto as estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais e mais fortes. Mas depois que o pênis começava a entrar com facilidade e seu quadril batia com força nos de Draco, começou a sentir algo mais além da dor. Havia também prazer. Desejo e prazer. Aos poucos seus gritos foram substituídos por gemidos prazerosos e pedidos cada vez mais intensos.

Em um dado momento Draco pegou sua varinha e desfez o feitiço liberando as mãos de Harry. Mãos que rapidamente o agarraram ajudando-o a ficar sentado em seu colo tendo agora pleno domínio da penetração.

- Harry. – Sussurrou Draco vendo os olhos completamente cheios de luxuria. – Acredite em mim.

- Não consigo.

- Tente.

As palavras saiam tremidas e cortadas pelos movimentos constantes de seu quadril subindo e descendo sentindo as mãos de Draco cravarem em suas nádegas. O loiro jogou Harry novamente na cama e levantou suas pernas colocando-as em seus ombros. O grifinório fechou os olhos e apenas gemeu descontroladamente enquanto Draco o invadia com força fazendo barulho com suas estocadas.

Após implorar para que Draco não parasse, Harry sentiu o corpo se contrair e despejou seu sêmen em sua barriga. Seu corpo estava exausto, tremia e suava. Mas Draco ainda o penetrava cada vez mais com violência e brutalidade.

Finalmente, após uma longa penetração Harry sentiu o liquido quente derramar-se dentro de si.

Draco caiu em cima de Harry cansado e suado.

Após recuperar um pouco de seu controle, Draco olhou para Harry e falou claramente para aqueles olhos intensos.

- Você é meu. Pode querer se livrar de mim, mas você é só meu.

- Porém você pode ser de outro também não é. – Disse Harry cobrindo seu olhar de mágoa e angustia.

- Você jamais irá entender, Harry. E eu nem quero que entenda. Apenas confie em mim.

- Como?

- Não posso te responder, mas só peço confie em mim Harry. Eu amo você e preciso de você.

- Pode imaginar como é saber que você pode estar deitado com ele quando não está no castelo?

- Pode imaginar o que é me entregar a outro sabendo que é o melhor modo de salvar você?

- O que?

- Nada. – Respondeu Draco com pressa levantando-se devagar e pegando suas roupas.

- Você está fazendo isso por mim?

Draco fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou seus momentos de fraqueza ao lado do grifinório. Aqueles momentos em que não se controla e deixa sua mente falar o que deseja.

- Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir e preciso seguir todas as ordens, preciso executar meu papel muito bem e se isso significa transar com Trevor, então eu vou transar. E eu sei que você odeia isso. Mas é o preço que eu pago pela sua segurança.

- Você disse que gostava dele.

- Eu gosto. – Draco tocou o rosto do grifinório e o puxou devagar envolvendo seu corpo nu com seu braço. – Ele afasta o vazio da minha mente quando necessito, deixa-o no canto por alguns momentos. Me faz esquecer brevemente de qualquer problema que eu tenha e não me questiona sobre coisas banais e pessoais. Ele apenas me dá o que eu quero.

- E eu? O que eu sou para você?

- Você não joga meu vazio no canto, você o destrói e me preenche. Eu preciso de você, eu sempre precisei.

- Então porque me afronta, por que é idiota como os outros sonserinos.

- Porque eu sou orgulhoso, não vou permitir que insulte minha casa e meus colegas.

Harry fechou os olhos respirou fundo.

- Não quero ficar longe de você. – Disse por fim.

- Então não fique.

Draco puxou o corpo nu de Harry para mais perto e beijou seus lábios ávidos de carinho. Com pressa pegou a mão do grifinório e a levou até o meio de suas calças. Harry riu entre seus lábios e o empurrou para a cama novamente.

Antes de arrancar a camisa do loiro, Harry olhou intensamente em seus olhos e apenas lhe disse uma coisa.

- Vamos ficar bem.

_**N/A:**_

_**Makele:**_ Pois é, o Trevor é uma peça que atrapalha essa história dos dois...porém é a peça chave na história dos dois também... muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer entre Harry e Draco... e Trevor também... espero que goste do andamento... bjusss

**Kimberly Anne Potter:** Calma que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer entre os dois e Harry vai começar a saber e entender sobre a missão de Draco e isso será essencial para o restante da história... não posso dizer muita coisa pois se não será um Spoiler danado... espere para ler... bjussss


	17. A trégua

**Capítulo 17 – A trégua**

Ao voltar para o salão comunal, Harry teve que se esgueirar pelas sombras e entrar em corredores paralelos para fugir de Madame Norra, a gata nojenta e asquerosa do zelador Filch. O próprio zelador quase o pegou. Por sorte conseguiu chegar até o quadro da Mulher Gorda que o olhou feio por tê-la acordado.

Harry não ligou para os resmungos da mulher, naquele momento seu corpo estava leve demais para se importar com isso. Sua mente ainda revivia o momento em que escutou seu nome sair dos lábios de Draco enquanto derramava-se dentro daquele corpo trêmulo.

A sala comunal estava quase vazia, quase.

Hermione estava escorada no batente da entrada para os dormitórios. Seus braços estavam cruzados fortemente em frente ao peito e seus olhos eram intensos.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou Harry perto da lareira não se atrevendo a se aproximar. Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. – Por que não foi dormir?

- Queria ver a que horas você chegaria.

- Quer controlar meus horários agora?

- Sim. Eu não vou ficar calada enquanto você corre o risco de perder todos os pontos que demoro tanto para conseguir apenas para se encontrar com...com Malfoy. – Disse a última parte baixinho.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Harry franziu a testa e se sentou ficando de costas para a amiga. Seu estômago revirava e sua testa suava.

Hermione sabia.

Tudo bem que Draco dissera uma vez que se Rony e Hermione fossem realmente seus amigos, iriam aceitá-lo de qualquer forma. Porém, colocar isso em prática era terrível.

Aqueles breves segundos em que ela ficou em silêncio foram extremamente difíceis de se agüentar. O tempo sempre demora a passar quando se está ansioso. Arrasta-se como lava queimando devagar os nervos aguçados.

O que será que ela diria?

No fundo não acreditava que ela pudesse ser cruel a ponto de lhe virar as costas e dizer adeus por ele gostar de meninos. Mas na superfície de sua mente, nublando toda e qualquer razão, estava o medo. A imagem nítida dos olhos castanhos de Hermione, sempre tão intensos, mas doces e preocupados, cheios de repulsa e asco. E depois os azuis de Rony enquanto sua voz grossa lhe pedia distância.

Seria capaz de agüentar se os amigos lhe abandonassem?

A resposta era clara: Não.

Por isso temeu quando Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e o chamou:

- Harry, desde quando?

- Desde o sexto ano.

- Por que não me contou?

- Porque... – Começou Harry, mas não conseguiu concluir. Fixou seus olhos nos joelhos e esperou a sentença. O término do laço de amizade que amava.

- Harry? – Soou a voz trêmula de Hermione em claro questionamento. – Você não pensou que eu negaria você, não é?

Harry não respondeu, apenas levantou os olhos e encarou Hermione que colocou a mão na boca incrédula com o que Harry lhe respondia em silêncio.

- Não acredito que pensou isso de mim. Harry, como pode?

- Eu não sabia como você reagiria.

- Nós nos conhecemos há mais de sete anos, passamos por coisas que ninguém jamais passou e nem passará, sempre juntos. Como, depois de tudo isso, você ainda pensa que eu negaria você?

- Hermione tente entender. Eu cresci com tios que me ensinaram que isso era errado, era pecado e sujo. Eu tentei negar o que sentia, mas um dia simplesmente não deu para guardar.

- Harry, deveria ter confiado mais na nossa amizade. Mas eu entendo você, também cresci no mundo trouxa, sei como a sociedade é quadrada. Por sorte meus pais são bem modernos e entendem que as escolhas são de cada um e que ninguém deve ser julgado pela forma como nasceu.

A menina pegou as mãos de Harry e o olhou com amor antes de lhe abraçar fortemente.

- Você é um idiota, Harry Potter.

Harry riu junto com a amiga e sentiu que alguma coisa derretia dentro de si deixando livre o alivio da aceitação.

- Mas... – Começou Hermione afastando-se um pouco. – Por que Malfoy?

- Humm. – Harry franziu a testa imaginando como poderia contar algo tão complexo. - É complicado. – Disse antes de começar a narrar todos os acontecimentos entre os dois desde o primeiro encontro até aquele momento.

Ao terminar de falar sobre sua ida a sala precisa, percebeu que não tinha simplesmente falado sobre os ocorridos e sim sobre seus sentimentos. As alegrias e as dores, os sorrisos e as lágrimas. Tudo dividido com a menina ao seu lado. Somente naquele momento percebeu o quanto era pesado guardar tudo aquilo. Seu corpo e principalmente sua mente pareciam nadar em tranqüilidade agora.

- Realmente sua vida é complicada, mas sabe o que é mais complicado ainda? – Perguntou Hermione recebendo uma levantada de sobrancelha – Contar ao Rony.

Realmente contar ao Rony sobre sua relação amorosa foi muito complicado. Precisou de toda a ajuda de Hermione para controlar a ira do amigo.

- Malfoy? Por que Malfoy? – Gritou Rony andando de um lado para o outro diante da lareira na sala precisa. – Tinha os grifinórios, aquele grupinho de corvinais e até os lufalufanos. Mas o desgraçado do Malfoy? Por quê?

Harry nem mesmo se preocupou em responder e nem ouviu o insulto ao loiro. Apenas se levantou do sofá e abraçou fortemente o ruivo.

- Só para você saber, não estou disponível.

Hermione riu tão alto que o som reverberou pelas paredes contagiando-os.

Sua situação com Malfoy teve que ser bem explicada aos dois. No fim ficou combinado que Harry tomaria muito cuidado com essa história de Trevor e sempre contaria qualquer novidade, mesmo que Rony fizesse careta. Por mais que estivesse tudo bem, Hermione não deixou de acrescentar que Harry não deveria sair a noite para se encontrar com Malfoy, pois poderia perder muitos pontos e até ficar em detenção.

Obedecendo suas próprias palavras, os três voltaram para seus dormitórios antes do horário obrigatório. Harry se deitou e puxou o mapa do maroto de debaixo do travesseiro. Fazia um dia inteiro que não via o loiro. A última vez fora na sala precisa na noite anterior, depois o loiro simplesmente sumiu de vista. A única garantia que tinha de que ele não estivera com Trevor era ver o pontinho no mapa indicando que ele estava no castelo.

Antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono, Harry se lembrou da trégua estabelecida entre ele e Draco. Trevor era um problema grande entre os dois, mas jamais seria o motivo de suas brigas. Iriam pensar em como sair da situação em que Draco fora colocado, mas o mais importante era ficar junto.

Trevor queria Draco como seu, e o loiro não poderia negar. Fora difícil dizer que aceitava que coisas desse tipo poderiam acontecer nas reuniões, mas as palavras de Draco foram tão verdadeiras quando lhe disse que ele era o único verdadeiro que não conseguiu dizer não.

- Iremos passar por isso, Harry. E depois seremos só nós dois. Você é o único. O único.

Essas palavras também passeavam pela cabeça de Draco enquanto estava deitado na cama de seu quarto de monitor. Sim, Harry era o único que mexia com seus sentimentos mais profundos, acalentando sua alma, completando-o. Realmente amava o menino de cicatriz na testa, mas gostava dos toques selvagens de Trevor e da segurança que lhe era passada. Porém Trevor era um inimigo a ser aniquilado, precisava colocar isso em sua mente. Os momentos em que as mãos do moreno lhe tocavam eram só momentos de prazer. Sexo casual e necessário. Nada mais.

Algumas vezes sentia-se culpado tanto por Harry quanto por Trevor.

Harry aceitara até que bem a condição de continuar com os dois, aprendera que era necessário, mas ainda odiava-se por ver a mágoa no fundo de seus olhos. Sabia que Harry entregava-se de corpo e alma para si, que o amava incondicionalmente e fazia sacrifícios gigantes para que finalmente conseguisse ficar ao seu lado. Valorizava isso.

Mas Trevor algumas vezes o surpreendia pela tristeza em seu olhar após o incrível orgasmo que se derramava em seu corpo. Era tocante como suas íris azuis quebravam com a angustia que se instalava em sua alma enquanto ainda tremia dentro de si. Era a plena solidão. Cruel e devastadora. Algo que jamais vira naquele homem seguro e forte.

Sabia que não devia, mas naqueles momentos de vulnerabilidade do comensal, sentia uma dor tão profunda por saber que a culpa daquele sofrimento era em parte sua. Afinal, ele dera àquele homem a possibilidade de tê-lo por completo, de saciar suas necessidades com sua pessoa. Adentrara-se na vida dele de maneira peculiar. Instalara-se lá no canto onde havia a esperança de que no fim estivessem os dois juntos.

Draco era de certa forma, uma válvula de escape para que Trevor pudesse sentir que ainda tinha alguém que se importasse com ele. E por isso se entregava ao corpo do jovem loiro. Adentrava-se em sua alma sem pedir permissão. As vezes não havia aviso antes de prensar o sonserino na parede e explorar seu corpo com sua mão sedenta, derramar-se em sua entrada estreita e morder sua pele alva.

Mas era no momento após o ápice, quando sua mente fechava-se para qualquer coisa além de Draco que ele demonstrava sua fraqueza. Aquele maldito minuto em que olhava para ele e sentia que tudo poderia acabar, pois ele estava bem. Draco odiava esses momentos, apenas o abraçava forte e escondia seu rosto no pescoço do moreno querendo que tudo fosse diferente.

Porém nada seria diferente.

Trevor ainda era o chefe dos comensais sedento por vingança pela morte de seu Lord. Um estrategista de primeira linha que sabia guardar para si todas as informações do seu grande plano de vingança. Nem mesmo Draco sabia o que seria feito quando o homem mandasse que trouxesse Potter para suas mãos. Não dava nem mesmo para tentar convencer os outros comensais a lhe contar, pois não havia mais contato com eles. Trevor o proibiu. Seu contato era diretamente com ele. Só via os comensais quando estava em meio a algum ataque nas vilas trouxas e mesmo assim não havia a possibilidade de conseguir persuadi-los a lhe dizer algo.

Era tempo perdido.

Tempo que passava rápido enquanto estava dentro das paredes do castelo. Já era quase Natal. Todos os alunos se preparavam para passar aquele tempo de festas com seus amigos e familiares. Deveria ser encantador esse pensamento de poder estar com pessoas que se importam com sua presença, que gostam de sua presença.

Draco não tinha essa sensação.

Na verdade só sentia um vazio aumentar em sua alma enquanto via Harry colocar a cueca e começar a se arrumar para ir passar o feriado com a família Weasley. O grifinório colocou a calça e olhou para o sonserino nu no colchão de sempre no chão. Um sorriso leve apareceu nos lábios finos, mas os olhos estavam nublados com um toque de tristeza.

- Por que você não vem comigo? – Perguntou Harry sentando-se ao lado dele e passando a mão por seu peito liso. – Sabe que pode ficar na sede da Ordem.

- Não. Eles não querem minha presença e eu não estou muito animado para passar o feriado com um bando de ruivos irritantes.

- Já disse que não quero que os destrate.

- Acredite, eu não os destratei.

Harry sorriu e se inclinou beijando a bochecha do sonserino.

- Humm, queria ficar com você aqui. Ficar agarrado com você o feriado inteiro. – Disse Harry lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Draco que fechou os olhos saboreando a sensação que lhe despertava. – Entrar e sair de você, comê-lo, chupá-lo. Estou realmente tentado a ficar aqui.

- Então fica. – Sussurrou a voz de Draco em seu ouvido lhe arrepiando. – Fica aqui comigo.

- Por que você me quer? – Questionou Harry passeando a mão pelo quadril macio.

- Porque preciso de você.

Harry parou os movimentos da mão que caminhava aos poucos em direção ao pênis de Draco e o olhou profundamente nos olhos. Aquela frase não fora dita levianamente, fora dita com medo e insegurança. Jamais sentira aquela necessidade na voz dele e muito menos nos olhos sempre firmes.

- Então eu fico.

De repente, os olhos cinzas se alargaram de surpresa. Draco jamais imaginou que Harry fosse largar o feriado com seus queridos amigos para ficar com ele enfunados naquele castelo sabendo que poderia ser chamado por Trevor a qualquer momento.

- Eu ficarei com você esse feriado, todos os dias.

Draco nem mesmo tinha o que falar. Apenas puxou Harry e retirou sua roupa invadindo-o intensamente demonstrando sua gratidão muda.

Harry a aceitou de bom grado e sorriu ao imaginar seu feriado sozinho nesse imenso castelo com o sonserino.

Mal podia esperar.

_**N/A:**_

_**Quero agradecer a todos pelo carinho e pelos comentários e reviews... fico muito feliz que estão gostando da fic, estou fazendo o possível para passar a vcs uma história boa... um agradecimento especial para** Makele e Kimberly Anne Potter** pelos reviews... obrigada mesmo... um grande beijo...**_


	18. Eu cuidarei de você

**Makele: **Pois é, eles fizeram as pazes, mas será que vai durar? vamos descobrir nos próximos capítulos... Trevor tem sim algo por trás de seu comensal, mas isso só será mostrado depois... por enquanto aproveite... valeu pelo review... bjusssss

**Capítulo 18 – Eu cuidarei de você**

Harry já sabia que isso iria acontecer, Rony ficou muito bravo e inconformado por ele desejar ficar no castelo ao invés de ir para a Toca com toda a sua família.

- Por que você não quer ir? – Perguntou Rony.

- Preciso ficar um tempo sozinho. – Respondeu Harry pela enésima vez.

- É somente isso mesmo?

- Sim, o que mais seria?

- Não sei. Talvez você preferisse ficar com Malfoy a seus amigos, já que ele também vai ficar aqui.

- Rony, chega! – Disse Hermione que estivera quieta no sofá até aquele momento. – Se Harry quer ficar com Malfoy ou sozinho é problema dele, ele tem que aproveitar um pouco. Não dá para Le ficar ao nosso lado todo o momento, agora ele tem namorado.

- Nunca pensei que seria trocado por Draco Malfoy. – Disse Rony antes de pegar sua vassoura e sair do salão comunal em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- Rony, não é nada disso. – Gritou Harry, mas o quadro da mulher gorda já havia se fechado.

- Deixa ele Harry, Rony está com ciúmes porque pensa que vai perder sua amizade. Ele terá que perceber sozinho que esse pensamento é ridículo. Deixa-o.

Harry suspirou e parou de olhar para a porta, ao invés disso apenas olhou para sua folha de pergaminho onde deveria ter seu último trabalho de poções antes do feriado. Só conseguia ver um monte de rabiscos de nexo, já não tinha cabeça para terminar aquele extenso texto sobre a poção Amortis Essenci que em suma deveria causar uma paralisia tão forte em um individuo que qualquer um pensaria que estava morto.

- Vou terminar o trabalho amanhã.

Hermione olhou para o amigo e mordeu os lábios antes de pegar o pergaminho de Harry e começar a corrigir o que ele já havia escrito e acrescentar o que ainda poderia escrever. Harry agradeceu e descansou as costas no sofá. Estava realmente cansado, sua mente transbordava-o com imagens de Draco na noite anterior. O loiro estivera inquieto a noite inteira e Harry só descobriu o motivo quando o sonserino não conseguiu mais esconder a dor que sentia em seu braços esquerdo. A marca dançava com raiva na sua pele pálida.

Não houve palavra dita, apenas entendida nos olhares trocados. Trevor chamava por Draco e o loiro não respondia por estar com Harry, até mesmo aguentara a dor do chamado para não perder aquele momento juntos. Mas Trevor exigia sua presença e Draco precisava atender.

A maior dor de Harry era saber isso.

- Vai. – Disse baixinho passando o dedo pela mandíbula de Draco e descendo-o até a marca.

Draco não lhe respondeu, apenas puxou a nuca de Harry e beijou-lhe com sofreguidão, carinho e paixão. Após se separarem o loiro colocou sua roupa e saiu da sala precisa. Harry não sabia onde ele foi, a localização do chefe dos comensais era sigilosa e guardada pelo feitiço fidelios, Draco não podia passar á Harry, somente o próprio Trevor.

E um dia ele passaria. No dia em que Harry estivesse pronto para seguir com algum plano que Draco ainda estava tentando imaginar para poder livrar o grifinório de seu fim eminente. Mesmo sem plano Harry imaginava como seria seu fim. Na verdade ele quase conseguia saber seus próximos passos. No fim se entregaria de boa vontade às mãos de Trevor. Faria sem o pedido de Draco, faria porque era a sua saída para tudo aquilo.

Um dia lhe disseram que não se pode fugir da morte, se opor a esse destino é uma tentativa vã de adiar o inevitável, aqueles que fugiam de suas mãos um dia a encontraria novamente. Harry fugia da morte desde que tinha um ano de idade.

Querendo esquecer-se um pouco da idéia que crescia em sua mente, Harry esfregou os olhos e enquanto via Hermione terminar de corrigir seu trabalho pensava no que faria durante esse Natal. Ficaria sozinho naquele castelo imenso com Draco. Tê-lo-ia todinho por um feriado inteiro. Aquilo o deixava completamente extasiado e ansioso para que os dias terminassem mais rapidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos Hermione lhe entregou o pergaminho que enrolou e colocou na mochila para terminar no dia seguinte de manhã antes de ter que ir para sua aula de poções. Com sono e cansado Harry se despediu da amiga e rumou para o quarto deixando suas coisas no pé da cama e mal tirando a roupa antes de se deitar e esquecer-se das preocupações de sua conturbada vida.

Porém, antes que conseguisse dormir pensou mais uma vez em sua idéia.

- Acho que não terá saída.

Harry sabia que no fim tudo acabaria resultando em sua decisão, seria o melhor. Sabia disso e confirmava em sua mente toda vez que abria o profeta diário, igual na manhã de sexta feira. Enquanto todos conversavam animadamente sobre voltar para casa e rever seus familiares nos feriados, ganhar presentes e comer comidas gostosas, ele abria o Profeta Diário que acabara de chegar e lia em uma página perdida a reportagem pequena sobre um ataque à uma vila trouxa. Mais uma vila destruída, pessoas assassinadas e torturadas pelos comensais restantes do elo com Voldemort.

Devagar dobrou o jornal e o deixou na mesa embaixo da jarra de suco na esperança que a transpiração da jarra levasse embora a dor da verdade que gritava em seus olhos. Com um pouco menos de esperança virou-se no banco e olhou para a mesa da sonserina, Draco estava sentado brincando com a comida. Sua pele estava pálida e quase translucida, suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas em plena concentração de um pensamento importante, mas ainda assim ele ergueu o olhar e captou os olhos verdes o observando. As íris cinza estavam tão vazias e angustiadas. Era pesado ver aquele sofrimento calado.

Harry acenou com a cabeça na direção de Draco e se levantou da mesa.

- Volto já. – Disse para Hermione.

- Saímos em uma hora, esteja na porta para se despedir ou Rony terá uma síncope.

Rony que estava com a boca cheia não retrucou apenas balançou a cabeça com indignação.

- Não se preocupe, é coisa rápida.

Harry saiu do salão principal e se adiantou pelo corredor sentindo em suas costas a presença de Draco a lhe acompanhar. Virando a esquina o menino entrou em uma sala vazia e deixou a porta entreaberta, logo Draco entrou também e fechou a porta com um feitiço.

O grifinório o olhou com pena. Draco estava péssimo. Durante essa última semana Trevor o chamara diversas vezes e mesmo que Draco não dissesse, sabia que o comensal o mandava fazer coisas contra sua vontade, mas que ele fazia para que ficasse em seu posto recebendo informações e arquitetando um plano para que no fim ele, Harry, fosse salvo.

Harry odiava saber o que Draco fazia tanto quando estava em seu posto de comensal atacando vilas inocentes, quanto quando estava sozinho com Trevor em sua morada secreta servindo de objeto sexual. Na verdade o que mais doía era saber que mesmo odiando fazer aquilo, Draco reprimia um sentimento intimo pelo comensal, talvez pena, carinho ou ... não, não podia pensar que ele amava aquele comensal responsável por tanta crueldade. Esse mínimo pensamento fazia com que seu coração começasse a parar de bater.

Draco ainda estava parado na porta esperando Harry começar a dizer algo. Já esperava a reclamação sobre a Vila Jassin, destruída no interior de Nottingham, talvez ele quisesse que lhe dissesse exatamente o porquê não conseguira ajudar aqueles inocentes, ou simplesmente o olharia de forma repulsiva e diria que era um verme como já fizera antes.

Não interessava. Naquele momento Draco estava tão quebrado e torturado pelas coisas que ele mesmo fizera com suas próprias mãos que não se importava com o fato de Harry estar lhe odiando, merecia aquele sentimento e esperava pelo ressentimento do grifinório, talvez até mesmo seu desprezo e raiva. Mas ao contrário do que imaginou, Harry se aproximou devagar e tocou em seu rosto com carinho, passando os nós dos dedos em sua bochecha. Aos poucos ele sorriu e se aproximou mais colocando seus braços nos ombros do sonserino e sorrindo um pouco.

- O que vamos fazer nesse feriado?

- Harry, eu não entendo. – Disse Draco franzindo a testa.

- O que você não está entendendo?

- Sua compreensão. Eu estou ainda esperando a explosão, os gritos, as lágrimas.

- Não sou tão sensível assim.

- É sim.

- Tudo bem. Eu só quero que esqueçamos essas coisas está bem. – Disse Harry afastando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros que caiam na testa do sonserino. – Quero apenas esquecer essas coisas e pensar em nós agora.

Draco franziu a testa novamente e olhou com desconfiança para Harry, não acreditava em suas palavras, sentia que algo estava errado. Infelizmente ele só descobriria o que era tarde demais.

- Eu quero muito ir à Hogsmead, beber muita cerveja amanteiga e talvez até ficar bêbado. Quem sabe podemos conseguir passar a noite toda fora do castelo.

- Sabe que isso não é possível.

- É eu sei, mas não custa nada sonhar um pouco não é mesmo. – Disse Harry.

- Vamos pensar sobre isso mais tarde. Seus amigos já estão indo, é melhor ir se despedir antes que o cabeça de fósforo queira me matar por lhe prender aqui.

- Já disse que não gosto quando insulta meus amigos.

- Acredite em mim, quando eu começar a insultá-los, ai sim você não vai gostar.

Harry balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala deixando Draco sozinho. O sorriso que demonstrou ao menino antes dele ir ver seus amigos, foi murchando aos poucos e se transformando em uma careta séria e dura de quem estava cansado demais e ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

O corredor estava vazio quando saiu da sala, todos os alunos estavam no jardim tomando as carruagens para seguir para a estação onde o trem os levaria para Londres e de lá iriam para suas casas com seus familiares, alguns dos que estavam lá fora eram como Harry, apenas querendo ficar para aproveitar o tempo de formas diferentes e a minoria dos que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo com quem pudesse se reunir ou que se importasse. Não se importando para nenhum deles além de Harry, Draco deu as costas para a algazarra de vozes felizes e desceu as escadas para as masmorras. Talvez Snape estivesse em seu laboratório e pudesse lhe dar alguma atenção ou quem sabe conselho em seus passos tortos. Pelo menos seu padrinho era alguém com quem poderia contar, do jeito dele.

Harry havia acabado de descer para o jantar quando viu Draco subindo as escadas das masmorras. Um sorriso se abriu em seus olhos ao ver o sonserino com um pouco mais de cor, talvez ele tenha dormido um pouco a tarde ou comido um pouco.

- Olá. – Disse Harry assustando Draco.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco revoltado.

- Te dando oi.

- Exatamente. – Disse Draco pegando Harry pelo braço e o arrastando para um canto escuro e isolado. – Não pode fazer isso, somos inimigos, esqueceu?

- Eu sei. – Disse Harry. – É que gosto de te ver assim, melhor.

- Vou ficar melhor se parar de tentar se mostrar. Sabe que Trevor quer que eu me aproxime de você e ficar as escondidas é a melhor forma de eu ganhar tempo. Lhe disse na semana passada.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

- Vou indo pro jantar, nos encontramos na sala precisa depois.

Harry já estava impaciente por ficar sentado naquele colchão esperando, justo quando o jantar acabou e ele pode sair daquela mesa que o diretor fez o favor de juntar para todos ficarem juntos, o professor Snape tinha que chamar Draco para conversar rapidamente. Pelo jeito a conversa não era tão rápida quando pensava, pois Draco só apareceu meia hora depois. Imediatamente Harry abriu os braços e Draco se aproximou aceitando o abraço longo que o grifinório lhe dera.

Com cuidado Harry se afastou e olhou para as íris cinza, estavam apagadas e pesadas. O corpo de Draco estava tenso e cansado. Seu rosto mostrava as linhas de preocupação. Nem mesmo os lábios estavam vermelhos, agora estavam apagados. Era como se Draco estivesse morrendo.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – Disse Harry beijando os lábios finos. – Vou cuidar de você como você merece.

Com carinho e extrema atenção Harry despiu o sonserino e o levou até uma banheira que a sala projetara para eles, ali Harry ensaboou o corpo de Draco e o lavou de toda a sujeira que carregava pelas missões impostas. Depois o enxugou e o levou de volta a cama onde o deixou deitado de bruços e passou a mão pelas costas tensas e lisas apertando seus dedos em lugares estratégicos para que os nós do destino insólito se desfizessem liberando suas angustias.

No fim Harry cobriu Draco com um fino lençol e apenas se deitou ao seu lado o olhando fechar os olhos devagar enquanto o forte sono o embalava.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, tudo vai ficar bem.

Havia apenas um fino fio de consciência em Draco, mas foi suficiente para que ouvisse as palavras proferidas por Harry.

- Eu farei o que é necessário.


	19. Um bom Natal para todos

**Eu juro que não marquei para postar esse capítulo hoje, eu vi o titulo só agora... muita coincidencia... rsrsrsrs... bom aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e quero agradecer a Sandra Longbottom, AnaLidia30, Makele e Kimberly Anene Potter pelos reviews, li todos assim que mandaram e amei cada um...**

**FELIZ NATAL GENTE!**

**Capítulo 19 – Um bom Natal para todos**

Aquele com certeza era o melhor feriado de todos os tempos para Draco. Sempre odiou essa época. Em sua casa não havia nada que o fizesse se alegrar pela famosa data do Papai Noel onde praticamente todas as crianças ansiavam pelos presentes embaixo da Árvore de Natal colocados pelo bom velhinho que nada mais era do que o pai ou um tio fantasiado, mas que para seus infantis olhos era a figura de amor, esperança e bondade que Deus lhes presenteou para recompensar suas boas ações para com os outros e consigo mesmo.

Draco jamais teve uma árvore de natal.

A família Malfoy nunca foi de festas comuns como Natal, Páscoa ou Ação de Graças. Para eles só importava as festas chatas que inventavam para que pudessem mostrar quanto dinheiro tinha em sua posse e quanto podiam comprar com aqueles milhares de galeões. Lucius estava sempre muito elegante e o obrigava a vestir aqueles ternos pretos brilhosos que o deixavam sufocado. O pai exigia que estivesse presente e bem apresentável, incluindo nisso os gestos de desdém e arrogância que tanto o faziam parecer com Malfoy pai. Draco sempre odiou tudo aquilo e agora sabia que perdera a maior parte de sua infância. Aquela parte gostosa em que se prepara com vontade para algo e que quando chega à hora o coração palpita fortemente dentro do peito.

Talvez por ser a primeira vez que sentia isso, ficou encantado quando Harry olhou com olhos brilhantes para os fogos que as fadas minúsculas estouravam nas grandes árvores que Hagrid usara para enfeitar o grande salão naquela noite de Natal. O loiro mal conseguia afastar os olhos do moreno, mas era preciso manter a descrição, precisava fazer parecer que naquele momento Harry não queria nada com ele, apesar de que logo logo tivesse que demonstrar exatamente o contrário. Trevor fora bem claro na reunião feita na noite passada. Queria Harry Potter o quanto antes e o prazo estava se esgotando.

Seus olhos minguaram um pouco e perderam um mínimo daquela doçura adquirida pela sensação maravilhosa que o Natal na escola o fazia sentir, lembrava-se nitidamente da conversa que tivera com Harry logo depois de voltar do encontro com Trevor, por sorte não precisou contar a ele os momentos íntimos, pois não teve nenhum. Não gostava ter que contar, mas Harry acabava sempre o fazendo dizer se fez ou não sexo com Trevor e como se sentia. Era como se Harry conseguisse entender uma coisa que não deveria nunca ser compreendida com tal calma e segurança. Harry deveria estourar, gritar e espertenear como uma criança mimada ao ver que seu brinquedo favorito tinha que ser dividido com alguém que o brinquedo gostava, mas ao contrário disso, ele apenas pediu que esquecesse aquilo e vivesse o momento.

Vivesse o momento. Como se Draco pudesse viver o momento. Ele tinha sempre que pensar adiante, arquitetar e entender o que se passava, fazer planos e os colocar em ação sem pensar nas chances de fracasso. Era por isso que os atos calmos de Harry o deixavam assustado e intrigado. O menino estava tranquilo demais para quem estava passando por uma situação complicada como os dois.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa quanto ao namoro próximo ao dia dos namorados, isso deixará Trevor interessado. – Dissera Harry já indicando quando deveriam dar indícios de que o plano do comensal estava dando certo. – Tudo ficará bem.

Não, não ficará bem. Draco conhecia muito bem aquele olhar que Harry lhe lançava junto com um sorriso fraco e forçado. Era o olhar de quem está prestes a se entregar nas mãos da morte e era isso que Harry queria fazer, entregar-se por completo como Trevor desejava, mas não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não iria dar seu amor de mão beijada para alguém que... alguém que é somente paixão, só luxuria e ardor. Não deixaria que o menino fizesse isso.

Por isso os olhares do grifinório agora eram compreensíveis. Ainda assim eram idiotas, Draco jamais permitiria. Ele iria ganhar tempo com os dois então.

Pobre Draco, se tivesse realmente entendido os sinais de Harry...

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, Harry se despediu de todos e disse que iria dormir. Com rapidez o grifinório saiu do salão principal e subiu as escadas com pressa desviando seu caminho da torre da Grifinória e rumando diretamente para a sala precisa onde ficaria esperando Draco chegar. Ao entrar já encontrou tudo arrumado como desejou, seu quarto estava enfeitado tipicamente para um natal a dois. Ele sorriu, iria dar a Draco o melhor Natal de todos, com direito a tudo que o sonserino quisesse. Afinal era o primeiro e último dos dois juntos, certo?

Havia uma vitrola ao lado com um disco nem tão velho assim. Harry colocou para tocar e sentiu a balada leve começar a entoar pelo cômodo transmitindo uma sensação gostosa de quem quer começar a cantar e dançar. Sem pensar em nada, apenas na sensação maravilhosa começou a acompanhar a letra da música de forma desafinada e a arriscar alguns passos estranhos pelo piso gelado.

You know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

Quando o cantor deu a última nota alta para finalizar a canção, Harry deu um rodopio sobre os pés sentindo-se o melhor cantor do planeta, mesmo sabendo que apanharia do cantor se estivesse frente a frente com ele. Ainda assim ouviu aplausos no fim da sala. Olhando com o rosto vermelho e sem fôlego pelos rodopios e andados tentando alguns passos errados e nunca vistos antes, viu Draco escorado na parede ao lado da porta olhando-o como se jamais o tivesse visto antes e sorrindo como se aquilo fosse a imagem mais bonita que já tivesse visto e era.

- Ual! Você canta muito bem, senhor cantor. – Ironizou Draco.

- Pare de brincar. Pensei que chegaria mais tarde. Achei que Snape iria segurá-lo novamente.

- Não, ele até tentou, mas eu disse que tinha que vir vê-lo.

- Você e Snape estão se falando cada vez mais.

- Os movimentos dos comensais estão cada vez mais ativos, eles estão atacando mais vezes sem medo de serem pegos. Snape está me deixando a par de tudo que acontece do outro lado. Por sorte temos ele como nosso aliado.

- É, por sorte. Agora, vamos esquecer tudo isso, pois temos que pensar em nós nesse momento. É quase meia noite e logo logo te darei seu presente de Natal.

- Mal posso esperar para ver o que é.

- Não se preocupe, sei que irá gostar.

Draco sorriu e se aproximou da vitrola vendo os discos que tinham ali. Alguns eram uma porcaria completa, mas tinham alguns muito bons, até mesmo com um som trouxa que no fundo Draco gostava quando ouvia algum aluno cantando. Passando os dedos pelas músicas escolheu um e colocou na vitrola arrumando-a para tocar desde o inicio. Quando a melodia lenta começou a aparecer, seguiu para frente de Harry e estendeu a mão aguardando o menino a aceitar.

- Não sei dançar. – Tentou protestar, mas a mão de Draco era mais forte e por fim a aceitou.

Harry foi puxado com força para perto do corpo do sonserino e sentiu-se tonto com o perfume da pele dele. Draco estava sempre cheirando àquele odor de corpo recém saído do banho onde o sabonete impera em formato de espuma branca. O sonserino riu e começou a se mexer lentamente pelo quarto sempre levando Harry em seu compasso não o deixando errar o passo. Era tremendamente gostoso dançar colado ao corpo do grifinório, Harry tinha em seus olhos uma paixão tremenda que abalava as estruturas de Draco e o provocava com seus dedos ágeis que se livrara de sua mão e passeava por seu ombro enquanto a sua agarrava a cintura dele.

Claro que a dança não durou muito, Harry estava completamente eufórico, queria dançar outra coisa. Rapidamente agarrou-se ao pescoço de Draco e o trouxe para mais perto beijando-o com sofreguidão. O loiro, mesmo tentando conter o grifinório para poder seduzi-lo como havia planejado, se entregou ao beijo com igual vontade mordendo os lábios vermelhos e bailando sua língua com a dele como se ainda estivessem ouvindo a música que acabara.

As mãos de Harry apertavam a cintura do loiro enquanto as de Draco aventuravam-se por seus cabelos revoltos segurando seu rosto com delicadeza deixando que a imagem de seu beijo cheio de amor e carinho fosse o quadro mais belo daquela noite de Natal.

- Draco. – Chamou Harry entre os beijos. – Eu amo você. Muito. Sabe disso não sabe?

- Sei sim. – Respondeu Draco descendo os lábios para o pescoço do grifinório. – E adoro ouvir você dizer.

- Eu te amo.

Ao dizer a frase novamente Harry sentiu um nó em sua garganta e se agarrou ao sonserino com força tentando afastar de sua mente as imagens que apareciam. Ele precisava ser forte naquele momento, curtir o tempo que tinha ao lado do único homem que fazia seu coração bater com força. Após se controlar um pouco e saber que não iria desabar, afastou-se um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Draco, aqueles olhos cinza que derretiam sua pele ao lhe olhar daquele jeito tão voraz. Devagar ergueu a mão e acariciou as bochechas alvas e quentes daquele rosto tão perfeito.

- Hoje eu quero ser seu.

Os olhos de Draco abriram-se com clara surpresa e devoção. Claro que Harry se entregava as vezes, mas jamais fora assim com completa vontade, jamais permitiu que Draco desfrutasse completamente de si, sempre guardava algo para si próprio, mas hoje ele estava a mercê das mãos habilidosas do sonserino, entregue ao seu bel prazer.

Sem esperar muito o sonserino reclamou seu premio e apertou a cintura de Harry trazendo o quadril de encontro ao seu enquanto sua língua sentia o completo gosto da boca rosada e quente. O coração e Draco estava disparado enquanto descia a mão pelas coxas do jogador de quadribol e subia pelo quadril perfeitamente arredondado. Começando a se sentir ofegante agarrou com força a cintura de Harry e o levantou fazendo-o circular sua cintura com as pernas e abraçar seus ombros enquanto Draco levantava sua camisa deixando seu peito e costas nuas. Em um único movimento Harry retirou a parte de cima de sua roupa e ofegou ao ser levado diretamente para a parede mais próxima sentindo suas costas quentes baterem contra o mármore frio.

Draco deu uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior e desceu a boca por seu pescoço encontrando o ponto de encontro com seu ombro fazendo-o gemer levemente. Rapidamente retirou também a camisa de Draco fazendo suas peles se tocarem causando um arrepio que o deixou de boca aberta enquanto Draco atacava seu mamilo sensível mordendo-o e chupando. Harry estava tão excitado que mexia seus quadris com força tentando o máximo de contato com Draco naquela região sensível mesmo por cima de suas calças.

Mas Draco estava paciente, não tinha pressa de chegar ao destino desejado. Queria experimentar todos os cantos de Harry e explorou com sua língua cada canto da pele do grifinório descobrindo os pontos mais sensíveis do menino, como em suas costelas. Harry ofegava cada vez mais rápido puxando o cabelo loiro enquanto Draco apertava suas nádegas com força e chupava o outro mamilo.

- Draco, por favor. – Pediu Harry mexendo-se impacientemente.

Obedecendo aos pedidos do menino, Draco o colocou no chão e o virou de frente para a parede e sem falar nada começou a beijar-lhe as costas malhadas e definidas pelos esforços em cima da vassoura nos jogos e treinos de quadribol. Enquanto sua língua traçava caminhos pela pele alva, sua mão descia até seu cóccix e aventurava-se por dentro da calça do menino sentindo sua pele quente vibrando de ansiedade.

- Acalme-se garoto. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Harry fazendo-o respirar fundo e soltar um gemido mais alto.

Draco retirou a mão de dentro da calça de Harry e a levou para frente abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper fazendo o possível para não tocar no membro duro que crescia cada vez mais dentro da cueca do menino. As mãos firmes desceram a calça de Harry até o tornozelo e quando o grifinório ameaçou retirá-las por completo, Draco pisou em cima da roupa e sibilou no ouvido de Harry.

- Não, quero comê-lo assim, com a roupa abaixada. É deliciosamente tentador.

Harry não tinha mais como pensar em responder alguma coisa. Só afastou as pernas o máximo que a roupa deixava e sentiu o loiro trazer seu quadril para traz fazendo-o se curvar ainda segurando na parede. Harry tinha plena visão de seus pés e pernas e percebeu o quanto elas tremiam de prazer ao sentir Draco começar a tirar sua cueca liberando o pênis duro de seu esconderijo. Quase imediatamente a mão do grifinório se dirigiu ao nervo rígido, mas Draco o impediu fazendo-o se segurar na parede novamente.

- Não se atreva.

O grifinório nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, não conseguiria, sua mente estava nublada pelas mãos que agora arranhavam sua pele sensível. Foi com surpresa que viu os joelhos de Draco se dobrarem e sentir a língua experiente beijar-lhe as nádegas macias enquanto as apertava com vontade deixando-as vermelhas. Harry achou que iria a loucura e sucumbiria ao prazer, mas nada se comparou com o momento em que sentiu as mãos separar-lhe as bandas e a língua explorar-lhe aquele vale inóspito e jamais descoberto.

Draco sentia um prazer tão grande por saborear aquele canto de luxuria enquanto ouvia os gemidos altos de Harry causados por sua boca esfomeada que devorava aquilo que era seu por direito. O sonserino beijou e chupou o meio de Harry, venerou aquela porta do tesão que lhe proporcionava imensa satisfação. Seu próprio pênis quase explodia dentro da calça, mas precisava saborear mais daquelas rugas que circulavam o anel de entrada para o paraíso, o seu paraíso onde logo adentraria libertando-se da tensão que aquela entrega lhe causava. Harry sentia sua pele molhada pela boca sedenta e sua bunda arder pelos tapas dados, mas nada conseguia lhe tirar a sensação de prazer que carregava sua razão.

Sem conseguir aguentar, Draco levantou-se e apenas abriu o zíper da calça liberando o membro vermelho. Com pressa o lubrificou com um feitiço simples e passou a cabeça pela entrada molhada de Harry que já rebolava implorando para ser consumido. Atendendo ao pedido do grifinório Draco puxou Harry com força e adentrou ao corpo de uma única vez. Harry gritou e xingou pela invasão abrupta, mas não retrocedeu, apenas respirou fundo e tentou relaxar sentindo o pênis do outro começar a pulsar dentro de si. Alguns segundo depois Harry sentiu a mão de Draco fechar-se em seu membro masturbando-o devagar, fazendo-o relaxar em suas mãos. Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo Harry começava a se movimentar sozinho dando a Draco a brecha que precisava para começar a movimentar o próprio quadril tirando e colocando o membro dentro do corpo de seu amante.

Harry sentia a pele de sua abertura arder conforme Draco se mexia, mas o prazer que aquele ato, e principalmente a força e violência que o sonserino usava o deixava louco. Jamais havia deixado Draco tão livre para invadi-lo como desejava, sabia como o menino era bruto e de certa forma até achava excitante, mas temia se machucar. Porém agora sabia que mesmo que Draco o machucasse um pouco em seus atos livres, o prazer que sentiria cobriria qualquer desgosto.

Foi pensando assim que se entregou ao prazer das estocadas firmes, fortes e fundas atingindo sua próstata enquanto as mãos de Draco lhe apertavam deixando suas nádegas vermelhas e com marcas dos dedos desenhadas após os tapas. Tudo era pleno prazer e não dor como havia imaginado. Deveria ter feito isso antes, mas a hora certa para a entrega era aquela, na sala precisa, faltando apenas um minuto para meia noite, um minuto para o Natal.

Draco aumentou as estocadas sentindo que seu corpo começava a se desfazer em mil pedaços, se desintegrava por completo. O suor escorria pela sua testa enquanto puxava com extrema força o corpo do grifinório afundando completamente em seu interior e esvaindo-se naquele canal fundo e acolhedor. Harry sentiu a quentura do gozo de Draco e o tremor de suas mãos que mais uma vez apertaram seu membro causando-se um frenesi louco e desvairado fazendo-o derramar-se no chão sujando o mármore e seus sapatos com aquele líquido branco.

Após alguns segundos em que Draco demorou para conseguir respirar direito. Harry se ergueu deixando o sonserino sair de dentro de si e virou-se olhando para duas nuvens cinza completamente entregue ao tesão e pleno prazer do sexo. Sem dizer palavras se ajoelhou e pegou o pênis flácido na mão levando-o a boca e sentindo o gosto de seu esperma quente que ainda pendurava-se na cabeça sensível. Draco gemeu ao sentir a língua macia limpar-lhe o membro e soltou uma exclamação de tristeza ao sentir a boca abandonar-lhe e se erguer.

Harry beijou Draco com paixão e o empurrou desajeitadamente até a cama onde se deitou em cima do sonserino e tirou a calça que o impedia de se movimentar direito. Os amantes entregaram-se novamente aos desejos e sensações que seu corpo lhes presenteavam sem pensar no futuro, naquele momento só existia o agora. Harry só pensou no futuro a qual estava preso quando o sol já estava começando a nascer do lado de fora e Draco, deitado nu ao seu lado apoiado somente em seu braço passou a mão por suas costas e desceu até sua nádega vermelha e marcada. A mão do sonserino parou naquele monte e passou os dedos com delicadeza por cada marca que encontrou. Com a tez franzida ele olhou para Harry deitado de bruços e lhe perguntou com mágoa na voz.

- Por que me deixou fazer isso?

Harry sorriu um pouco antes de se erguer devagar e se apoiar no braço também olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu amante. Jamais diria a ele a extensão de sua dor, pois ela ultrapassada a forte dor física que agora sentia em seu quadril.

- Eu fiz isso porque te amo demais para não me entregar completamente.

- Mas eu te machuquei.

- Não, acredite Draco, eu jamais me senti tão feliz assim antes.

Sem dar chance do sonserino responder Harry o abraçou fortemente escondendo dele seu olhar perdido. Tudo o que tinha fora entregue naquela noite. Tudo de bom que tinha em si estava agora nas mãos de Draco. Consigo ficou apenas sua vida, que logo também o abandonará.


	20. Lembranças de um feriado inesquecível

**Olá gente... quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews...Sandra Longbottom, Daniela Snape, AnaLidia30, Makele e Kimberly Anne Potter...muito obrigada a todos vcs e todos que acompanham a história... bjusssss**

**Capítulo 20 – Lembranças de um feriado inesquecível.**

Por mais que a família Weasley seja maravilhosa e estar com eles seja uma sensação deliciosa e emocionante, além de alegre e divertida, Harry tinha que confessar a si mesmo que aquele era o melhor feriado de final de ano que passara em sua vida. No castelo ficaram apenas alguns alunos, a maioria da lufa lufa, dois corvinais, um grifinório além de Harry e somente Draco da sonserina. Com o local praticamente vazio, a imaginação de Harry voou longe aproveitando cada momento possível com o loiro. Suas lembranças mais intensas variavam entre o Natal, quando entregou o embrulho contendo um diário com folhas de pergaminho de fibra fina e capa de couro onde o loiro poderia escrever o que vinha em sua mente sem se preocupar que o lessem, pois estava enfeitiçado para que somente o dono conseguisse saber o conteúdo, nem mesmo Harry conseguiria descobrir os segredos de Draco. E os doces momentos em que se olhavam intensamente e com fome um do outro durante o café da manhã, almoço e jantares, mesmo com todos os professores na mesa, só para depois se encontrarem na primeira sala ou armário vazio.

Draco jamais estivera tão livre e descontraído como estava ao seu lado naqueles dias. Até mesmo beijá-lo ao ar livre em uma manhã fria antes do ano novo, o loiro fez. Estavam no jardim, escondidos de todos, apenas conversavam longe um do outro para caso alguém olhasse por uma janela. Mas em um ato inexplicável enquanto ria de uma história que ele contara, Draco o puxou para um beijo apressado e carinhoso. Se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir a sensação da boca fina na sua e seu gosto doce em meio a um vento frio que lhe arrepiava. Só se lembrou que estava no jardim do castelo com completa possibilidade de ser visto quando o loiro se afastou e sensualmente lhe disse para se encontrar com ele na sala precisa.

O ano novo chegou e passou com facilidade, Harry e Draco continuaram com sua rotina de amantes assíduos. Poderiam dizer até mesmo que se esqueceram dos obstáculos que estavam diante de si, aqueles que os tiravam de sua segura tranquilidade, mas os perigos eminentes sempre estavam rondando suas vidas esperando o momento certo para atacar a água calma transformando-a em uma correnteza furiosa. Foi isso que Harry sentiu quando Draco se levantou naquela noite de dois de janeiro e se arrumou com pressa. O grifinório não disse uma única palavra enquanto assistia o loiro se afastar de seus braços quentes, apenas fechou os olhos e rezou para conseguir dormir e acordar somente quando Draco estivesse de volta, mas o sono já havia partido deixando-o sozinho com seus piores pesadelos que o atormentariam enquanto estivesse acordado.

Draco seguiu pelo jardim naquela madrugada fria. Sua mente desligava-se aos poucos dos momentos calorosos que passara agarrado ao corpo quente de Harry sentindo-o entrar profundamente em sua alma. A entrega dos dois jamais fora tão forte, pela primeira vez o loiro podia confirmar que realmente amava o moreno, pois a mínima distância causava-lhe uma dor angustiante. Mas o dever com a sua missão o chamara após lhe dar alguns dias de descanso. Que tolice achar que tudo estava bem só porque o jovem Harry Potter o fazia sorrir. Suspirou. Nada nunca estava bem, muito menos enquanto subia os degraus daquele lugar lindo e frio.

A sala de estar estava vazia, olhou para todos os cantos, mas só havia o nada. Aproximou-se devagar da lareira que estava acesa e olhou atentamente para suas labaredas enquanto fechava sua mente de tudo que precisava esconder. Normalmente não era difícil, mas naquele dia Draco achava quase impossível fazer sumir o rosto jovem de Harry, ou seu sorriso, muito menos o sabor doce de sua boca.

Boca.

Lábios que delicadamente tocavam em sua pele na altura do pescoço causando-lhe arrepios intensos em sua espinha. Nesses momentos seus olhos fechavam e apenas o deixavam sentir o prazer das pequenas mordidas na nuca enquanto uma mão sedenta arrancava sua roupa com pressa. Sua pele alva tremia ante os beijos cada vez mais desesperados que o atacavam com a força de um touro. Um suspiro saiu de sua boca ao sentir-se ser jogado contra a parede e pressionado com fúria. Ah! Como era delicioso sentir o desejo dele cutucando duramente seu traseiro. Nem ao menos conseguiu pensar em como ou quando sua roupa fora tirada, só prestava atenção na mão que levantava sua perna enquanto o quadril quente e ainda vestido se encaixava ao seu penetrando-o devagar. O gemido que saiu da garganta de Draco era carregado de prazer, ele conseguia ouvir a respiração alterada do outro em suas costas enquanto o corpo dele tremia pelas estocadas fundas que aumentavam de velocidade aos poucos.

O suor já brotava de sua testa quando foi puxado e obrigado a se deitar de costas em cima dele. Suas pernas e quadril foram levantados dando total acesso ao seu traseiro fortemente traçado pelo membro duro e esfomeado. Ao sentir o gozo próximo relaxou o corpo deitando a cabeça no ombro forte. Poucos minutos se passaram até que gritasse liberando-se de tudo que o incomodava.

- Isso Draco, goza pra mim.

A voz baixa no pé de seu ouvido era sedutoramente rouca e lhe causava arrepios intensos. O loiro arfava sentindo o membro bater-lhe com força até sentir o liquido quente derramar-se dentro de si e os dentes cravarem-se em seu ombro causando-lhe um frenesi pela mistura de dor e prazer. Seus olhos arregalaram-se de angustia ao ser abandonado pelo membro flácido que saíra de dentro de seu corpo trêmulo. Cansado, Draco largou-se em cima dele e adormeceu sentindo o conforto dos braços fortes.

Ao acordar sentiu-0se confortável e quente. Estava em uma cama grande com gostosos lençóis de seda a lhe cobrir apenas a perna. Um raio de luz vinda da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava o homem nu ao seu lado. Seus olhos cinza vagaram pelo corpo alvo subindo e descendo desde as pernas torneadas até os ombros definidos. Mas era o sorriso que o incomodava. Aquele sorriso sincero e leve, completamente verdadeiro enquanto era observado.

Fechou os olhos com força, não deveria gostar daquele sorriso, deveria odiá-lo e verdadeiramente odiava ao longe, quando a expressão de menino, reservada somente para si, não podia nublar sua mente. Mas quando estava assim, perto o suficiente para sentir seu perfume natural, todo o ódio, desconfiança e raiva se esvaiam.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou ele com uma voz baixa e rouca.

- Em como minha vida é uma merda.

- Ora mea caries*, está andando tanto com Potter que está dramático como ele?

- Não fale de Potter comigo, Trevor. – Vociferou Draco levantando-se e parando na frente da lareira sem ligar para sua nudez.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Trevor levantando-se também. – Está defendendo Potter?

- Não estou defendendo ninguém. Só estou de saco cheio de bancar seu escravo e ficar de babá namoradinho do santo Potter. – Disse Draco franzindo a testa pela concentração em encher suas palavras com ódio que não sentia pelo menino.

- Calma Draco. – Disse Trevor se aproximando e tomando o rosto delicado do sonserino em suas mãos antes de se aproximar e tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo rápido e sensual. – Falta pouco, podemos até mesmo adiantar tudo.

- Adiantar?! – Quase gritou Draco olhando-o surpreso.

- Sim, ao invés de esperar até o final do ano letivo, você me traz ele no dia dos namorados. Todos os meus planos estão adiantados e você está com grande progresso com o menino pelo que me contou, sei que conseguirá trazê-lo nesse prazo.

- Mas isso me dá somente um mês e meio.

- Exato, daqui há um mês e meio eu mato Harry Potter, honro a memória de nosso mestre e poderemos ficar juntos. Juntos, Draco.

"Não, aquele olhar de novo." Pensou Draco vendo os olhos do outro brilharem intensamente com a esperança de um menino solitário que se segurava na única opção de salvação que tinha.

- Claro. – Sussurrou sem forças para responder qualquer outra coisa. – Preciso ir, se demorar muito mais Potter pode estranhar e podemos colocar tudo a perder.

- Verdade. – Concordou o outro mordendo o lábio e se aproximando. – Você me faz esquecer o tempo, me faz esquecer tudo. – Disse mordendo a bochecha de Draco e subindo os lábios até seu lóbulo. – Você é minha salvação. – Sussurrou antes de se virar bruscamente e sair daquele quarto.

Draco odiava quando Trevor o deixava com aquela sensação pesada no peito de que se desse uma chance para ele tudo poderia ser diferente. Não podia ser diferente, pois se deixasse que Trevor o ganhasse acabaria perdendo Harry e isso era inaceitável. Tinha que pensar em uma forma de não perder os dois, pois a possível morte de Trevor também o matava. Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos e se vestiu, tinha que voltar para o grifinório e contar o prazo novo que tinham. O relógio girava mais rápido e o tempo começava a voar. Tinha que pensar.

A reação de Harry não fora como esperada, ao invés de ser dramático e querer dar uma de herói ele apenas concordou que deveriam então seguir o plano de Trevor e se preparar para o que ele queria. Aquilo fora o fim para Draco, todo o seu controle com a calma e serenidade de Harry fora jogada para o alto.

- Chega! Você vai me dizer agora o que está planejando, Potter.

Draco o olhava com tanta raiva que chegava a exalar em sua aura, era possível senti-la mesclada com o tamanho de sua preocupação.

- Não estou planejando nada, Draco. Só acho que devemos nos preparar para o que temos em frente, não dá para mudar. Trevor me quer no dia dos namorados, caso contrário ele vai fazer algo muito ruim. Talvez ele mate pessoas inocentes. Crianças talvez. Pense nisso Draco.

- Eu penso, mas nada me tira da cabeça que você vai fazer algo estupido e que é bem característico de você.

- Uau, então você acha que só faço coisas estupidas? – Perguntou Harry olhando-o com ressentimento.

- Não. – Disse Draco com uma voz cansada. – Só me promete que não fará nada precipitado, deixe que eu cuide disso.

- Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada estupido.

- Que bom. É melhor irmos, os alunos chegarão daqui alguns minutos.

Harry balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala precisa onde estiveram naquela tarde e rumou para a sala comunal da Grifinória onde se trocou para poder receber os alunos que voltavam do feriado. O jantar fora deliciosamente alegre. Rony ainda estava sentido por Harry preferir ficar com Draco do que ir para a Toca com ele, mas ainda assim lhe trouxe muitos doces que a Sra. Weasley mandara e esqueceu de todo o ressentimento ao começar a contar como se divertiram com todo o pessoal na noite de Natal.

- Gina não parou de fazer piadas junto com Jorge e mamãe viva reclamando que eles deveriam ficar quietos. Bom, ela nunca conseguiu superar que Fred não estará mais lá para fazer piadas também.

Rony parou de falar por um instante como se lembrasse de seu irmão. Harry respeitou aquele momento, a morte dos entes queridos ainda era muito recente e muito dolorida. Mas logo o ruivo balançou a cabeça e contou como foi a desgominização feita pela Senhora Weasley e Fleur. Uma coisa Harry tinha certeza, jamais conseguirá imaginar Fleuma chegando perto de um dos gnomos feios.

Apesar de rir e comentar algumas coisas, Harry estava com a mente longe. Seus pensamentos estavam completamente voltados para seu plano e o quão perto ele estava. Perto demais para que pudesse aproveitar algo. Draco estava começando a desconfiar, teria que agir rápido para que não fosse impedido pelo sonserino.

O tempo, como sempre, voou rápido e logo estavam no final de Janeiro. O frio ainda assolava os alunos, mas estava mais ameno e alguns até se aventuravam nos jardins molhados e frios. Harry fizera o possível para que o loiro não desconfiasse de nada e fizera um bom trabalho, pois Draco não perguntara uma única vez o que ele estava planejando, tudo estava indo muito bem até aquele momento e precisava continuar assim. Precisava avistar o sorriso no rosto delicado do sonserino enquanto ainda tinha chances. Talvez quando se fosse tudo melhorasse, Trevor não iria fazer nada de ruim com os trouxas e nem com inocentes, cuidaria disso pessoalmente. Depois Draco poderia se vingar, teria tempo.

Tempo.

Uma dádiva da qual não compartilhava.

Suspirando e fechando os olhos por um momento, fechou o envelope e saiu da sala camunal indo diretamente para o corujal. Ao chegar lá avistou as corujas mais negras da escola e levantou o braço em direção a uma delas que voou diretamente para si. Seus olhos dourados contrastavam diretamente com sua plumagem extremamente negra que brilhava ao mexê-las.

- Leve isso para Trevor Danver. O mais rápido possível.

Com um peso no coração soltou a ave ao ar e a avistou sumir no branco ceu.

Pronto.

A primeira peça fora mexida. O peão fora colocado para frente e o jogo começara.

Logo receberia o check-mate.


	21. Um término cruel

**Olá gente, vim correndo e morrendo de sono postar a fic para vcs... e4spero que gostem e desculpem os erros... agradeço os reviews de Daniela Snape, AnaLidia30, Sandra Longbottom, Kimberly Anne Potter  
**

**Capítulo 21 – Um término cruel**

Assim que abriu os olhos quis fechá-los, ainda era muito cedo para fazer qualquer coisa. Deveria poder ficar na cama mais um pouco, merecia um descanso depois de noites sem dormir. Mas aquela maldita coruja batia insistentemente em sua janela. Não conseguindo mais dormir devido o barulho jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou tocando o pé quente no chão gelado e gemendo com o choque térmico. Maldita coruja. Sem ânimo algum foi até a janela e a abriu deixando-a entrar, a ave voou até o encosto de uma cadeira e esperou impaciente para que pegassem a carta que levava no bico.

- Coma alguma coisa, preciso ir ao banheiro.

Obedecendo a ordem dada, a coruja largou a carta na mesa e se aproximou de um potinho com castanhas dando algumas bicadas para pegar uma e comer. A carta foi ignorada a princípio, ele realmente estava apertado. O banheiro claro o presenteou com uma lufada gelada que o fez tremer, mas ignorou e se pôs na frente do vaso onde, por alguns minutos, ficou parado fazendo suas necessidades fisiológicas. Ao se olhar no espelho após lavar as mãos e jogar água no rosto sentiu-se quase doente. Aquela espera estava torturando-o. Sabia que quando chegasse o momento de tê-lo na sua frente poderia finalmente terminar com tudo e se ver livre de suas obrigações. Finalmente, quando os olhos dele se fecharem para sempre, poderá ter Draco somente para si, poderá sentir a pele daquele menino sob sua mão tremendo ao contato, quase gozando com suas unhas passando pelos mamilos rijos. Poderia beijá-lo sem ter que se preocupar com a hora em que ele teria que sair. Não, ele seria completamente seu e de mais ninguém. Só seu.

Sorrindo de leve com esse pensamento, saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão e se dirigiu a mesa onde a coruja ainda se esbaldava com castanhas. Ignorando-a pegou a carta, não havia nome ou brasão. Abriu e leu devagar as letras que lhe diziam exatamente o que estivera esperando por muito tempo.

_Ao senhor dos comensais._

_Eu, Harry Potter, espero-o às dez horas do dia 14 de fevereiro na frente do parque dos estudantes no centro de Londres. Creio que saiba onde é o local, seus comensais mataram muitos inocentes naquele solo e o sangue ainda está fresco._

_Vou por minha própria vontade, Draco não sabe e não saberá. Esse será nosso acordo. Você me quer e eu lhe darei minha vida em troca do fim dos atentados e da liberdade de Draco._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry Potter. _

Apesar de ter acordado de mau humor devido o sono mal dormido e por ainda ser cedo demais, Trevor abriu um sorriso grande o suficiente para assustar a pobre coruja que ainda saboreava os petiscos na mesa. Leu novamente a carta em suas mãos e quase deu um pulo ao sentir um alivio em seu peito. Tudo estava prestes a acabar e logo poderia ser livre junto com Draco. Tudo estava no fim e seria muito mais fácil do que imaginava. Tudo estava a seu favor.

Ainda sorrindo pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e se se sentou à mesa em um lugar que a ave não tivesse sujado, rapidamente rabiscou uma resposta e a colocou dentro de um envelope.

- Já comeu demais. – Disse para a ave que imediatamente engoliu a última castanha e se aproximou segurando a carta estendida no bico. – Leve isso a Harry Potter, rápido.

Antes da ave sair voando pela janela o homem estendeu a mão e acariciou a penugem macia. Quando a ave alçou vôo e saiu pelo céu claro, Trevor não fez nada além de ficar olhando admirado o pontinho se afastar e sumir no horizonte. Sempre gostara de aves, principalmente corujas que sempre carregaram as cartas para os destinatários, sem parar por qualquer motivo e sem se desviarem de seu caminho. Realmente elas o fascinavam.

Ok, estava acordado então era melhor se mexer, tempo perdido era uma coisa que Trevor odiava. Trancou a porta de seu quarto e fechou as cortinas, sabia que os comensais não iriam invadir sua privacidade, jamais entrariam em seu quarto, mas era melhor fechá-lo para ter garantias de que estivesse sozinho naquele quarto. Se algum comensal entrasse e o visse arrumando a cama e limpando o quarto como se fosse um elfo acabariam perdendo a confiança em sua pessoa e isso jamais poderia acontecer. Mas a verdade é que coisas simples e banais como arrumar o próprio quarto era bom para sua cabeça. Sua mente descansava e poderia pensar em coisas banais também como a vontade imensa de comer um sorvete de baunilha.

Quando seu quarto estava devidamente arrumado e estava de banho tomado e roupa trocada abriu a porta e desceu para o primeiro andar daquele casarão que deveria estar desocupado, mas que agora servia como esconderijo dos comensais refugiados. Trevor no fundo os odiava, a todos eles, eram nojentos e sem cérebro, muitos só serviam para matar, e apesar de obedecerem suas ordens sem perguntas era necessário ficar de olho neles, uma rebelião nesse momento não era bem vinda. Precisava que tudo estivesse sob controle até o momento em que os olhos verdes se fechassem para sempre, após isso poderiam morrer, ser presos ou irem embora, não interessava, mas no momento deveriam estar embaixo de suas mãos e sob seu controle total.

- Trevor.

O homem fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de se virar e olhar nos olhos de Luke. Luke era um comensal a pouco tempo, o mais novo entre eles, inexperiente e muito bonito, já tivera a oportunidade de experimentar a carne de Luke, vê-lo gemer embaixo de seu corpo e gritar com seus tapas. Era delicioso se lembrar disso.

- Luke, o que já lhe disse sobre o modo como me chama?

- Que devo chamá-lo apenas de senhor, senhor. – Respondeu o menino abaixando a cabeça em completa demonstração de submissão.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse Trevor estendendo a mão para o rosto macio e acariciando as bochechas coradas baixando-a até o pescoço tenso onde a fechou com força e empurrou o menino até a parede. – Não volte a me desobedecer, Luke. Não tenho paciência para isso, é bom aprender a se comportar caso contrário não poderá mais se deitar na cama de ninguém.

Luke se debatia enquanto sentia a mão de Trevor apertar-lhe fortemente. Seu ar estava acabando.

- Entendeu?

O menino arregalou os olhos e tentou inutilmente se soltar. Não havia ninguém ali para ajudá-lo, estava em um corredor vazio da casa, somente ele e Trevor.

- Eu perguntei se entendeu.

Luke balançou a cabeça, mas Trevor só fez fechar mais ainda a mão sufocando o menino a ponto dele começar a ver pontos brancos diante de seus olhos.

- Eu...argh...entendi.

A lufada de ar que entrou em seu pulmão quando Trevor o soltou chegou a ser dolorosa, entrou com rapidez e preencheu seu pulmão com ardor. Com medo olhou para os olhos de Trevor e sentiu o temor o pegar. O líder dos comensais era cruel.

- Espero realmente que tenha entendido, Luke, não quero ter que expulsá-lo da minha cama, gosto de sua bunda nua e a minha mercê. – Disse sorrindo ao se abaixar. – Esteja no quarto três me esperando, nu e de bruços.

- Sim, senhor.

Sem falar mais Trevor se levantou e seguiu pela sala repleta de comensais que ouviam tudo, mas que no momento tentavam disfarçar esse fato. Sem desperdiçar argumento com algum dos seres nojentos com quem era obrigado a dividir aquele local, saiu para a manhã fresca e aparatou sumindo da vista desses animais de quem logo se veria livre.

Harry estava jantando com seus amigos da grifinória, contando piadas com Simas e trocando olhares com Draco quando a coruja entrou no salão fazendo muitos alunos olharem espantados. Normalmente as corujas apareciam somente no café da manhã, quando vinham em outro horário era por causa de alguma urgência. Harry reconheceu a coruja no mesmo instante e esperou que ela pousasse diante de si como fez com completa elegância sem tocar na comida ou derrubar o jantar como teria feito Errol. A ave estendeu a carta e Harry a pegou dando um biscoito para a ave antes dela alçar vôo e sair do salão fazendo as pessoas se esquecerem de sua presença e voltarem aos seus papos com os amigos. Os únicos que ainda estavam intrigados com a chegada da ave e com o que ela trazia eram Rony e Hermione que esperavam o amigo dar uma explicação e Draco que o olhava furioso e intrigado. Sim, Draco desconfiava completamente de si, mesmo que tivesse feito o possível para que o sonserino esquecesse suas suspeitas e realmente acreditasse que não faria nada estúpido.

Por sorte havia pensado em tudo e sabendo que Draco acabaria questionando o conteúdo da carta jogou sobre ela um feitiço por baixo da mesa antes de guardá-la no bolso e continuar a comer juntamente com seus amigos, Rony franziu a testa quando Harry se negou a contar o que era e Hermione deu de ombros e continuou a conversar com Gina.

No final do jantar todos foram para suas casas comunais, precisavam dormir ou estudar, no dia seguinte começaria as provas e muitos ainda nem haviam terminado os deveres de casa, Rony era um deles e tentava fazer Hermione lhe emprestar seu trabalho de poção. Enquanto ria vendo as tentativas de Rony com a namorada, Harry sentiu um puxão no braço o fazendo entrar em um armário de vassouras. Estava tudo escuro, mas não precisava olhar para saber que era Draco, o perfume de sua pele o denunciava, mais do que a previsível reação.

- O que é essa carta? – Perguntou Draco com a voz nitidamente fervendo de raiva.

- Nada demais, é de Sirius. – Mentiu Harry.

- Sirius? Não acredito em você.

- Se acredita ou não é problema seu.

- Mostre-me a carta.

- Não, é pessoal, se quisesse que soubesse lhe mostraria a que mandei.

- Potter. – Harry não deixou passar o sobrenome dito com raiva pelos lábios do sonserino. – Não me deixe mais nervoso do que estou.

- Não me venha com ameaças Malfoy.

Draco rosnou e agarrou o colarinho de Harry empurrando-o até a parede próxima e o prendendo com seu corpo. Seus narizes estavam próximos e Harry respirava com dificuldade enquanto uma das mãos de Draco tateava o corpo do grifinório.

- Não, Draco, isso é pessoal.

- Você não deve me esconder nada, Potter. Você é meu, esqueceu? Será que tenho que te lembrar?

Harry gritou e tentou se livrar do aperto de Draco, mas o sonserino era mais forte que ele. Logo Draco arrancara a carta de seu bolso e acendera a varinha para ler. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram enquanto os olhos de Draco tremiam lendo as letras miúdas e falsas de seu padrinho. Estava próximo do fim, esse era o segundo passo. Precisava acontecer, era necessário apesar de ser completamente doloroso.

- Você... – Balbuciou Draco jogando a carta para Harry e olhando-o com ira e tristeza. – Você ama outro?

- Draco, não é isso.

- Você ama outro? Responda!

- Não sei. – Disse Harry sentindo o coração apertar. – Não sei Draco. Sinto alguma coisa, não sei o que é.

Draco mordeu a mão e chutou baldes que fizeram um estrondo enorme que poderia ser ouvido do lado de fora se Harry não tivesse selado o armário com um feitiço silenciador. O urro que saiu da garganta de Draco foi terrível de ouvir, completamente triste e angustiado. O sonserino demorou alguns minutos para se controlar e quando respirou fundo e abriu os olhos eles estavam repletos de ódio puro e rancor. Eram homicidas, eram os olhos de um comensal.

- Então você ama outro. – Não era uma pergunta. – Eu disse um dia que você jamais se esqueceria de mim, Potter. Acho que você não foi bem lembrado disso. – Disse passando os dedos pelo rosto de Harry que sabia o que aconteceria, mas que aceitava por ser o necessário e por merecer aquilo. – Vou garantir que jamais esqueça.

- Draco, por favor.

Com uma brutalidade jamais usada com o grifinório, Draco agarrou seu braço e o jogou virado para a parede fazendo-o bater a cabeça, sem se importar agarrou os cabelos de Harry e o fez virar a cabeça para trás podendo ver seus olhos.

- Aproveite, Potter, pois será a última vez que conseguirá ser enrabado por alguém.

Sem escrúpulos algum Draco rasgou a roupa de Harry e o invadiu com força fazendo o menino gritar e se contorcer implorando para que Draco parasse, mas a ira de Draco não permitiu que ele parasse e os gritos de Harry só contribuíam para que fosse mais fundo cada vez mais brutalmente a ponto de arrancar-lhe o sangue. Harry já não gritava, apenas chorava esquecendo-se como era o doce sabor do sexo amável que fazia com esse comensal.

- Eu disse que você jamais me esqueceria. – Rosnou Draco em seu ouvido antes de gozar em seu corpo e o empurrar para o chão imundo.

Harry sentiu o corpo bater no chão, mas não conseguiu situar-se de onde estava, sua mente estava cansada demais, seu corpo estava completamente dolorido, até mesmo respirar o fazia se contorcer de dor. Ainda assim virou o rosto a tempo de ver Draco saindo do armário e o deixando completamente sozinho. Respirando fundo Harry pegou sua varinha e refez sua roupa após se limpar com um feitiço, mas nada conseguiria lhe tirar a dor, não a dor física da invasão brutal de Draco, mas a dor de saber que destruíra o coração de Draco, um coração que estava quase salvo, livre das crueldades dos comensais, do negror desse mundo em que viveu durante anos com seus pais. A dor que sentia ao andar era leve comparado com o que merecia por fazê-lo perder a única esperança que tinha.

Mas tudo tinha um propósito e era necessário, completamente necessário. Precisava afastar Draco de si, fazê-lo sofrer o menos possível com seu verdadeiro intuito. Sabia que ele sofreria bem menos do que se não tivesse mentido. Era necessário. Harry repetia essa frase para si mesmo enquanto chorava a dor da perda, a dor de ver o ódio nos olhos de Draco e de saber que jamais poderia tê-lo em seus braços. Nunca mais.

_Senhor Potter,_

_Não sabe como melhorastes meu dia com sua carta. Estarei no local combinado e terá minha palavra de que seguirei o trato se me deres o que quero. Você._

_Senhor dos comensais. _


	22. Tempo

**Olá pessoal... obrigada pelas visualizações, espero que estejam realmente gostando...Daniela Snape, obrigada pelos UPs**

**Capítulo 22 – Tempo**

Seus olhos cinzentos olhavam inexpressivos para a lareira acesa na sua frente, as labaredas vermelhas e azuis dançavam como se quisessem hipnotizá-lo, mas era inútil, não conseguia enxergá-las, não via nada além se seus próprios pensamentos confusos. O ódio ainda o consumia e era visível em suas mãos cerradas em punho com a pele branca pelo esforço, seus lábios fechados com força também eram um sinal nítido de que tentava ficar no controle de suas emoções, um único deslize e não saberia o que seria capaz de fazer.

Só o que sabia era que as palavras escritas naquela carta ainda reverberavam por sua mente como se conseguisse ouvir a voz do cachorro pulguento dizendo aquilo tudo.

"_Harry,_

_Que bom que está tudo bem com você e que não ocorreu nada de perigoso. Sabe que mesmo com os professores lhe dando segurança é sempre preciso ficar de olhos abertos ou como diria Olho Tonto, vigilância constante._

_Quanto ao que me disse, acho muito compreensivo que tenha começado a gostar de outro garoto, Draco não é o único no mundo e há muito mais pessoas melhores do que ele. Só peço que pese os prós e contras antes de tomar uma decisão e saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado. Espero que esse novo garoto te faça mais feliz._

_Saudades_

_Sirius" _

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou manter a respiração ritmada com muito custo, estava prestes a explodir de raiva. Como Harry pode fazer isso com ele? Logo depois de tantas declarações, depois de abrir dentro de si um buraco de esperança lhe dizendo que conseguiriam passar por tudo aquilo e continuar juntos, sempre juntos, sempre se amando.

Como?

Tudo bem que deveria de certo entende-lo, afinal ele mesmo já tivera esse problema também, na verdade ainda tem. Ama Trevor, não tanto quanto Harry, mas ama e ainda acha que o comensal tem chances de mudar e se tornar outra pessoa, via isso nos olhos dele quando estavam sozinhos. Muitas vezes parecia um menino perdido em pensamentos e sonhos, sempre querendo ter a chance de ser outra pessoa. Talvez uma pessoa bem melhor do que a que apresentava para seus comensais enquanto tentava honrar a imagem de seu mestre.

- Mestre! – Riu Draco esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

Que coisa mais idiota de se dizer, um homem louco que usa a dominação para se por acima de todos e impor suas regras e escolhas com ameaças de morte e tortura não era digno de se chamar de mestre. Mas ele mesmo já o chamara assim e tatuara na pele, a fogo, a caveira que o simbolizava. Como era idiota, um adolescente inútil querendo a gloria através de uma missão lhe passada apenas para castigar seu pai que não fora forte o bastante para cumprir com seu dever. Nunca dissera isso a Harry, mas apesar de sempre odiar os comensais e o caminho que seu pai trilhava levando-o junto, no fundo gostava um pouco de saber que uma coisa tão importante estava em suas mãos e que se conseguisse cumpri-la poderia ser então, finalmente, reconhecido.

Tolo.

A única coisa boa de sua vida foram os momentos com aquele menino de olhos verdes, aquele que parou para o conhecer, que o entendia e não o julgava, que aceitava seus defeitos e até mesmo perdoava seus deveres. Harry sempre estivera ali para ele, sempre com compreensão e carinho. Sempre ao seu lado.

Então porque fizera aquilo?

Talvez não fosse por querer, afinal se pudesse escolher, naquele tempo, jamais teria se apaixonado por Harry Potter, mas não dá para simplesmente negar o amor, ele aparece e toma seu corpo, sua alma e sua razão como se fossem seus domínios, se instala no coração como teia de aranha pegajosamente grudenta e que o faz sempre querer ter aquela pessoa ao lado. Não se escolhe a quem amar e nem a quem não amar.

Era isso, finalmente Harry o deixara, percebera que não daria para amar um comensal. Então, no fim, era tudo culpa sua, não era bom o bastante para o menino que sobreviveu.

- Draco? – Chamou a voz irritante de Pansy. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está péssimo.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ai, essa doeu loirinho. Se esqueceu que eu sempre ouvi seus desaforos? – Disse a menina sentando-se atrevidamente em seu colo. – Sou imune a eles.

- O que está fazendo, Pansy?

- Estou sentando no seu colo, atrevidamente, esperando que você perceba que quero muito lhe servir.

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou, não estava no clima para as vaquices de Pansy e seus ataques de hormônios tentando se deitar com o sonserino disponível, no entanto sua raiva estava a flor da pele e os estímulos de Pansy o faziam arfar. No fim acabou acordando em sua cama com o corpo nu de Pansy ao seu lado. Sem acreditar no que fizera e querendo distancia da menina, se levantou e saiu daquele lugar. Precisava de tempo. Isso mesmo, tempo.

Tempo.

Tempo.

Tempo.

Tempo que passava rápido demais levando as semanas como se fossem folhas mortas carregadas pelo vento. Harry estava extremamente deprimido. Desde seu término com Draco nada mais fazia sentido na sua vida, a única coisa que preenchia a sua cabeça era passar o máximo de tempo com Rony e Hermione, afinal, depois não mais os veria. Rony parecia alheio a qualquer coisa e toda hora queria arranjar briga com os sonserinos para descontar a raiva do rompimento com Draco mesmo sabendo que tudo era culpa de Harry. O moreno achava engraçado o ruivo querendo tomar suas dores quando passavam em um corredor em que Draco também passava lhe dando o melhor olhar frio e temeroso que podia, mas jamais poderia deixar que Rony entrasse em uma briga por sua culpa. Tudo era sua culpa. Já Hermione estava calada demais, ela sempre fora a mais perceptiva e sabia que alguma coisa estava mal contada em sua história, mas respeitava seu espaço o suficiente para que não o incomodasse com perguntas.

Tempo.

Havia muito pouco para poder aproveitar das suas companhias e ainda se preparar psicologicamente para jamais voltar a ver o dono de sua alma. Draco não falava mais consigo a não ser para lhe dar insultos grotescos junto com seus amigos sonserinos. Os ataques aos trouxas haviam diminuído, mas não ao ponto de levantar alguma suspeita, sabia que Trevor jamais iria permitir que Draco percebesse que alguma coisa havia acontecido e até se divertia com o fato de Draco não ter lhe contado ainda que não estava com Potter. Na certa, pensou o líder dos comensais, estava tentando fazer as pazes antes de vir chorando pedindo clemência por não cumprir com uma missão como seu pai. Pobre Draco, Trevor jamais o castigaria por isso, o importante era vingar seu mestre matando seu algoz, independente de como isso seria feito. Sendo assim apenas se sentou e esperou os dias passarem.

- Que tal nos reunirmos no três vassouras no sábado? Comemorar o fim dos exames? – Perguntou Harry ao irem para a sala comunal da grifinória após um dia cansativo de aula.

- Boa idéia, Harry. – Disse Rony abrindo um sorriso. – Depois podemos ir na dedosdemel.

- Isso mesmo.

- Bom, eu gostei da idéia, mas depois disso tudo vamos ao boticário, tenho que renovar meu estoque. – Disse Hermione.

- Tudo bem, iremos onde vocês precisarem ir. – Respondeu Harry sorrindo e se despedindo antes de ir para seu quarto.

O quarto estava vazio, para sua sorte, os meninos ainda estavam no salão comunal jogando cartas ou só batendo papo. Ao fechar a porta Harry sentiu um vazio em seu peito ao olhar em volta e se lembrar de tudo que passara junto com todos seus colegas, as risadas e até mesmo as brigas. O silêncio do quarto era esmagador, mas muito melhor do que o som das risadas deles. Era difícil demais imaginar-se sem essas risadas ao seu lado, não apenas temporariamente, mas para sempre. Porém, mesmo que tudo isso fosse doloroso, sabia que não podia ficar pensando dessa forma, sua entrega a morte seria feita de completo bom grado. Por ele e por todos.

Desistindo de lutar contra as lembranças que vinham em sua mente sem serem chamadas, pegou uma caneta em cima do criado mudo de Rony e se aproximou da cabeceira de sua cama onde colocara um calendário com o emblema do time de quadribol preferido de Rony, os Cannons. Com muito cuidado fez um x em cima do numero que identificava aquele dia. Sete de Fevereiro. Faltava apenas uma semana para seu encontro com Trevor. Uma semana para que tudo acabasse e apenas uma semana para admirar Draco de longe.

Draco por sua vez se preocupava com o fato de que e apenas uma semana seria o dia dos namorados e ele não estaria com Harry e nem mesmo poderia seguir com seu plano que ainda não havia pensado. O que faria agora? Contaria para Trevor? Aguardaria até o dia e apareceria no local combinado sem Harry para sentir sozinho a cólera do comensal? Sua mente rodava enquanto pensava nisso e no quanto Harry fazia falta em sua vida. Por vezes se dirigia até a sala precisa quando ninguém percebia suas saídas no meio da aula e deitava-se em sua cama que tanto compartilhou com o outro menino, sem pensar dormia cheirando os lençóis com que ele se enrolara para dormir agarrado ao seu corpo.

Como a nostalgia era cruel.

Uma semana apenas.

- Por que, Harry?


	23. Não diga adeus

**Capítulo 23 – Não diga adeus**

_Não diga adeus_

_Porque eu não quero ouvir estas palavras esta noite_

_Porque talvez este não é o fim para você e eu_

_E apesar de sabermos_

_Que este tempo viria para mim e você_

_Não diga coisa nenhuma esta noite_

_Se você for dizer adeus_

Sexta Feira – 12 de fevereiro

O calendário continuava parado no mesmo lugar, mas os dias pareciam voar em suas folhas riscadas. Harry o olhava com olhos vazios, o tempo estava acabando e logo estaria frente a frente com Trevor. Olharia em seus olhos e, após fazê-lo jurar perante um feitiço que iria deixar Draco livre e acabar com os atentados, se entregaria a seu destino.

Era incrível como a morte sempre buscava uma forma de tê-lo para si. Ela não desistia de querer leva-lo e tentar fugir de suas sedutoras mãos começava a se tornar deveras cansativo. Finalmente ela o teria, iria guiá-lo para o purgatório, céu, inferno. Não interessava, ele a seguiria. E depois tudo acabaria, tudo iria embora, sumiria. Na verdade ele sumiria. Dentro de dois dias o trio de ouro de Hogwarts ficaria somente na lembrança. Todas as risadas que dera junto com o menino ruivo e a menina de cabelos cheios não passariam de ecos do passado. Os anos escolares finalmente acabariam e não haveria mais teste, nem provações.

Não haveria nada.

Com a nostalgia tingindo o céu da boca com um gosto amargo, Harry faltou a aula e passeou sozinho pelos corredores largos e frios. Viu, talvez pela primeira vez, como a luz solar entrava belamente pelas frestas e vitrais causando um vértice de belas imagens na parede contrária. Também jamais reparara em como alguns quadros eram bonitos e tinham pinturas engraçadas, além de muitas outras que estavam completamente dispostas a lhe contar uma história que de certo seria muito interessante, mas naquele momento não havia tempo para ouvi-las.

Nunca mais haveria tempo.

Harry fechou bem o casaco e se protegeu do vento frio que jorrava pelo corredor vazio enquanto faltava a outra aula e se dirigia para o jardim e de lá para a casinha na orla da floresta. Passou a mão em uma das grandes aboboras e viu alguns vermes se mexerem em uma caixa no canto, sorriu pensando em qual seria o monstro que Hagrid trouxera para o castelo desta vez.

- Ei, Harry! – Gritou Hagrid abrindo um sorriso ao ver o menino. – Que bom te ver garoto. – Exclamou puxando Harry para um abraço capaz de quebrar os ossos.

- Oi Hagrid. – Disse Harry se afastando e mexendo os braços.

- Vamos entrar, vou fazer um bolo. – Harry sorriu e entrou na casa onde Canino o recebeu com lambidas e latidos. – Ei, você não deveria estar em aula?

De certo modo ter ido passar a tarde com Hagrid foi uma boa e uma má ideia. O meio gigante escolhera justamente aquele momento para também ser nostálgico e fazer uma clara retrospectiva de sua vida. No fim da tarde Harry podia dizer que realmente era forte por conseguir não chorar nem transparecer que algo acontecia quando abraçou fortemente o corpanzil enorme. Foi difícil dizer adeus enquanto olhava para os olhos grandes fazendo brilhar o rosto gentil e se lembrava claramente de que aquele homem fora quem o tirou dos escombros da casa de seus pais em Godrics Hollows e o levou embora do mundo bruxo. Sendo ele também que o introduziu a esse mundo.

- Adeus, Hagrid. – Disse por fim tentando disfarçar o nó na garganta.

- Até logo, Harry. – Disse a voz grossa enquanto retornava ao castelo.

Harry não se virou, apenas seguiu seu caminho de volta ao castelo e fez o possível para segurar o choro parado na garganta. Ao chegar na entrada do castelo teve que ficar um mínimo tempo parado tentando se controlar enquanto via os alunos indo para o salão principal. Com passos lentos caminhou-se para o grande salão e observou cada um dos rostos.

Como era incrível o fato de que à proximidade do adeus tudo clareasse. Ah! Se não fosse ela, a despedida, será que algum dia teria percebido que aquele ambiente carregava em suas paredes, além da carga histórica, a carga emocional de cada um, aluno, professores, animais.

Tudo igual e diferente, tudo junto e individualizado.

Será que teria percebido que os lufa-lufas não eram somente alunos sem talentos e sim almas carinhosas e acolhedoras que carregavam em seus olhos a pureza daqueles que a um lugar queriam pertencer? Talvez jamais parasse para ouvir o quanto os corvinais tinham a lhe ensinar com poucas palavras e pensamentos. Até mesmo a Sonserina, tão negra quanto suas capas, parecia diferente aos seus olhos. Antes nem ao menos pararia para pensar que no meio daquelas crianças de caras amarradas poderiam ter aqueles mínimos seres que ao crescer e perceber o mundo com seus próprios olhos e não com os valores de sua família, deram-se conta de que algo estava errado. Assim como aconteceu com Draco.

Draco, cujo perfume de sua pele alva invadia suas narinas. Draco que lhe transmitia o calor de seu corpo. Draco que lançava em suas costas o seu congelante olhar. Draco que passou por si esbarrando em seu ombro enquanto se dirigia ao seu lugar na mesa de café, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

"Ah, Draco. Se você ao menos soubesse". Pensou Harry antes de concluir que era melhor sentir o ódio que emanava dele. O ódio iria nublar o amor. Seria mais fácil assim, a perda não seria tão cruel dessa forma. Harry suspirou e foi se sentar ao lado de Rony e Hermione.

_E se isto é o fim_

_Isso machuca, mas eu estou dando minha palavra_

_Eu tenho esperança que você será_

_Feliz como nós fomos_

O que Harry não sabia e nem mesmo imaginava era que o ódio andava perigosamente ao lado do amor e bastava apenas um tocar de mãos para que tudo saísse de seu completo controle. Draco não estava no controle e isso o deixava completamente irritado. Queria poder dizer aos seus "colegas" que estava tudo bem e realmente estar, mas era mentira, pois cada segundo que passava vendo ou chegando perto de Harry sentia um ódio descomunal o atacar fazendo suas mãos tremerem e seus olhos se estreitarem. Tal ódio não era pelo que descobrira e sim pelo fato de não estar tocando na pele macia daquele menino, muito menos beijando a boca de mel que ficava vermelha ao ser mordida de leve. Uma boca magnifica que devorava seu corpo sem restrições, sem se envergonhar, dando-lhe prazer, fazendo-o gemer enquanto era penetrado com todo o amor que o moreno poderia lhe oferecer. Quase gemeu ao se lembrar dos olhos verdes brilhando para si enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos negros e desalinhados dele, cheios de suor pelos movimentos rápidos.

- Droga! – Exclamou Draco tacando seu talher no prato e saindo do salão embaixo dos olhares dos sonserinos surpresos.

Draco quase correu pelos corredores até finalmente se trancar em um armário escuro. Sentindo-se eufórico deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão e iluminou o local deparando-se com o mesmo lugar em que dissera adeus ao grifinório. Respirando com dificuldade Draco trancou a porta antes de tirar a gravata e abrir a camisa. Devagar fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto quente levando-a até o pescoço onde sentiu os batimentos acelerados. Ofegou descendo a mão pelo tórax até alcançar um mamilo endurecido e sensível, roçou o dedo pelo local e abriu a boca para soltar um gemido ao se lembrar da língua atrevida do dono dos olhos verdes. Ah! Aquela língua que o lambuzava antecedendo aos dentes que lhe mordiam devagar e com carinho.

- Harry. – Sussurrou ofegando.

O toque de sua mão não era nada se comparado com as lembranças da mão esperta que lhe acariciava por cima dos panos. Draco ronronava mordendo os lábios, sua mão chegara em sua virilha. Não aguentando mais de tanto prazer, Draco abriu o zíper da calça e libertou sua dura ereção fechando sua mão no volume vermelho. Ainda se lembrando da boca de Harry, agora recebendo seu sexo com gosto, o chupando com volúpia, começou a mexer a mão devagar gemendo ao sentir fisgadas fortes no abdômen.

- Harry! – Gemeu alto aumentando a velocidade.

Em todo o momento em que estava ali se masturbando pensava no menino e relembrava aqueles momentos só dos dois. Ah, como era delicioso sentir o pênis grosso do Grifinório o invadir, comer seu corpo com fome e desespero.

Harry o tocando.

Harry o fodendo.

Harry o beijando.

Harry o amando.

- Harry! – Gritou Draco quando o gozo se fez presente derramando-se em suas mãos trêmulas.

O loiro respirava com dificuldade ouvindo seu grito reverberar nas paredes do armário vazio. Um riso fraco escapou dos lábios de Draco antes do som se transformar em um choro desesperado. Suas mãos postaram-se nos olhos sujando seu rosto. Ele não se importava. Já estava perdido mesmo.

Harry o abandonara, fora embora quando havia prometido ficar, ficar ao seu lado. Toda luz que imaginara estar entrando em sua vida vinha dele, só dele. Harry era sua luz, seu caminho era ele quem dava as coordenadas. Agora a luz se fora e tudo era só escuridão, como seu coração, finalmente apagado, finalmente morto.

_Ontem nós estávamos rindo._

_Hoje eu estou deixado aqui perguntando._

_E apesar de sabermos que este tempo viria para mim e para você_

_Não diga coisa alguma esta noite_

_Se dirá adeus_

_E embora soubéssemos este tempo viria para mim e você_

_Não diga nada à noite_

_Se você vai dizer adeus_

Após deixar todas as lágrimas escorrerem e se sentir fraco demais sequer para pensar escorregou para o lado deitando no chão imundo e dormindo. Em seus sonhos não havia relógio, não havia tempo. Tudo era eterno, não havia motivo para medo, tudo estava bem, mas os temores da vida real são tão fortes que invadem nossos sonhos, destruindo a nuvem de tranquilidade e causando-nos pavores e angustias. Draco queria que seu sonho tivesse continuado no vazio, o negro não lhe deixa ver o sofrimento, ele o encobre, mas então como castigo veio o desespero.

Draco abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, seu rosto estava suado e sujo, ele tremia. O pesadelo era cruel e deixava em suas íris a impressão da última coisa que visualizou quando o negro o expulsou da tranquilidade. Harry dando as costas para si.

Franzindo a testa Draco se levantou e pegou a varinha e gravata. Iluminando o armário novamente percebeu que estava completamente bagunçado. "Que se dane, tudo acabou mesmo". Pensou antes de arrumar a camisa e os cabelos e sair daquele lugar cheio de lembranças dolorosas. Ao chegar em seu quarto de monitor, Draco largou a roupa em cima de uma poltrona e olhou para o relógio em cima da cômoda. Já era madrugada, como o tempo passa rápido quando se deixa entregar para a desilusão.

Suspirando aproximou-se da cômoda e abriu a ultima gaveta, mexeu nas roupas brancas e de debaixo delas retirou uma garrafa de Wisky. Como agradecia por seu pai ser viciado nessa bebida, nem mesmo percebera que um de seus melhores Wisky sumira de seu bar, Harry odiaria saber que ele tinha uma coisa dessas. Assim que a imagem do rosto de Harry apareceu em sua mente Draco abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole grande diretamente do gargalo na esperança de que a bebida afastasse aquela imagem cruel. O loiro fez uma careta contraindo o rosto ao sentir a bebida descendo rasgando a garganta com seu liquido forte. Sem parar para pensar tomou outro gole e outro e outro até a garrafa foi largada vazia no chão e seu corpo caia de joelhos no chão. A marca ardia em seu braço, a marca maldita que jamais o deixara em paz.

A marca do Lord, agora a marca de Trevor.

Trevor o chamava, sabia que deveria ir.

- Trevor! – Exclamou Draco com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Sua mente já alterada pelo alto teor de álcool nublava a imagem de Harry, constantemente diante de seus olhos, com a de Trevor sorrindo torto para si.

- Sim. Trevor. – Sorriu Draco antes de pegar seu sobretudo negro e sair de seu quarto rumo aos braços do senhor dos comensais.

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal, quero muito agradecer aos reviews que recebi, amei cada um deles... vocês são demais mesmo... muito obrigada. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, estamos na reta final ai da fic...

**Daniela Snape:** VALEU, VALE, VALEU...

**NaraGomide**: Olá, eu tento postar pelo menos a cada final de semana, meu tempo é muito curto e muitas vezes não consigo postar, essa fic está finalizada, mas preciso de tempo para revisar e postar e algumas vezes me falta isso na semana, mas no final de semana estou aqui sempre atualizando... muito obrigada pelo seu review, fico muito feliz que aprecie minha escrita... eu tenho um livro em andamento e dois na cabeça ainda... espero que um dia você veja meu nome da prateleira e goste de minha história... bjussss

**Kimberly Anne Potter:** Pois é, o clima ainda não mudou, estamos rumando agora para o final onde Harry colocará seu plano em ação... ficamos em uma marcha lenta e carregada de uma tensão sufocante e agora vamos para a libertação... vamos descobrir como será o desfeixo disso...bjussss


	24. O tempo se esgota

**Nara Gomide: **Fala para sua namorada não ficar com ciumes não, que você é todinha dela quando não está com o Drary...rsrsrs...estamos chegando ao fim hein!

**Kimberly Anne Potter: **A alegria acho que ainda não vai vir, terá que aguardar mais um pouquinho, mas estou feliz que esteja gostando... bjussss

**Capítulo 24 – O tempo se esgota**

_A saudade causa a cada despedida uma morte. E a morte causa a cada encontro uma saudade._

_**Matheus Peal**_

Sábado - 13 de fevereiro

Os olhos de Draco estavam completamente desfocados enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção ao quarto principal da mansão onde Trevor o estava esperando. Seu terno negro estava desalinhado e sua gravata repousava torta. A única coisa que estava certa em si eram os pensamentos completamente no lugar.

Por mais que estivesse odiando-se por todos os sentimentos avassaladores que o dominavam, sabia que perante Trevor deveria esconder seus pensamentos, ele jamais deveria saber sobre o que verdadeiramente acontecia entre ele e Harry e muito menos que não estavam mais juntos. Trevor era carinhoso e cuidadoso consigo como um bichinho manso, mas sabia ser tão cruel quanto o mestre que ele tanto venerava. Ao parar diante da porta dupla Draco engoliu a saliva acumulada, ergueu a cabeça, ajeitou o terno e a gravata e finalmente estendeu a mão abrindo a maçaneta prateada.

Harry caminhava pelas estradinhas de Hogsmead vendo as lojas abarrotadas de alunos eufóricos querendo comprar presente para seus amigos, namorados ou para si mesmos. Hermione andava quase colada em Rony e Harry podia sentir a vibração gostosa do amor que havia entre os dois, ele também sentia isso com Draco. Sentia. O verbo no pretérito imperfeito era constante em sua vida naquele momento, tudo era sentia, vivia, amava, pois não havia mais nada para ter um futuro e mesmo se houvesse não aconteceria. Draco fora embora de sua vida devido sua armação e não voltaria mais. Não havia para o que voltar.

A carta de Trevor ardia em seu bolso parecendo querer lembra-lo de seu encontro a meia noite daquele mesmo dia, um encontro decisivo não somente para ele, mas para o mundo bruxo e para Draco. Finalmente, após anos fugindo, se entregaria de braços aberto para a morte, tal qual fez com Lord Voldemort, porém dessa vez não haveria Horcrux para salvá-lo. Ela finalmente levaria seu corpo, mas somente seu corpo, pois sua alma era de Draco e unicamente dele.

Por um momento, após parar na frente da Dedosdemel e ver o doce preferido do sonserino, Harry se atreveu a deixar seus pensamentos saírem de seu controle ao imaginar o que o loiro estaria fazendo naquele momento. Estaria ele na sua sala comunal, ou no quarto? Ou quem sabe em Hogsmead com alguns de seus amigos importunando os terceiranistas como gostavam de fazer. Talvez. No fundo sabia que ele não estaria em nenhuma dessas opções, mas temia pensar que ele estaria com...

- Tudo bem, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione se aproximando e parando ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto enquanto via para onde Harry olhava. – Você quer esse doce? Eu compro.

Harry ia lhe dizer que não era necessário, mas Hermione já estava lá dentro. Sorriu de leve para a menina e entrou na loja.

Draco andou devagar até a cama grande de dosséis e se sentou na beirada, Trevor estava no banheiro e o mandou esperar. O loiro aguardou imóvel até que o homem saísse somente com uma toalha em sua cintura e com os cabelos pingando enquanto os enxugava.

- Que cara é essa Draco?

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse Draco baixinho sem olhá-lo.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Trevor indo para o outro lado da cama e jogando a toalha com que enxugava o cabelo em um cesto pequeno. – Mas não quero conversar agora.

- Trevor. – Suspirou Draco se levantando e o olhando determinado. – É referente a... – Até mesmo dizer o nome dele era difícil. - ...Potter

Trevor olhou para Draco com pena, sabia que ele iria lhe dizer que falhou e que não tinha como trazer o grifinório para suas mãos, porém isso ele também sabia. Sorrindo de leve se aproximou e tocou em seu rosto sentindo a textura macia de sua pele alva.

- Draco. – Disse baixinho olhando para os olhos cinza claramente tristes em sua essência e amaldiçoando-se por se deixar levar por esse sentimento ridículo que o dominava quando estava perto dele. – Você não sabe de nada.

Antes mesmo que Draco tivesse tempo de pensar em algo para responder, Trevor adiantara-se e atacara seus lábios com fome enquanto deixava a toalha cair ao chão expondo seu corpo. Draco ofegou nos lábios dele.

Harry viu todos os vidros coloridos nas prateleiras pelos cantos dos olhos. Viu a vendedora informando os sabores para as crianças e recebendo as moedas correspondentes ao produto comprado. Ouvia a gritaria dos pequenos terceiranistas que se acotovelavam para chegar ao balcão e a conversa animada dos alunos mais velhos falando da escola, da família e principalmente das paqueras. Porém todo esse barulho estava em segundo plano, pois estava completamente vidrado na menina a sua frente.

Como não percebera que Hermione tinha traços finos em seu rosto que a fazia ser tão mulher? Passara anos estudando ao seu lado, meses morando na mesma barraca e ainda assim não havia verdadeiramente olhado para ela. Os cabelos castanhos caiam em cachos comportados por toda suas costas e colo, emolduravam um rosto de pele alva e provavelmente macia com lindos olhos marrons que brilhavam completando o sorriso estonteante com dentes perfeitos dignos de uma filha de dentista. Descendo um pouco os olhos os parou nas mãos finas e delicadas. Instintivamente a pegou entre as suas fazendo Hermione o olhar intrigada. Harry experimentava a sensação de perceber como a mão dela era intensamente delicada enquanto via um vinco de curiosidade aparecer entre suas sobrancelhas.

- O que está fazendo?

A pergunta era simples e curiosa, típica dela, mas trazia a percepção de sua voz de sino.

- Nada. – Respondeu largando a mão dela para que o doce pudesse ser pago. – Só estava reparando no quanto você é bonita.

- Hummm, obrigada. – Respondeu a menina para a vendedora e para Harry. – Toma suas balas, vamos encontrar o Rony no Três Vassouras.

Harry sorriu e saiu daquela loja com, somente agora percebeu, uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.

Draco sentia a mistura de sentimentos dentro de si enquanto a língua de Trevor o invadia deliciosamente divertindo-se com seus lábios. Sua mente informava que deveria manter-se completamente sóbrio para poder explicar a situação e ganhar mais tempo para si e para Harry, mas seu corpo implorava pelo contato de Trevor. Inconscientemente levou a mão até o rosto languido de Trevor e o acariciou delicadamente. Trevor gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Draco puxar seus cabelos expondo seu pescoço para que os lábios do loiro o atacassem deixando-o sem reação por apenas um segundo.

Sentindo os arrepios no abdômen Trevor empurrou Draco em direção a cama o fazendo cair deitado no colchão, sem pudor o comensal subiu na cama e ficou em pé sobre Draco que piscava enquanto via o outro se abaixar aos poucos fazendo-o abrir aboca para receber o membro duro. Trevor gemeu e fechou os olhos quando Draco deu um tapa em sua bunda antes de apertar suas nadegas com força e sugar seu membro como se fosse o remédio para todos os seus males. Os olhos cinza estavam vidrados no homem que gemia pelos seus beijos e toques, aquela visão nublava de si toda e qualquer lembrança de qualquer coisa que o estivesse machucando. Naquele momento ele era Draco Malfoy, amante de Trevor Danver, senhor dos comensais.

Harry entrou no três vassouras com os amigos e sentou-se em uma mesa no canto, logo Hermione comelçara seu monologo sobre o futuro pós Hogwarts. Rony nem mesmo ouvia o que a namorada dizia de tão fissurado que estava pela menina, Harry por sua vez, ao contrário do que sempre fez, estava bebendo cada palavra que ela dizia. Mais uma vez percebera o quão idiota era quando ignorava-a pensando que nada dito era interessante. Tudo era interessante. O fato da morte próxima o fez sorrir ao imaginar o futuro de Hermione e Rony conforme ela ia narrando.

Segundo a amiga seu futuro seria na França em um escritório do Ministério onde poderia ajudar as criaturas mágicas que ali estavam escravizadas. Se casaria com Rony que seria um auror e teriam filhos, pelo menos um menino e uma menina.

- E você será o padrinho do primeiro deles.

Harry sentiu-se emocionado com aquela afirmação da menina e quase a deixou ver uma lágrima que estava prestes a cair de seus olhos, mas por sorte fora salvo pela exclamação abobada de Rony.

- Você m pediu em casamento? – Perguntou o menino com o olhar vidrado para Hermione.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Hermione surpresa. – Pedi?

- Você disse que vamos casar na França.

- É, eu disse. – Falou a menina pensando um pouco. – Eu acho que sim, eu pedi você em casamento. – Constatou quase gritando. – Mas você não me disse a resposta.

- É preciso dizer? É sim. Eu aceito.

No mesmo momento uma avalanche de palmas irrompeu no bar enquanto Rony erguia Hermione nos braços e a beijava apaixonadamente. Ao redor de Harry seus amigos sorriam e gritavam vivas aos noivos. Em seu rosto havia um sorriso sincero, um sorriso de amor eterno, um amor por aquelas pessoas, desde o casal que se beijava, passando pelos amigos de escola e guerra até chegar ao menos conhecido.

Madame Rosmerta liberou uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para todos e uma pequena comemoração se seguiu com muitos risos. Harry falou um pouco com Luna, Neville e Gina. Ficou feliz em saber que estavam todos bem resolvidos em suas vidas amorosas e profissional, mesmo que só para depois do fim do ano letivo.

Após mais alguns minutos Harry se aproximou de Rony e Hermione que ainda eram a sensação do momento, após conseguir afastar Denis, irmão de Collin, que pegou o lugar de fotógrafo de Hogwarts do irmão falecido, se aproximou e sem pensar abraçou Hermione fortemente colocando nesse abraço todo o amor que jamais conseguiu demonstrar para a amiga.

- Parabéns Hermione, tenho certeza de que você irá se dar muito bem em seu futuro.

- Obrigada Harry, você também se dará muito bem em seu futuro como auror tenho certeza.

- Claro. – Sussurrou Harry segurando-se para não chorar.

Após se afastar de Hermione e olhá-la bem nos olhos gravando sua imagem nítida em sua mente, virou-se para Rony. O menino alto e sardento sorria como um bobo para Harry e pela primeira vez o menino que sobreviveu percebeu o quanto amava aquele desengonçado. Rony abriu o maior sorriso que Harry já vira e estendeu a mão para ele. Harry sorriu de leve e se aproximou rapidamente envolvendo-o com seus braços em um abraço nunca dado.

- Ei! – Exclamou Rony abraçando o amigo de volta. – Eu não vou morrer, vou só me casar. Não precisa se desesperar seremos amigos ainda.

- Você é um idiota. – Disse Harry rindo e se afastando.

Os três riram juntos e Harry gostou da sensação, mas logo eles se afastaram e Harry foi em direção a porta. Ao abri-la olhou uma última vez para aqueles rostos e agradeceu pela ultima imagem ser o feliz brinde que Gina puxou de todos. Com um sorriso fraco ele saiu e fechou a porta guardando ali dentro as lembranças que levaria consigo onde quer que fosse após sua morte.

Draco apertou as mãos no lençol de seda da cama de Trevor enquanto o homem apertava seu quadril puxando-o para mais perto de seu corpo enterrando-se completamente nele. Os lábios finos de Trevor mordia seu ombro enquanto seu corpo tremia ao penetrar Draco com força e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza.

- Draco, como você é gostoso. – Disse Trevor fazendo Draco se virar e ficar deitado de costas.

Trevor levantou as pernas do loiro e as colocou em seu ombro, passou a mão pelo peito alvo de Draco e brincou com seu mamilo fazendo o sonserino gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto sentia as gostosas sensações do gozo próximo. Os olhos cinza se abriram e miraram os azuis de seu amante, estavam repletos de luxuria, tesão e completo desejo. Os cabelos negros de Trevor estavam bagunçados e pingavam suor, o corpo definido tremia de excitação.

- Ah, Draco. Como é delicioso estar dentro de você.

Draco bebeu as palavras ditas e se entregou ao gozo que se seguiu com as estocadas fortes e a mão hábil de Trevor que trabalhava em sua ereção. Sentiu quando seu gozo espalhou-se por sua barriga e quando o homem o levantou fazendo-o se sentar em cima de seu quadril enterrando-se por completo e causando a euforia em seus olhos. Trevor abraçou o corpo de Draco enquanto sentia as sensações do orgasmo, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas suadas e sua cabeça repousara em seu peito enquanto ofegava. As mãos do loiro se postaram na cabeça do outro e acariciaram seus cabelos afastando-os de seu rosto. Sem pensar em nada plantou um beijo delicado na cabeça de Trevor e o sentiu tremer.

- Deite-se comigo. – Disse o moreno beijando o peito de Draco antes de se deitar e puxar Draco para seu lado.

Trevor encaixou sua perna no quadril de Draco e o puxou para bem perto olhando dentro de seus olhos enquanto acariciava suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Ah, meu querido Draco. Não sabe o que me causa.

- O que eu te causo?

- Algo que eu não deveria sentir.

Draco não falou nada, não queria que ele continuasse. Sabia muito bem onde Trevor iria chegar e não queria ouvir. Não queria saber de nada, porque saber que Trevor o amava era mais cruel do que saber que ele o mataria quando descobrisse sobre sua falha no plano de levar Potter para suas mãos. Era cruel porque Trevor era tão solitário e carente que sentia dentro de si a necessidade de abraçá-lo e colocar em sua mente o fato de que ele não estava sozinho.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – Disse Trevor baixinho olhando em seus olhos e o fazendo estremecer com a verdade inocente daquele homem. – Vamos ficar juntos, para sempre.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita por Draco, ele apenas sentiu as mãos de Trevor o virarem de costas fazendo-o se aconchegar no corpo másculo do senhor dos comensais dando-lhe total acesso a sua nuca que rapidamente foi reinvindicada pelos lábios dele antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido e o abraçar.

- Durma, mais tarde tenho uma surpresa para você.

Os olhos de Draco obedeceram a ordem dele, não pelo fato de terem sido ordenados, mas porque estava cansado demais para permanecer acordado.

Harry abriu os olhos quando já estava escuro. Levantou-se devagar e olhou no relógio, tinha trinta minutos para se encontrar com Trevor no lugar combinado. Com nostalgia olhou em volta e admirou seu cantinho de amor com Draco, a cama no chão bagunçada com seus suores, um pequeno armário ao canto com algumas coisas que deixavam ali e uma mesa para comerem. Era tão simples e tão cheio de amor que Harry senti a pressão em seu corpo querendo derrubá-lo, esmagá-lo em sua grandeza. Mas não deixaria isso acontecer, precisava continuar, pelo bem de todos.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade, o mapa do maroto e saiu da sala precisa fechando-a para nunca mais abri-la. Sem olhar para trás colocou a capa e rumou com passos firmes em direção ao portão do castelo onde aparataria para sua morte.

Draco já estava com seu terno negro muito bem alinhado e olhava-se no espelho tentando pensar no que diria para Trevor quando o relógio batesse meia noite. Faltavam quinze minutos.

- Está pronto, Draco? – Perguntou Trevor o abraçando por trás e beijando sua nuca.

- Onde vai me levar?

- Ora, eu disse que era uma surpresa, surpresas não se contam.

- Sabe que não gosto de surpresas.

- Acredite, meu amor, essa você vai amar. É a resposta de todos os nossos problemas.

Trevor se afastou e levantou a manga de sua camisa expondo a marca negra que dançava em seu braço branco. Com um toque de varinha a marca ficou mais nítida e Draco sentiu a sua arder no mesmo momento.

- Para que está chamando seus comensais?

- Vamos nos encontrar com eles. Será uma ocasião muito boa hoje. Alegre-se.

Draco franziu a testa, mas não questionou, estava em péssimo estado para poder perguntar alguma coisa, ainda estava tentando contar a Trevor que seu plano falhou e que precisava de mais tempo. Trevor por sua vez estava sorrindo internamente com o desespero claro de Draco.

Os dois aparataram perto de um parque em uma vila trouxa em que havia acontecido atentados pelos comensais comandados por Trevor.

- O que fazemos aqui?

- Estamos aqui, Draco. Por que quero lhe apresentar o salvador do mundo, a resposta de nossos problemas e aquele que nos permitirá ficarmos juntos para sempre.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou falando dele. – Disse Trevor apontando para um local escuro de onde um vulto se aproximava devagar. – Quero lhe apresentar o senhor Harry Potter.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver o menino vestido com seu uniforme escolar se aproximar dele, os olhos verdes de Harry prenderam-se aos seus e o acompanharam até que ficasse bem de frente um com o outro. Harry não sorriu, mas respirou fundo quando os relógios marcaram meia noite.

- Olá Draco.


	25. O Voto Perpétuo

**Olá Pessoal, chegamos então ao final da fic... espero que gostem...**

**Daniela Snape: Up Up UP por me acompanhar até aqui...**

**Tatymoluka: ta bom, eu adoro dar esses finais nas fics, acho que deixa aquela excitação de querer saber o restante...Quantas suposições... leia abaixo e vc saberá o que vai acontecer... mas de uma coisa tenha certeza... Draco não vai gostar de ver o Harry ali... espero que goste desse final... bjussss**

**Sandra Longbottom: Querida Sandra chegamos ao ultimo capítulo... valeu por ficar até o ultimo...espero que goste desse... bjussss**

**Capítulo 25 – O voto perpétuo**

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura de Harry parada a sua frente, o menino estava belo mesmo vestido naquele uniforme preto com detalhes vermelhos da Grifinória. Seus olhos verdes estavam calmos enquanto encaravam Draco com intensidade, não havia um único pingo de arrependimento ou medo. Harry estava o mais seguro possível do que iria fazer.

- Mas o que...? – Balbuciou Draco.

- Não é maravilhoso? – Questionou Trevor em seu ouvido. – Ele mesmo que se ofereceu a vir aqui se entregar à morte. Que tolo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Draco, seus olhos estavam vidrados em Harry e em sua calma, mesmo enquanto Trevor beijava seu pescoço lascivamente.

- Era o certo a ser feito. – Respondeu o menino sorrindo.

- Sim, com certeza era o certo. – Disse Trevor parado ao lado de Draco com a mão possessiva em sua cintura. – Não tem noção de como estou com vontade de acabar com você.

- Sim, eu imagino. – Os olhos de Trevor brilharam, Harry ignorou. – Mas sabe que temos alguns termos a ser seguidos antes de tudo.

- Ah, sim. O voto.

Draco sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar completamente ao ouvir sobre o Voto Perpétuo. Não acreditava que Harry estava realmente ali, em pé na sua frente se entregando a morte e ainda faria algum Voto com Trevor.

- Que voto é esse? – Perguntou sentindo-se completamente idiota.

- Nada com que tenha que se preocupar, meu amor. – Harry ardeu em ódio ao ouvir o homem dizer aquelas palavras para Draco. – É apenas um acordo que fiz com o senhor Potter aqui. Segundo os termos dele, para que eu possa finalmente matá-lo terei que jurar perante o poder do Voto Perpétuo que meus comensais não mais farão mal aos outros e que deixarei você livre de qualquer obrigação quanto a marca negra.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar o que irá jurar, não é mesmo Potter? – Disse Draco com tanto ódio que por um momento Harry realmente acreditou que o sonserino era o cônjuge perfeito de Trevor. Mas o desespero nos olhos cinza era tão grande que logo descartou essa ideia.

- Tenho uma pergunta a fazer antes de qualquer coisa. – Disse Harry. – Como fará para que os comensais deixem todos em paz?

- Como estamos diante de sua morte, acho que não fará tanto mal assim contar algumas coisas para você. Digamos que nunca planejei virar um segundo Lord. Só existiu um Lord das Trevas e infelizmente você o derrotou. – Disse Trevor andando em volta de Harry. – Eu jurei vingança desde o momento em que vi o corpo de meu senhor jazer naquele chão imundo de Hogwarts. Durante minha inicialização para comensal o mestre percebeu em mim um potencial sem igual, eu era disciplinado, atencioso e poderoso. Aprendi muitas magias que os outros comensais nem ao menos fazem ideia que existia. Sua tia Belatriz – comentou apontando para Draco – Ficou com muito ciúme de mim, pois o Lord dava muito mais atenção a mim do que a ela.

O sorriso de Trevor ao se lembrar era tamanho que parecia uma pessoa em um momento nostálgico lembrando dos doces instantes de sua infância.

- Eu treinei meus poderes, fiz magias antigas quase me comparando com o Lord e aprendi feitiços muito poderosos como, por exemplo, o feitiço de ligação mágica. Sabe o que é isso, Potter?

- Não.

- Eu imaginei mesmo que não sabia.

- Trevor, você entende o que acontecerá nesse feitiço?

- Eu sei muito bem o que acontecerá, meu caro Draco.

- Afinal o que é esse feitiço? – Perguntou Harry começando a ficar impaciente, queria terminar logo com tudo aquilo.

Foi Draco quem lhe deu a resposta.

- É um feitiço grego muito antigo em que a pessoa é capaz de se ligar magicamente com centenas de outras pessoas, no entanto que elas tenham algo em comum entre elas. – Arregaçou a manga mostrando a marca dançando em sua pele muito clara. – Assim o feiticeiro poderá comandar todos ao mesmo tempo com apenas um toque de sua varinha, mesmo que seja para a morte.

- Então o que eu farei será matar todos os outros comensais antes de você se entregar de braços abertos para mim, afinal, se você se negar morrerá pelo feitiço.

- Por que matará seus comensais? – Perguntou Harry não entendendo a lógica do homem.

- Porque eles não me servem de nada após a sua morte. Minha vingança é somente contra você. Não tenho a menor vontade de me tornar o guia deles. E sem essas obrigações poderei me dedicar a coisas mais importantes. – Finalizou abraçando Draco por trás e beijando sua cabeça. – E não precisa se preocupar, meu amor. O feitiço não acertará você. Após eu matar os comensais e Harry Potter, poderemos enfim viver juntos. Você será somente meu. Inteiramente meu.

Draco assentiu sem nem mesmo perceber. Sua atenção estava completamente voltava para a angustiante visão de Harry derrotado a sua frente esperando o momento em que Trevor ergueria seu braço e o Voto Perpétuo seria finalmente realizado.

- Vamos então terminar logo com isso, Potter. Ainda quero comemorar bastante essa vitória.

Trevor se aproximou devagar e estendeu o braço aguardando Potter erguer o seu. O olhar de Harry demorou-se um pouco em Draco antes de erguer seu braço também e entrelaçar a mão na do homem. Os olhos de Trevor eram tão confiantes que deixavam Harry inquieto, mas ainda assim o menino permaneceu olhando-o. Quando Trevor levantou a varinha para proferir o feitiço Draco deu um suspiro forte e olhou com nervosismo para Harry, ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Calma, Draco. Tudo está bem e vai acabar melhor ainda.

Harry sentiu a ponta da varinha de Trevor tocar em sua mão e viu o rosto claro dele se avermelhar com a excitação.

- Eu, Trevor Danver, juro liquidar todos meus comensais com exceção de Draco Malfoy caso Harry Potter se entregue a morte pelas minhas mãos nessa mesma noite.

Uma linha amarela saiu da ponta da varinha de Trevor e se enlaçou nas mãos dos dois.

- Juro, também, libertar Draco Malfoy de todas as suas obrigações como comensal da morte.

Outra linha, dessa vez vermelha, saiu da ponta da varinha e se enlaçou a outra envolta das mãos deles.

- E por último, juro não mais fazer mal aos humanos, bruxos ou trouxas.

As duas linhas se apertaram nas mãos dos dois e Harry sentiu sua pele queimar com o poder do feitiço. Agora estava feito, era só uma questão de aguardar o momento certo.

- Faça sua parte. – Disse Harry se afastando e sentando-se em um banco.

Enquanto Trevor se afastava e arregaçava a manga de sua camisa para chamar seus súditos, Draco se aproximou de Harry e lhe falou baixinho.

- O que você fez?

- Fiz o que era certo fazer.

- Se entregar? Eu estava fazendo o possível para não lhe trazer ao Trevor e agora você está com ele fazendo um voto perpetuo valendo a sua vida.

- Você não percebe Draco? Não consegue ver? Trevor é loucamente apaixonado por você, talvez até mais do que foi por Voldemort, ele não irá descansar até me derrotar e ter você para ele. Se eu não fizesse isso ele iria matar muito mais inocentes, não aguento mais ver as notícias. Eu pedi segredo, mas acho que ele queria esfregar na minha cara que teria você com ele para sempre após minha morte. Foi por isso que menti para você mostrando aquele bilhete, não queria que soubesse e achei que se tivesse raiva de mim tudo seria mais fácil.

Draco iria responder, mas Trevor apareceu e segurou sua cintura com força fazendo-o ficar parado olhando para o céu negro. Logo os comensais começaram a aparatar diante deles. Muitos estavam com suas vestes negras, provavelmente estavam no meio de algum assalto a vilas trouxas de Londres, outros vestiam suas vestes normais do dia a dia evidenciando que estavam em casa desfrutando de um descanso. No entanto agora estavam todos ali parados na frente de Trevor.

- Meus súditos. – Disse Trevor para os homens e mulheres com feições feias. – Os trouxe aqui, pois tenho uma última missão para vocês.

- Para todos nós? – Perguntou a voz de uma mulher entre eles.

- Sim, todos vocês.

- Por que última missão? – Perguntou um homem logo em frente.

- Porque, meu caro Retick, a missão de vocês é morrer.

As exclamações e interrogações eram diversas, todos se perguntavam do que ele estava falando e muitos outros se questionavam se aquilo era verdade. Trevor apenas sorriu e levou a varinha até a marca negra apertando-a firmemente. O desenho começou a escurecer até ficar completamente negro. Aos poucos os comensais começaram a se curvar e gemer sentindo dentro de si uma dor que cegava. Era como se o sangue de seus corpos estivesse fervendo cozinhando-os vivos. Houveram olhos arregalados e assustados, gritos e xingamentos enquanto tentavam acertar Trevor com seus feitiços enfraquecidos, mas nenhum deles chegou perto do homem. Trevor era seu senhor, o mais forte e poderoso dentre eles. Demorou alguns minutos, mas no fim todos os comensais jaziam no chão daquele parque.

- Pronto, agora é a sua vez, Potter. Quero ver o brilho do seu olhar ir embora.

Harry engoliu em seco e se levantou andando até a frente de Trevor. Sem dizer nada ergueu sua varinha. Draco imaginou por um momento que ele iria lutar, mas Harry apenas girou a varinha nas mãos e a estendeu entregando para Trevor que a guardou no bolso do casaco.

- Espere! – Disse Draco com desespero pensando em alguma saída, mas nenhuma vinha em sua cabeça.

Trevor o olhou com a testa franzida e Harry simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas indicando que não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Trevor ergueu a varinha.

- Não!

- O que é Draco? – Perguntou Trevor com raiva pela segunda interrupção.

- Não posso deixa-lo fazer isso. – Sussurrou o loiro derrotado. – Estou cansado de mentir Trevor.

Trevor baixou a varinha por um segundo e virou-se para Draco com ódio no olhar.

- Mentir?

- Eu não o amo. – Trevor fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir isso. – Quer dizer, eu o amo, mas não como você quer. Eu amo Harry e não posso deixar que o mate.

Draco viu Trevor tremer da cabeça aos pés com ódio. Seus lábios se contraíram e um rosnado saiu do fundo de sua garganta quando se aproximou e pegou Draco pelos braços aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de seu rosto.

- Você o ama? Você mentiu para mim durante todo esse tempo?

- Não. Eu amo você, Trevor, mas não tanto assim, eu não posso te dar o que você quer.

- Eu quero você, Draco. – Disse com raiva. – Eu quero ter você ao meu lado, acordar com você, amar você, transar com você sempre, todos os dias. Sei que você quer isso também

- Sim, eu quero. Mas não é você que eu imagino acordando ao meu lado.

Draco sentiu seus braços arderem quando Trevor o soltou fazendo-o cair no chão. Percebeu o quão transtornado ele estava. Harry não se mexera um único centímetro até que Trevor ergueu a varinha em sua direção.

- Se eu não posso tê-lo, ninguém terá.

- Eu já me entreguei à morte, Trevor. – Disse Harry abrindo os braços.

- Não! Trevor, pare! – Gritou Draco.

- Não, eu te disse, Draco, eu disse que você era a minha salvação, que eu faria tudo para ficar com você e eu fiz, eu sacrifiquei meus comensais para que após honrar a memória de nosso mestre nós pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas você não ligou para isso. Você quer o Potter. Sempre o maldito Potter. Não posso deixa-lo vivo, você é meu, Draco. Somente meu.

A varinha foi sacudida, mas o feitiço não chegou a sair, pois Draco se jogou em cima de Trevor derrubando-o no chão. Jogando a varinha longe Draco se sentou em cima do homem e segurou seus braços com força.

- Não adianta você tentar me impedir, eu vou matar Harry Potter.

- Eu fico com você!

- O quê? – Disseram Harry e Trevor juntos.

- Eu ficarei com você, Trevor. Irei embora com você e serei seu para sempre, mas somente se deixar Harry vivo.

- Ele não tem como ficar vivo, fez o Voto Perpétuo.

- Você jurou que faria tudo aquilo caso Harry se entregasse a morte pelas suas mãos. Ele se entregou, mas em nenhum momento você disse que ele iria morrer pelas suas mãos, só se entregar. – Disse Draco desesperado, Harry ofegava e Trevor estava consternado. – Eu vou com você aonde quiser, mas deixe o menino ir.

Trevor piscou algumas vezes até perceber que o brilho que via nos olhos de Draco eram lágrimas, seu loiro estava chorando pela possível morte de Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy renunciava sua liberdade pela vida de Harry Potter.

- Você vai deixar tudo para trás e virá comigo aonde eu for só para que eu o deixe vivo?

- Sim.

- E fará tudo que eu te disser?

- Sim.

- Está bem então.

Draco se levantou devagar seguido por Trevor que passou a mão pelo cabelo o arrumando e olhou para os olhos cinza. Ali dentro viu a possibilidade de uma boa vida, viu esperança e amor, amizade e carinho. Viu tudo que tanto ansiava durante todo esse tempo. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou de leve no rosto de Draco sentindo-o quente. Aos poucos se aproximou mais tomando o rosto do menino em suas mãos e selando seus lábios com os dele. O beijo dado diante de Harry fora tão carinhoso e repleto de significado que o dono dos olhos verdes sentiu-se constrangido, ainda que dentro batesse um ciúme grande.

- Vai embora. – Sussurrou Trevor de olhos fechados ainda segurando o rosto de Draco. – Vai embora, Draco.

- Trevor.

- Meu mestre me disse uma vez que eu tenho uma única fraqueza. Meu amor por você. Pegue Potter e vai embora.

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto de Trevor e o puxou para outro beijo dessa vez mais intenso e profundo. A gratidão bailava nos lábios de Draco enquanto sentia o adeus desesperador do senhor dos comensais. Quando se soltaram Trevor quase gritou para que ele saísse logo dali. Draco não demorou mais, adiantou-se e pegou a mão de Harry, entrelaçando os dedos pensou em um destino e desapareceu deixando Trevor caído de joelhos na rua.

A varinha que tanto usara para matar e torturar não poderia nem mesmo acabar com seu sofrimento, pois bruxos não podem se suicidar. Jogando a varinha fora Trevor gritou para a noite e se levantou com ódio chutando e quebrando o que fosse possível chutar e quebrar até que um par de mãos pequenas se postaram em seu rosto fazendo-o parar e tentar focalizar o rosto da pessoa.

- Luke?

- Sim, meu senhor. Sou eu.

- Você deveria ter morrido.

- O senhor disse que por eu ser um comensal novo deveria esperar para ter a marca. Eu não estava ligado ao senhor. Pelo menos não pela marca.

- Vai embora, Luke.

- Não. Vou ficar com o senhor. Não sou Draco Malfoy, mas posso cuidar do senhor e lhe dar o melhor de mim.

Trevor parecia um bêbado de tão angustiado e depressivo que estava. Olhou para o menino e sorriu descendo as mãos pelo corpo dele e apertando seu traseiro.

- A única coisa que quero que me dê nesse momento é essa bunda.

Luke sorriu e se abraçou ao homem antes de aparatar com ele na casinha simples que tinha. Trevor desmaiou assim que foi deitado na cama confortável. Em uma noite perdera a oportunidade de honrar a memória de seu mestre, matou todos os seus comensais e perdera Draco Malfoy para todo o sempre. Bruxos deveriam poder se matar. Luke arrumou o homem em sua cama e o cobriu antes de se deitar ao seu lado e acariciar seu rosto.

- Eu o farei feliz meu senhor, eu o farei.

Harry e Draco ficaram parados sentados no lago negro apenas vendo as marolas que a Lula gigante fazia na água até que o sol se ergueu no céu e Harry entrou para a escola sem dizer nada deixando Draco sentado. Os alunos caminhavam em direção ao salão principal em seu ritmo lento de quem não tem nada para se preocupar. Harry se adiantou e sentou ao lado de Hermione e Rony que o encheram de perguntas ao ver seu estado deplorável. Harry nada lhes disse, apenas tomou um gole de seu suco e ficou calado tentando ainda entender tudo que acontecera. Sua mente parecia dopada.

O burburinho matinal começou e todos se voltaram aos seus próprios problemas sem se ligar para nada mais, nem mesmo para o sonserino que caminhava lentamente pela mesa da Grifinória e parava ao lado de Harry. Com uma mão trêmula Draco tocou no ombro de Harry o fazendo o olhar. As conversas cessaram por completo quando Draco fechou a mão no colarinho de Harry e o fez se levantar. McGonagall postou as mãos na boca quando um tapa de Draco fora dado no rosto do grifinório fazendo-o se virar. Apesar disso ninguém nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Você é um idiota. – Disse Draco.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Harry.

E foi então, na frente de toda a escola, que Draco Malfoy fez o que ninguém jamais conseguiria imaginar ser possível. Ele puxou o colarinho de Harry levando-o para mais perto e beijou-lhe os lábios com volúpia abraçando sua cintura com seu braço enquanto o próprio Harry enlaçava seu pescoço com seu braço. A escola estava congelada, o bolinho na mão de Neville caiu no chão e Parvati soltou um gritinho agudo. Os sonserinos estavam divididos entre os que queriam matar Draco pela traição descarada e os outros que estavam loucos para sair daquela mesa e fazer o mesmo que o loiro teve coragem. Os corvinais estavam perplexos, os lufa lufas soltavam sorrisos enquanto as meninas se abraçavam achando aquilo tudo lindo. Já os grifinório faziam cara de nojo e perplexidade, estavam muito parecidos com os sonserinos.

Foi McGonagall que deu a deixa que Draco tanto gostou de ouvir. Levantando-se do grande caldeirão que agora ocupava como diretora de Hogwarts, a mulher ergueu os braços e bateu a primeira palma que foi seguida de muitas inclusive de Snape.

Harry nem ouvia a balburdia e os comentários impressionados, ele estava nos braços de Draco, beijando os lábios dele e por enquanto a ameaça fora embora. Naquele momento estava tudo bem, então era melhor aproveitar até o próximo desafio.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Eu te amo mais, cabeça oca, louco. – Respondeu Draco sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo.

Foi preciso que McGonagall os separassem para que a balburdia cessasse, mas Draco não queria parar, ele não sairia de perto daquele menino, não largaria aquele corpo, não agora que o tinha para si. Despistando os alunos e professores o loiro puxou o moreno pelas escadas de Hogwarts em direção ao sétimo andar. A sala precisa os esperava.

**Fim**

**Fic iniciada em 24/08/2008 e terminada em 30/12/2012**

**Autora: Ana Carolina Martins**


End file.
